The Legends of Equestria: The Princess, the Queen, and The Mirror
by blueblur92
Summary: In this retelling of the classic story by C.S. Lewis, four kids are wisked away to a magical world by a strange mirror. There they will meet new friends and make new enemies, betrayed and reformed and, with the help of a Princess, save the world from a dark evil...but at a price. Celebrating the 10th anniversary of the film by Walt Disney and Walden Media. Korra/AvatarXMLPXNarnia
1. Prolouge

Prologue :The Raid

It was a calm cloudy night over the Beautiful Republic City Skyline. People going to late night jobs or friends hanging out for a night out. From enjoying a delicious meal to watching the pro tournament. all seemed quite, until search lights starting appearing and sirens started wailing all over the city. All of a sudden, the roaring of planes started drowning out the late night city life, was it a late night drill? But when they saw what was coming in the distance, they immediately changed their thoughts to one thing, Equalist air raid. People started shouting and screaming, rushing to taxis and their cars trying to get home to protect their families or themselves. Meanwhile, inside the planes, people who wore mask and green suits and had two metal bars in their backs were getting into position to attack.

"This is Alpha 4 with Team 4 over the city"'said the pilot "permission to engage"

"This is Alpha 7" said some one over the radio "Permission to engage when ready"

"copy that" said the pilot. All of a sudden explosions of rocks, water and fire started to appear in the sky from the ground below. This could only mean one thing.

"Benders" said the Co-Pilot. He heard an explosion that shook the plane and, looking to his side, saw one of the plane's on fire and fall to the ground, unfortunately, they didn't get out in time.

"Dang it!" He said before looking to his partner "If your going to drop them, you might want to do them now!" He shouted. The pilot didn't need to be told twice. Pushing several buttons, the cargo hatch opened and these black, shiny objects fell to the ground, exploding on impact. Bombs. All over the city, these bombs were causing great damage all over. Buildings being destroyed, roads with craters, even the probending arena was hit, pieces of the building falling to the ground and bay.

"Let's see if these "benders" can bend these!" The pilot said continuing to drop more bombs on the city below.

Meanwhile, On an Island not far from the city, A boy was looking out the window, watching the planes attack the city. The boy was around 14 years old with dark skin, green eyes and black hair, which was cut at the sides. He had on a bathrobe which below that, he was wearing a white t shirt and sweat pants. He was hypnotized by the sight that was outside, he felt like he could watch this all night, well that is until his mother, Pema came in and saw what he was doing.

"Kai?!" Pema Said surprised at what her son was doing. "What do you think you're doing?! Get away from there!" She pulled him away from the window and closed the curtains "Mako!" She called. A tall 17 boy with black hair and orange eyes, with a his Pajamas comes running to her. He sees his brother looking out the window again and pulls him away.

"Both of you! Get to the shelter quickly!" She shouted. They complied without argument and started heading to the shelter, which was on the other side of the island.

Meanwhile, A girl, who was about 17 years old with tan skin, black hair and blue eyes came inside a room, getting some blankets and flashlight. Her name was Katara, the second oldest of the group.

"Mommy!" Cried a 14 year old girl with light skin, grey eyes and Dark brown hair. Her name was Jinora , the youngest of the group. Katara heard her cry and saw her still in her bed with the covers over her head.

"Jinora come on!" Katara said "take my hand" Jinora grabbed on and they both ran out the room to the shelter.

Everyone was now running out of the house and getting to the other side of the island. Overhead, planes from both sides with fighting all over the bay. Bisons were freaking out and flying away from the island to find their own safety. The group was running as fast as they could, explosions was all around them. They were almost there, just a few feet until...

"Wait! Dad!" Kai said before turning around and heading straight back into the line of fire.

"KAI NO!" His mother shouted

"I got him"! Mako said

"Mako get back here!" She said. Both boys were heading back into the house. Kai ran as fast as he could with Mako right on his tail, shouting at him to turn back. Once inside the House, Kai went into the living room and grabbed something of the table. Mako came in right behind him.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted before seeing in horror another bomb being dropped close to the house. "Look out!" He said grabbing his brother and throwing them to the ground, moments before the missile impacted the ground, destroying the wall, in front of them. Mako quickly got and grabbed his brother. "Come on, you idiot! Run! Get out" he screamed. Kai was pulled to his feet and was running for live, but he grabbed the picture, but the glass frame was shattered

The two ran outside and was running as fast as their legs can take. Pema was at the door, waving her hand at them to hurry. Finally after some running, the ran into the shelter and Mako shoved Kai to bed, pretty steamed at what he did.

"You can't think of nobody but yourself, you're so selfish! You could've gotten yourself killed you-!"

"Stop it!" Pema yelled as she cradled Kai in her arms. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his his hand he holded the picture of his dad, who went off to fight the Equilist War far away. It's been several years since they last met face to face and this was the only thing he had that can remind him of him. But even when Mako saw what he got, he stilled thought it was stupid of him to run off like that.

"Why Can't you do as you're told…." he said. Kai just gave him a dirty look, before Mako slams the shelter door shut.

*(~)*

watch?v=sfZZWWvdWw8

The Train whistled as its door opened to let passengers come inside. But it was not adult or family passengers, it was kids. One by one, kids were saying goodbye to their parents and being escorted to the cars to send off to friends, relatives, or even strangers far away from the war zone and the four were no exception. Each had at least one suitcase and on your shoulder, a ticket with a number on it. Pema came to each of her kids and, with tears in her eyes, started to say goodbye starting with Jinora.

"You need to keep this on, darling. Alright. You warm enough? Good girl." She said as she gave he youngest a hug

"Why do we have to go? We can help." Jinora said, her voice choking up

"I know you can, but it's the president's order. Besides, it's too dangerous to be around here." she said holding her daughter face in her hands. "But I promise we'll see each other soon" she said. she then went to Kai, who was pretty upset about leaving.

" If Dad were here, he wouldn't make us go. "

" If dad were here, it'd mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go. " Mako said getting his coat on. Pema went over to Kai and looked at him

": You will listen to your brother, won't you" Pema said to the second youngest, but he simply rolled his eyes. She tried to kiss him, but he recoils. "Kai I know you're upset , but you'll be back before you know it." she said. Kai just turned around and went to grab his stuff. Pema just sighed at went to Mako.

"When will that boy learn?" Mako said

"Mako, promise me you'll look after the others" Pema said, looking into his bright orange eyes.

"I will, mom" he said. But then she gave him a stern look

"Promise…" she said and he knew who she was talking about

"He'll never listen"

"Mako…"

He sighed in defeat "Promise"

She smiled "Good man" she said and giving him a hug, then went to her last child and said her goodbyes

"Katara...Be a big girl.…" Katara didn't say anything but just simply hugged her, tears coming down her. "Alright, off you go." she said. The Children got to the train when the conductor asked for their tickets. While Kai, Katara, and Jinora handed out their tickets to the conductor, Mako was distracted by some police officers going to another train to help with the war.

"Mako!" Katara said snatching his ticket and giving it to the conductor.

"On you go" said the conductor

"Yes, thank you." Said Mako, but before he could get on, the conductor stopped him.

" By the look in your face, you want to be one of them don't you?"

"Yes, sir" said Mako

"Well you're lucky that you're not part of what's going on right now" he said leaning in closely to the tall teen "I've seen what war can do, lad. It isn't pretty. If I was you I would just think about other things, like taking care of your siblings" he said pointing to the car. Mako let that sink in. Maybe he was right. War is a nasty thing and the last thing he wants to do is going to war and never seeing mom again. That would just break her heart. But still….

"Just think about, laddie" he said before pointing to the train, "Now come on, trains about to leave" Mako entered the train and he closed the door shut. Parents were waving goodbye to their loved ones tears in their train started moving and pulling out the station. The kids looked out the window waving to their mom while she pushed to the front of the line just in time to wave off her children

"Good-bye, my darlings" she said

the kids shouted goodbye to their mom as the train left the station going far away from Republic City and out into the vast Earth Kingdom. What they know is that the gang may not see their mother for a quite long time. What they don't know is that they are about to embark on an unforgettable adventure that will take to a magical world, with strange creatures, and must save this new world from a dark evil. With the help of a certain human..or creature….

*(∼)*

 _ **Lift your eyes and look to the heavens. Who created all of these? He who**_

 _ **brings out the starry host one by one, and calls them each by name. Because**_

 _ **of his great power and mighty strength, not one of them is missing.**_

 _ **-Isaiah 40:26**_

 _ **Blueblur92**_

 _ **Presents**_

 _ **Based on the Film by Walt Disney Pictures**_

 _ **Walden Media**_

 _ **Inspired by the book**_

 _ **by**_

 _ **C.S. Lewis**_

 ** _LEGENDS OF EQUESTRIA:_**

 ** _THE PRINCESS THE QUEEN AND THE MIRROR_**

 _ **David Faustino as Mako**_

 _ **Kiernan Shipka as Jinora**_

 _ **Mae Whitman as Katara**_

 _ **Skyler Brigmann as Kai**_

 _ **Tara Strong**_

 _ **Ashleigh Ball**_

 _ **Andrea Libman**_

 _ **Tabitha St. Germain**_

 _ **Cathy Weseluck**_

 _ **Corey Burton**_

 _ **Emma Watson**_

 _ **with Seychelle Gabriel**_

 _ **and Janet Varney as Raava**_

 _ **Music By Henry Gregson-Harrison**_

 _ **Characters Based off the television series by**_

 _ **Lauren Faust**_

 _ **Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko**_

 _ **Written and Created by Austin Ross**_

 _ **HAPPY 10TH ANNIVERSARY, NARNIA! Wow Can't believe it's been that long since the film was released. I remember seeing it on opening weekend with my mom and brother and BOY did it become an instant classic! What's your favorite Narnia memory? Let me know in the Review. Chapter 2 will be up hopefully around Christmas or even before that, Keyword: HOPEFULLY. Gotta get ready for exams. So Yeah with that said please R &R, PEACE!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Nowhere. That pretty much sums up the location. They just standed there looking at a sign, just thinking of what to do next. For miles and miles in all directions, there was nothing except for the little train platform and the endless railroad. The group was thinking what they should next. Should they start walking to try to find the place, or just stay put? That question was put on hold when they heard the sound of a motor coming their way. Grabbing their stuff, they all ran down the stairs to catch the car to ask for assistance, but it simply honked at them and went on its way leaving them alone, again.

"What Now?" Jinora said, breaking the silence

"The professor knew we were coming" said Katara

"Perhaps we've been mislabeled?" Kai said look at his tag on his coat

There questions were answered when they heard a whip and a "Hyah" down the road. Looking, they saw a middle aged woman on a carriage being pulled by two wo badger moles. The woman brought ' them to a halt right beside the kids, who looked up at her. She had glasses, a casual earth kingdom dress, green eyes and brown hair. She looked down at the kids, giving them a stink eye. The kids looked at each other confused until all eyes fell on Mako to ask the question

"Are you... Li" he said with a hint of fear in his voice

"Afraid so" she said in a unamusing voice

"She's friendly" Kai whispered to Jinora

Zhu Li looked around and gave them a confused look. "Is that it? Anything else?" Only seeing a couple of suitcases with them

"No, ma'am" said Mako "Just us"

She smirk "Small favors". She tilt head to the carriage, signaling them to get in. The group hurried into it, before she changed her mind.

*(~)*

After several miles of being crouched together in the small carriage, The group finally approached a large house on top of a hill. The kids look at it with awe. The house was huge! It looked more like the city library back in Republic City then a house. Zhu Li brought the carriage to the back of the house and parked it in a small shed. She gave the badger moles a treat for their cooperation and let them go back in their pen. The kids were quite amazed of how she was able to pet them without no problem. She then escorted the kids into the house and began speaking.

"Professor Iroh is unaccustomed to having children." She began while walking up the stairs "Therefore there are some rules we need to follow.

" And when she mean 'we' she means 'us' " Kai said under his breath. Thankfully, no one heard him.

"There will be no shouting or running in the hallways, No improper use of the dumbwaiter, no messing with the badger moles without permission." She made it up the stairs and turned around to look at the kids. Just in time to see Katara about to touch a statue of a man. "NO! Touching of the historical artifacts!" She shouted. Katara put her hand back down to her side, while in the state of shock. Kai and and Mako couldn't help but smile at this, Jinora just rolled her eyes. "And ABOVE ALL" Zhu Lu said pointing to the door beside her, "There shall be no disturbing of the professor" she ended with a whisper "…any questions?" Not a word came out. "Alright, your rooms are on the second floor, down the hall to left. I shall get supper ready." and with that she walked away. The group went upstairs to their room. But as for Jinora, something caught her eye in the professor's door. She saw a shadow on the side walking. The figure stopped at the door, turning the knob. Jinora gasped and went up the stairs to the others.

*(~)*

After Supper, the kids got ready to go to bed. Jinora was already tucked in while Katara was listening to the radio. Their first night away from home felt...different. For one, they all shared a room and two Mom wasn't there. But they had to get used to it, cause there going to be here for quite a while. Mako was sitting on the bench by the window looking out into the starry sky, thinking about what the conductor said back in the City. Was war REALLY that bad? Has it really scared soldiers for life? These questions raced through his head but it all came down to the million yuan question: "What would happened to Mom?" He just couldn't think about what would happen if he left to war. He could get hurt really bad or, worst case scenario, killed. His siblings and even Mom would just lose it. They probably lost their dad, now their brother. That would be awful. But he wants to help in the war. Take back his home, but how?

" _Equalist aircrafts carried out several  
attacks in Ba Sing Se last night. The Earth King has issued an state of evacuation of the city-"_

"I think that's enough radio for today" Katara said, turning it off.

"These sheets feel scratchy" Jinora said while trying to get comfortable.

"Wars don't last forever" Katara said sitting on the edge of the bed "We'll be home before you know it"

"If home is still there" said Kai, ruining the moment as he was walking into the room after brushing his teeth. Katara just gave him her infamous look.

"Kai, go to bed"

"Yes, Mom"

"Kai!" Mako said with a hint of annoyance before walking to the bed. looking back at Jinora "You saw the outside. This place huge! We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be fun" he said smiling at his little sister "Trust me"

Jinora smiled back at him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all….

*(~)*

"Of course it would be raining!" Jinora said with sadness. There going to do so much together outside, but it would have to be put on hold due to the rain. Kai was spinning some rocks around with his bending While playing some Pai Sho with Mako who was listening to Katara who was saying these words and he has to translate it.

"Dàn...shēng….hòu" she said spelling it out. But Mako didn't answer. "Come on, Mako. 'Dànshēng hòu'

Mako sighed and turned around to answer "Is it boring?"

"Yes"

Kai looked up after making his move, still spinning the rocks around. "That word pretty much sums up the game". Mako and Kai couldn't help but smile at each other while Katara just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, smarty pants, tell me what does 'Shībài zhě' mean?"

Kai pondered that for minuet, not knowing that Mako made his move.

"It means…" He started finishing his move "Lo-ser" he said crossing his arms in victory with a smirk "Again". Kai was just jaw dropped at what happened, dropping the rocks in the process. He stuck his tongue at them before Katara closed the book.

"Best 6 out of 9?"

"What can we do?" Jinora said, while walking to the others.

"Well i'm not gonna sit here" Mako said jumping out of his seat "I'm going to have a look around. Who's with me?"

"I'm in"

"Sure, but you and me. Another round"

"Have nothing else to do, so why not?"

Everyone agreed to this and that was how the adventure began. The building itself was more like a library than a mansion. The first floor alone was filled to the rim with books. Shelf after shelf. So they didn't really bother going down there, maybe on the way back around. The first several rooms were just spare rooms and bedrooms. One of them had a stainglass window with. The Image of The Earth King and a statue of an Owl, which was pretty cool. Room after room they saw many different things from a small chapel,

To even a room filled with scrolls. After some time exploring, they opened the door to a room, hoping to see some cool stuff. But Unfortunately, they saw nothing but an old wooden wardrobe and a covered object. They opened the wardrobe to see two moth balls roll out. When they looked inside, they saw nothing but coats, so they closed it. Kai pulled off the sheets to the covered object and the group saw something thing that didn't really seem appealing to them. It was just an old mirror, but it looked so beautiful. There were no smudges or cracks on it. It was wood, but colored purple with pink gems on the front. It was in the shape of an upside down-U and on top there was an image of the four elements and a strange creature in the middle. It looked like some sort of...horse with wings?

"Welp, nothing here but these things" Mako said with a sign. "Let's go back to the bedroom" and with that the group left. Jinora was the last to leave, that is until she saw something catch her eye. Turning around she saw the mirror glowing. Letting her curiosity get the best of her she walked over to to the mirror.

" _Why is the mirror glowing like that?"_ She thought " _The sun isn't out…"._ She looked directly into the crystal clear glass. There she let out a slight gasp at what she saw. In her reflection, she saw herself, but now with wings the color of her skin and the air symbol on her head.

"What kind of mirror is this?" She reached out to touch the mirror and when she did, she pulled her hand away. It was cold. Very cold. It started to ripple, sending off waves throughout the mirror and when it cleared, the image changed. Instead of her reflection it was an image. Of another world!

"Woah"she said in awe. This world was beautiful, even though it was completely covered in snow and m was night. Jinora was hypnotised by this, not knowing that she was being sucked into the mirror. When she looked down, she saw she was moving towards it. She tried to back up, but the suction was too strong. She even tried to use her air bending.,But to no avail. She started to panic as the suction got stronger and stronger.

"Help!" She cried out, Now with half of her body in the glas. With one last effort, she pushed with her hands, but she lost her grip as she screamed into the mirror. Once she was sucked in, the mirror stop sucking things in and the glowing stopped and the reflection disappeared, returning to its normal state as if nothing happened.

 **Chapter 2: Jinora into the Looking Glass**

 **And there you have it! Chapter 2 complete! If you look closely, you can see I using some stuff from the book. I forgot to mention, I'm going to use a lot of stuff from the book to adapt into the story. It's mostly because when I look at the scenes and write the chapter, some parts don't fit. Like the Hide-n-Seek from the film. In the book they just looked around the house. I felt like that was a better option. So Yeah, as for Jinora, she has been whisked away to another world far beyond her own. What will happen when she gets there? Only one way to find out in Chapter 3: Welcome to Equestria. R &R Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2

The spinning felt like it went on forever as the young girl was spinning around and around in a tunnel of colorful lights. It felt like she was in there forever, but actually it was just a couple of seconds. Then, all of a sudden, she found herself splashing out of water, screaming all the way and falling down to the earth. Thankfully, she used her bending to slow herself down and landed on her feet. She sighed with relief, but that relief quickly turned to shock as she soon stared at her surroundings. It looked like she was in some sort of forest. Trees going as far as the eye can see with snow lying gently on the branches. nothing startling it. Speaking of snow, Jinora thought for a moment " _Since when does snow fall in the Earth Kingdom?"_ she asked herself until she looked up. She saw that it wasn't raining, nor was it sunny like back home. It was dark as night but it was a beautiful night. The sky was full of millions of stars, shining brightly with the snow falling peacefully down to the earth. Jinora was amazed by this sight, but then she remembered something...home. She frantically started looking around, trying to find where she came through, that is until she looked at her reflection in the water of the pond. The pond was crystal clear, no movements, snow, or even ice freezing it over. It looked like it had never been touched by anything in forever. But when she went to touch it, the water rippled and showed her the room she was just in. But then something else caught her eye. When the water calmed back down, she looked..different. She was no longer detailed and realistic. she was now more like she came out of a storybook of some sort. she didn't look that detailed as before and her eyes were much bigger than normal.

"What..happened to me?" she whispered. "Where am I?" she looked at her surroundings, having no idea where she is. Soon Her curiosity got the best of her and decided to have a look around the forest,

"Well it wouldn't hurt just to look around for a little while" she said as she began walking through the forest, not knowing that something was following her. Watching her from behind the trees.

*(~)*

After going through the forest for quite sometime she saw something that caught her eye not too far away. It looked like a faint light in the distance. When she got closer, she was astonished at what she found. There in the middle of the woods was a lamppost.

" _What's a lamppost doing all the way out here?"_ She thought. But the question was soon forgotten as she felt the warmth of the heat surround her. She got closer to the post and started to feel refreshed again. It felt like the warm fireplace back at home (her "new" home). But that thought changed when she heard a tree branch snapping. She gasped and turned around to the source of the noise but was again startled when she heard footsteps. She got into a fighting stance and looked all over the area, but saw nothing. That is until a four-legged creature came out of the shadows, causing her to scream and shoot a big gust of air at the creature and throwing it into the snow.

"AHH *oof*"

Jinora arched an eyebrow and walked over, slowly, towards the creature to get a closer look. She hoped she didn't kill it. When she got closer, she was surprised at what she saw. The creature was like nothing she ever seen before. It was four-legged and covered with black and white stripes from top to bottom. Her eyes were a cyan blossom and her body had different kinds of jewelry. And what really surprised her was the mark on her flank. It looked like the image of a gray sun, but the sun was a swirly and several rays shot out of it. She actually felt sorry for the creature and went over to help it get back on its feet.

"I'm really sorry for what I did there," Jinora said with remorse, "but why were you hiding from me?". The creature shook its head from being dazed and amazingly started to do the impossible. It began to talk.

"It's quite alright you didn't know what to do. I only hid because it didn't want to scare you."

Jinora jumped back from the reply. "Did you just….talk?"

The creature chuckled, "Why do you give me that shocked expression? I should be asking you that question."

"Oh. Uh it's just that I've never seen a talking…..? Wait, what are you?

"Something tells me you have never seen a pony that looks likes me." She said as she started to pick up her stuff, which had fallen out of the bag she carried around her neck, "But now let me ask you this. Are you a dwarf, a troll or a breezy wisp?"

"I'm not a dwarf, I'm a girl!"

The zebra was quite hesitant before asking, "So you're saying you're….a bender?"

"Of course! How else did I knock you off your feet."

"So If you mind me asking, please don't take it to heart, but you're human are you not?"

"Yeah. of course I am."

The zebra looked around to make sure no one else was listening before looking at the young airbender with a worried look. "What and how are you here? We haven't seen a human like you in many years."

"Well I was looking at a mirror in a spare room when all of a sudden-" Jinora started before being interrupted by the zebra.

"Spare Room you say? I've never seen an Equestria town named that in my day."

"Equestria? What's that?" Jinora questioned

"Why my dear girl don't you see? You're already in the world of the little ponies! From the tip of the lamppost that you see ALL the way to Canterlot Castle's peak. Every stick, stone and….snow is Equestria."

Jinora could not believe it. She was in another world. A world full of these ponies. She heard stories of other worlds back home but this...this was unbelievable! "That is one strange mirror."

"Oh forgive my manners, my name is Zecora. Whats is your name?"

"My name is Jinora." she finished as she extended out her hand to Zecora. But she just looked at it with confusion. "Oh you shake it…"

"Why?"

"I-I don't know! My kind always do this to greet each other. How do you greet your kind?"

"We do not shake, or stomp, or even jump. What we do is a simple hoofbump" she said as she extended her hoof out. Jinora was a bit confused of what a hoof bump actually was. But then she realized what it meant and closed her hand into a fist and brought it to the hoof.

"Now that we have done our greetings to you and me. How would Jinora, from the human world, care to have tea with me."

"Oh thats nice of you, but I should be getting back home now."

"Oh yes but it will be for a while, there will be tea, and treats and a glorious warm fire."

"Well…"

"It's not everyday I meet a new friend. But if you must leave, I understand." Zecora said as she sadly walked away back into the woods. Jinora immediately felt sorry for her, she probably didn't have much friends and was lonely. So she had second thoughts. Besides it would be nice to see more of the world.

"Well...maybe for just a little bit. Only if you have tea."

"By the cauldron."

(~)

After a quite, peaceful walk through the woods the two finally made it to Zecora's home. A small hut in the middle of the woods. Zecora opened the door and let Jinora in first. Inside was quite bigger than the outside. In one corner of the room there was a bed and some shelves full of different plants and liquids. Another part looked like the kitchen. Another probably a study room of some sort. But what really caught her eye was the giant bowl in the middle of the house. It was full of a green liquid. That smelled a lot like tea.

"Please, bender of air, have a seat. As I will go and prepare the treats." Zecora said pointing to a chair by the fire. Jinora went and sat down. The seat was quite cozy, it felt like a bed. Something then caught Jinora's eyes as she saw some books above the fireplace. When she went to have a look she saw all these interesting names. One was called: _Tales from the Princess or Letters to Starlight_ or _The History of Ponyville_ and _Dawn of Hearths Warming._

"Um ?" Jinora asked "What is Ponyville?"

"Ah, I see you found my books." she said "Well don't just stand there, go ahead have a look."

Jinora opened up the book and was immediately drawn into the story. It told the history of Ponyville, being the very first village in Equestria and how it was filled with ponies, big and small. One page showed the pictures of all the mayors of ponyville. Another showed pictures of how they celebrated holidays like Nightmare Night, or Running of the Leaves.

"What's Hearth's Warming Eve?" Jinora asked.

"Hearth's Warming Eve was the day that bound, the three tribes and Equestria was found. Long ago they didn't like each other one bit. Instead of hoof bumps or hellos it was greed and spit. But when ancient evil threatened their home they amended their ways. And Equestria was born. So now when ponies give gifts to all. They all remember the true meaning of it all."

"Oh, so it's like Christmas!"

"Christmas?"

"For us, we do the same thing, and we always remember the most important meaning of the day. The gift of giving. When is Hearth's Warming?"

"Never. I really don't know. But the last time it was celebrated was a LONG time ago."

Jinora was shocked. No Christmas? It's snowing so the're should be Christmas. What did they do then anyway?

"What about other seasons. Do they come around?"

"Nothing has bloomed since the war. After it was winter, darkness and snow."

"How long ago was the war?"

"1000 years"

"1000 years!?"

The zebra nodded her head. But then she smiled once again. "But enough learning about the past of the ponies. Come sit down, I will bring the tea." Zecora took two cups and brought them over to the cauldron. She dipped the cups into the pot and placed them back on the trays. She then walked over to Jinora and gave her some tea.

Jinora sipped the steaming hot cup and felt a relief of warmth. It tasted so good. The best tea she has ever had actually. Zecora placed down the tray and went to the kitchen and brought over some other stuff. There was a cake topped with sugar and some toast as well. They ate, they talked, they laughed, they had a grand old time. Some time has passed and Jinora started to get a bit homesick, so she decided to get ready to go home.

"This was Amazing, Zecora!" Jinora said with delight "But I must get back home."

"I'm afraid that cannot happen." said Zecora, not even ending the rhyme as she put down her cup and hung her head in shame.

"What are you talking about?" Jinora questioned. "The others must be worried sick about me." Jinora then stopped as she saw tears coming down the Zebra's face.

"Zecora what's the matter? Don't cry."

"Oh, I must cry you see, I have been such a terrible little pony."

"You're the best pony friend I have ever met! Technically, the _only_ pony friend I ever had, but still."

"No I'm bad don't you see I'm only doing this because of orders from the queen."

"Queen? What queen?"

"The Dark Queen who rules the land and sea. She's the one who makes the snow but no Hearth's Warming Eve." she said between sniffles.

"So she's the one who did all of this? Was she the one who also made it night as well?"

The Zebra nodded.

"But what does this have to do with me?"

"I am nothing but a kidnapper, I capture the innocent and send them to the master. In return she provides me with food and protection, until she tells me my next mission."

Jinora was dumbfounded. Zecora, this sweet pony. Betraying her. No she couldn't believe nor THINK of the possibility.

"No. You wouldn't. I thought we were friends?" Jinora said with sadness. Zecora looked into her eyes and saw betrayal and sadness in it. She couldn't take her in. She was right. She just can't go and betray her like this. It's only been a while since they met but it now feels like they known each other for years. She just couldn't throw it away like this. Not now. Not ever. Zecora got up from her seat with a face stern face and choice made and dowsed the fire in the fireplace.

"Jinora." The girl looked at the pony, "Get on my back."

 _*(~)*_

The Zebra galloped as fast as she could as she went through the deep forest. "She may already know that you're here." She said going down a snowbank, "You may not see, but she has spies even the trees."

Jinora looked at trees around her. Hoping that none of them are watching. Soon they got to the lamppost where they first met.

"Do you know your way back, Bearer of air?" Zecora said as Jinora got off her back.

"Yeah I can see the pond from here"

"Good." Zecora said before shedding more tears "I am so sorry that I must flee,

But can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I already have." Jinora said wiping away the ponies tears. "Hey, hey. This isn't your fault. She didn't give you choice. You did the right thing."

Zecora tried to force a smile from the girl's warm words "You are the greatest friend that I ever had in a long time. I just hope we can see other again in due time."

"Consider it a promise." Jinora said crossing her heart.

Zecora smiled before hearing something in the woods. "Go! You must leave quickly! Return to your home and please don't forget me!"

Jinora nodded as she ran down the path to the pond. Once she was out of sight, Zecora scanned the area to see if anyone was spying on them before turning around and running home.

Jinora ran as fast as she could until she finally reached the pool, still having the reflection of the room where she was earlier today. She became a bit hesitant. She took a couple deep breathes before inhaling a huge mouthful, took a couple steps back and dived right into the pool. The water rippled from the splash but soon stood still once again

Jinora didn't resurface.

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Equestria**


	4. Chapter 3: Kai Meets The Dark Queen

**Guess who's back?! yep while SOR is under development for the next chapters, I decided to bring back a story I pushed aside for a LONG time! I'm really glad the spark came back to me and I'm really excited to show you what me (and a certain friend) worked on. so without further ado, Let's Begin!**

Chapter 3: Kai meets the Dark Queen

Jinora landed on the hardwood floor with a thud. She rubbed her head from the sudden daze of her going through the portal and landing hard on the ground. She quickly shook her head and remembered where she was. She was probably gone for hours and everyone must be worried about her by now. She quickly ran out the room and went down the hall to the living room. There she saw her siblings all sitting down reading books or playing with their bending. Jinora sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness." she said. "It's alright everyone. Nothing happened to me." the others looked at her with confusion.

"Uh, Jinora? What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

We're you guys wondering where I was?" she asked making them even more confused.

"No. not really" Kai said as he spun two small rocks around not even caring in the slightest. "Should we?"

"I've been gone...for hours."

Kai instantly dropped the two rocks he was spinning and all eyes shot towards the youngest of the group. What in the world was she talking about?

"Ok really funny, Sis. You can cut it out now." said the second eldest.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Jinora protested.

"Jinora…" said Mako as he got up from his chair and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's been at least five minutes since you separate."

The airbender couldn't believe what she was hearing. Five minutes?! Impossible.

*(∼)*

Katara and Kai examined the Mirror that Jinora proclaimed to have been "sucked" into. All around it looked like some regular old mirror.

"The only reflection we see is what the glass is making." Katara told her little sister. "Are you sure you're okay? It's alright to tell us if something is wrong."

"Yeah we know that the war took a toll on all of us." said the eldest as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're just trying to get our minds off from it. We understand."

"Or she's just crazy." Kai muttered under his breath only to receive a glare from the two eldests.

"The point is. Unlike you, we don't have as crazy of an imagination like you." said Mako. "Just try to tone it down a bit, okay."

"But I'm telling the truth!" She exclaimed to the others.

"Alright I think that's enough." said Katara as she began walking out of the room the others following behind.

"You actually think I would lie about this?!" Jinora said to the others.

"With everything going on right now, wouldn't be a surprise." mocked Kai

"Oh will you give it a rest already." said Mako as he pushed him forward. "Always have to make things worse for everyone."

"I was just kidding!" Kai protested getting up in his face. "And since when were you all high and mighty?"

"When mom put me in charge." Mako spat back. "And if I we're you I wouldn't give me that attitude."

Kai face turned completely red from anger as glared at his brother. "You think you're dad but you're not!" he stormed out of the room in anger.

"Really, Mako? Of all times…" Katara shook her head and followed Kai to try to talk to him. Jinora just looked on at the event that just happened. Mako just stood there, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down.

"Mako…." she began but was stopped by his hand.

"Jinora..." he began in calm, but still annoyed tone. "That's enough…" and with that, he walked out of the room, leaving the poor airbender alone. Jinora looked down at the hard wooden floors as the rain continued falling from outside the window. Maybe they we're right. It was probably just her imagination. But at the same time, why did it feel so….real?

*(∼)*

The candle light shimmered through the dark bedroom as Jinora kept looking at it. It's been several days since she went through the mirror and everyone had completely forgot about it...well, almost everyone. Jinora couldn't stop thinking about it. Just what was that world and why couldn't she go back inside? Yes during the last several days, she had tried countless times trying to go back into the world but for some reason, she couldn't. It was like it blocked her off. Did it only open on certain days? Did it open once a year and she was just lucky to go through that one time? All these questions and more swirled around the little airbender's head. As she was thinking, she began to see something inside the candle. When she got a closer look, she began to see those strange ponies dancing in the flame. It was like it was telling her something. Like she needed to do something. And she knew exactly what to do. She quietly got out of bed and slipped on her shoes as she slowly walked down the hall towards the mirror. What she didn't know was that someone else was following her down the hall...Kai.

"Alright, Little sis. Let's see what game you're really playing." he said to himself as she snuck behind her. Soon he saw her walking into the room where the mirror was and placed his ear on the door to hear what was going on. Meanwhile inside, Jinora slowly walked towards the mirror and looked at her reflection. Looking down at her hand, she let out a big sigh and slowly moved her hand to the glass.

*Fwash!*

She opened her eyes and grinned at the sight. So she wasn't imagining it after all. After being a little hesitant, she slowly took a step and walked inside. Once fully in, the mirror rippled a bit and went back to the way it was before. Kai, not hearing anything, slowly opened the door and walked inside.

"Jinora?" he called out. "Where are you?" he looked towards the wardrobe and an evil grin crept on his face. He tip-toed towards the door and opened the door, hoping to scare his sister.

"Boo!" he shouted. Nothing. Just some old coats. Kai arched an eyebrow. He could've sworn he saw her walking inside this room. Where else could she have hidden. Kai shrugged and closed the door.

"Maybe there's a secret attic or something in here." he said. "This old place is bound to have some secrets lying around." Kai began looking around the room, trying to find some sort of secret cellar or attic or something. But something caught his attention. He began to hear a faint whisper coming from somewhere. He turned around and was shocked at what he saw. The mirror was glowing? No, that's not possible. It's probably just the moon reflecting off it. But he soon realized, there was no moon out at all so he was seeing things.

"Uhh, okay _that's_ kinda weird." he muttered. "Okay, Jinora. Very funny. You can stop now." he said as he began to walk towards the mirror. He had to admit, the mirror was quite cool. Even though these weren't his colors. The details we're quite impressive for a mirror this old. Just how old was it? And what was it doing in a room like this? He looked up and spotted something that caught his attention. The upside-down 'U' with the four elements and a strange creature in the center. For some reason, both Air and Earth were giving off a faint glow. And those we're his and Jinora's elements. Soon he began to hear those faint whispers again. He then realized they were coming through the mirror. He got in for a closer look.

"Ok, Jinora. You had you're fun." he said as he began to walk towards the door. "I'm going back to bed." He was about to touch the doorknob, but all of a sudden, he began to move back towards the mirror, he tried to fight it, but it was like a invisible force was pulling him towards the mirror.

"Uhh, Jinora?" he said, having fear in his voice. Soon he began to get pulled inside the glass. Kai was in shock. How was that even possible?! "Help!" he called as he was nearly inside the mirror and tried to push himself out from the sides, but it proved too strong for him. Before long, he was fully engulfed and sucked inside. He spun rapidly down the strange vortex full of different colors which looked like a rainbow of some sort. Soon strange dust began to appear on him. He suddenly began to feel different as he continued to fall down this never ending hole. But as soon as he entered, the next thing he knew he was shot into the sky and landed face first in the snow.

"Ow!" he moaned as he slowly got up, still in pain from the impact. He wobbled a bit back and back and forth before finally coming to. He looked up in the sky and realized that it was nighttime and..snowing? In the Earth Kingdom? Impossible! It only snowed in the mountains, especially back home.

Home.

Kai quickly began to freak out as he began to wonder how to get home. He went towards the pool and was surprised to see that it was showing an image of the room he was just in, and for some reason, he was relieved. But then something else caught his eyes. His eyes! They were huge! Not normal for a human being. And what else that caught was his look. He looked like he just jumped out of a story book of some sort. Why did he look so...cute? Maybe Jinora was telling the truth after all.

"Uh Jinora?" he called out. "I think I believe you now!" he called out before realizing where he was. "Who am I kidding? I'm stuck in who knows where with no idea where my sister is!" he said. "Well I might as well look for her. Mako will have my head if I lose her." the the earthbender as he began walk into the trees. After a while of walking, he soon saw a faint light in the distance. Thinking someone is there, he frantically began running towards it.

"H-Hey! Anyone-there?" he stopped in his tracks just to see it was just a lamp. He groaned in frustration as he walked up to it. "Ah, it's just some stupid lamppost. What's a lamppost doing out in the middle of nowhere anyway?" he said but it soon left his mind as he began to feel the warmth of the single lit candle. "Oh perfect." he said as he felt the warmth going around him. But soon heard something coming his way. It sounded like some sort of jingling of bells. He began to worry as the jingling got closer and closer to his location.

"Jinora?" he called out only to be greeted by a large sleigh. He gasped and quickly jumped out of the way as the sleigh continued onward. He quickly got and shouted at the sleigh in anger. "Hey! You know how to drive that thing?!"

Big Mistake.

The sleigh came to a halt and all was silent. Kai was a bit hesitant, but decided to walk slowly towards the sleigh. But then he saw something moving inside of it. He couldn't quite make it out because of the darkness but it looked like some sort of winged creature who was standing on two legs. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at it..only to have it look at him. Its glowing yellow eye pierced his soul as they stared at each other. Maybe if he just stood still, he wouldn't see him but apparently it was already too late for that as the creature began charging towards the boy. Kai, now scared out of his mind, began to high-tail it out of there, only to be tackled by the figure and grabbed by the collar of his shirt. When Kai got a better look at it, he was beyond shocked at what he saw. It was a red dragon! He had heard stories of these creatures but has never believed them but here is one, standing right in front of him, grabbed by his shirt, probably going to kill him.

"Hey! Let go!' he shouted.

"What is it now, Garbel?" said a mysterious female voice which sounded like it came from the sleigh.

"How dare you insult the queen of Equestria!" said Garbel as he held Kai high in the sky.

"Wait, Queen!?" shouted Kai, he didn't know that a queen was on board. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't know that a queen was on there, honest!"

"Humph! Perhaps _this_ should jog your memory!" said Garbel as he showed the boy his sharp talons making him even more frightened. "Maybe you should be taught a lesson in respect!"

"Wait!"

Garbel froze in his tracks and the two looked towards the source of the voice. There standing in front of Kai was probably the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She had bright blue eyes and a dark blue mane that looked like it moved by its own like the night sky. She had on a black-blue dress that glistened in the moonlight and also had light blue boots. In the middle of her dress was a crescent moon which gave off a faint glow. But what really caught his attention we're the black horn on her head and the two wings which sprouted from her back. The woman looked down at the boy and had on a look of suspicion but at the same time, still kept that look of royalty.

"Put him down, Garbel." she ordered.

"But your majesty, he insulted you." he said.

"That's an order!" she said, a raise in tone no less. Garbel complied and placed the frightened boy on the ground." What is your name, Bender of Earth?" she asked him. How did she know he bended earth?

"Uh, Kai."

"And how, Kai, did you enter my kingdom?" she asked, now interested.

"I don't know." he said. "I was just following my sister and-"

"Sister?" she said, acting surprised. "If you don't mind me asking, how many siblings do you have?"

"Uh, four?" he answered. "Me, Jinora, Mako and Katara. One controls air, another fire and the third water. Jinora said she's been here before, said she met some pony called...Ze-Zec-

"Zecora?" finished the queen.

"Yeah that's it!" he said. "We didn't believe her at first, we thought that the war got to her head and-"

The queen's eyes subtly widened in alarm, though it was hard to tell. Her eyes scanned the young boy from top to bottom. The gears in her mind working overtime. So, it was true what she had heard. Her right hand slightly clenched, as if she were trying to fight the urge to form a complete fist and punch the tree beside her. Her muscles relaxed and she gave Kai a sly smile, which only made her appear all the more alluring in a dark and mysterious way.

"You're Majesty?" the queen snapped out of her thoughts and saw that the two boys were looking at her strangely.

"Are you alright, my queen?" said Garbel.

"Yes…" she said, making faint smile. "I am just fine." she then looked back towards Kai and smiled at him. "Forgive me for our 'rude' introduction." she said glaring at the dragon before noticing that Kai was shivering. "Oh dear, you look cold. Come sit with me." she said as she wrapped an arm around him and got comfortable.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. Her tonality was now calm and sweet.

"Well...a little bit…." Kai answered, still trying to process that he was sitting with a queen. Without hesitation, the queen snapped her fingers and instantly, a bright red apple appeared on Kai's lap.

"Well go ahead." The queen urged. "One bite, and it'll be like you know everything."

Kai was a bit hesitant to just eat an apple that was formed from thin air from a total stranger. But then again, he was pretty hungry. Dinner wasn't his thing tonight so he pretty much was hungry. He slowly picked it up and took a bite from it. It was like everything he was worried, annoyed or scared about completely disappeared. His mind felt like it was finally opened and he could see everything. But the taste was incredible! As much as he wanted to take another bite, it was like he was completely full already but just that bite opened a new world to him.

"Like it?" She asked snapping Kai out of his trance.

"It's...amazing!" He said. "How-"

"It's no ordinary apple, my dear." said the queen. "That apple has amazing properties. It can allow someone to open their mind and feel free of everything. Letting it all out. One bite, and you have all the knowledge of everything. That's why I like to call it….The Fruit of Knowledge." the queen then looked down at the snow in sadness. "You see, Kai. I have no children of my own. And since you are probably the nicest most honest person I have ever met…." She said. Her sweet voice slithering into Kai's mind. "...I want you to rule my kingdom when I'm gone.'

Kai felt like his heart skip a beat when he heard those words. "Yo-You mean…..King?"

"Why of course!" The queen said. "But of course, you need your family."

Kai's hopes and dreams were now completely destroyed when he heard 'family'. "You're not saying that my brother will be king, will he?"

The Queen laughed at the boy's questioned. "Of course not!" she answered before leaning towards him. "But a King does need servants, hmm?" she said as she gave a wink. Kai breathed a sigh of relief. He already had to deal with Mako back at home being all high and mighty but him as king? That would be a nightmare. With him as King and his sibling as servants, why, _he_ could be the high and mighty., His brother will look to him with mercy. He'll never be bossed or teased around every again. Oh, how he dreamed this.

"Kai?" the boy snapped back to reality as the looked up to the queen who had concern in her eyes. "Are you alright, my boy?"

"Ye-Yeah...I'm fine." Kai answered. "I guess I could bring them…."

"Oh Perfect!" she said before taking his head and began pointing it into a direction. "You see those clouds in the sky?" she said pointing to a large group of clouds in the sky. "That's Cloudsdale, well what used to be that is. Just look towards the city and It'll lead you straight to my house. Once you get there, they'll be plenty of more apples where that came from. You understand?"

Kai quickly nodded. "But can I have another now?"

"No!" she said, he royal voice returning as loud as ever but quickly realized her sudden change of tone when she saw Kai's face. She quickly placed on a small smile. "Don't want to ruin your appetite."

"Uh huh…" Kai awkwardly said.

"Well I must be going now…" she said as she helped Kai off her carriage. "Until we meet again, Kai, Future King of Equestria."

"Safe travels, you're Majesty." Kai responded. The queen blew out a kiss to him before ordering Garbel to continue forth. Kai waved goodbye to the queen till she was completely out of sight. She was actually...really nice. It would be nice to see her again but there was one problem…..

"Kai?"

Kai turned around to see a girl walking towards him. It was Jinora.

"Kai!" she exclaimed as he ran over and hugged him. "I knew you'd find a way here!"

"I only came here so I can get you." Kai said as he looked at his younger sibling, who also looked like she came out of a storybook as well. Big eyes and everything.

"What...What happened to us?"

"Oh this?" she said pointing to herself. "That's just how this world works, I guess."

"Where were you?" Kai asked. "I was worried!"

"Sure you we're…" said the airbender. "But if you really want to know, I was with Zecora. Apparently Nightmara didn't find out after all."

"Night...Mara?" Kai questioned a bit confused.

"The Dark Queen. A Lot of the residents call her that around here." She answered. "She's calls herself the queen of Equestria but she's just too full of herself." she checked her surroundings before leaning into Kai's ear. "Some say she's just crazy." she then noticed the look in Kai's eyes. It looked like a mixture of horror and guilt.

"Are you alright, Kai?" she asked her brother. "You don't look so good."

"Because I-" Kai then felt a sharp pain in his head. He then heard a soft female voice echoing in his head about something. He couldn't quite figure out what it was saying for all heard was whispering. He shook his head a couple times before coming back to his senses and looking at Jinora who looked worried.

"Kai, are you okay?"

"I..Well of course I'm not!" he said as he be hugging himself for warmth. "It's freezing here, yet alone it's night. How do we get outta here?!"

Jinora rolled her eyes. He was just fine. Same as usual."Follow me.." she said as she grabbed his hand and led him back into the forest. After walking for a while, they finally made it back to the large pool of water in the middle of the forest, still with no ice or snow, crystal clear all while giving off a faint glow. The two stared down into the water, gazing at their reflections.

"I look….weird." Kai said.

"It's not all that bad." Jinora said admiring her hair and eyes.

"You're eyes are as big as your head." said Kai. "So how do we get outta here?"

"Easy." said Jinora as she took a couple steps back. "Just hold your breath."

"Wait what are you-Woah!" Kai, without warning pushed into the pool of water. He expected it to be freezing cold but to his surprise, it was quite warm. It felt like he just stepped into a warm spa bath. He then saw someone else jump in as well. Jinora waved to her brother and pointed to the depths where an image of the room was shown. She began swimming towards the image with Kai right behind her. Kai then began to feel like something was pulling him towards it. The same swirling rainbow lights and dust surrounded him and sister as they got closer to the image of home.

They didn't resurface.

(~)

The sleigh moving swiftly across the snow as the queen was left deep in thought about something. They were right all this time. Those idiot were right. But if they were right then that means….

"Garbel, stop the sleigh!" She ordered and the dragon came to a stop and collapsed from exhaustion. She looked towards him and frowned. "Oh get your scaley flank up!" She ordered. "I need you to do something for me."

"What's that, you're majesty?" Asked the dragon who staggered to get on his feet.

"Send a letter to Shade.." She said as a feather and a piece of paper appeared in the dragon's hands. "Tell him….To make a visit to Zecora's." She said as an evil smile spread across her face. "It's time."


	5. Chapter 4: Thru the Mirror

Chapter 4: Thru the Mirror

"Wake up! Wake Up!" Shouted the airbender as she ran into the bedroom and jumped onto Mako's bed.

"Jinora it's the middle of the night…." He groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut even more.

"But it's really real!" She said. "Equestria actually exist!"

"You were dreaming again." Groaned Katara as she got up from her bed and rubbed her eyes. "We can discuss this in the morning.."

"But I'm telling the truth!" She exclaimed. "And this time Kai came to!"

All eyes looked toward the young boy who began to feel a little awkward from their starring.

"What?"

"You saw the….."

"Zebra!" Jinora finished. "He actually didn't go with me. He just-" it was then something came to her mind. What and why was Kai doing in that world to begin with? She looked at Kai with a confused look on her face. "Just what were you doing there?"

Kai was about to say something until he felt a sharp pain in his head again. He rubbed his forehead, trying to get rid of it. He then heard that same whisper he heard from back in the woods. It felt like it was telling him something but he couldn't tell what it was saying.

"Kai, you alright?" Mako asked. Kai shook his head a couple times and looked at his siblings.

"I-I'm fine." He answered. "Just have a bit of a headache. Jinora woke me up to play with her. Sorry about waking you guys up. I just didn't want to leave my sister alone with her imaginary friends, but who am I kidding…" He said as he walked over to the side of the bed. Looking smugly at his sister who was already looking like tears would be coming. "Kids never learn when to stop pretending."

Her heart felt like it was stabbed, flogged and shattered into a million pieces. Kai just straight up betrayed her. Her own brother. A friend was one thing, but you're own sibling? That's a completely different story. Tears began streaming down her face as she pushed her brother aside and ran out of the room.

"Like they say, "fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice how could-"

"You really are a pain." Mako said, turning on him savagely. "She was just wanting to have fun. With all this stuff going on, she needs all the support she can get and you just keep on tossing her aside like garbage!"

"Says you!" Kai spat back. "Last time I checked you and Ms. Smarty Pants over here ignored her even more."

"There's a time and place for everything!" Shot Katara. "At least we played along!"

"Yeah and tried not to hurt her feelings." Kai shot back. "Sure, you really _played_ along. I just thought it was time to speak the truth. One of us was bound to do it."

"When will you ever learn?" Said the oldest. "She's gone through enough and you're acting like an incompetent jerk!"

"I…..Thought…" Kai try to say something back but nothing came out.

"You thought nothing." Said Mako. "You're just thinking about yourself."

Mako pushed him aside and walked out the room with Katara behind him. Kai landed on the bed with a loud thump. His brother. The nerve. He was just telling the truth, someone had to do it sooner or later. This nonsense had gone on far enough and it needed to be put to rest and with her sister running out of the room, he'd say it was successful. Ever since he came to this family, it felt like he was the only one who actually made sense around here. But with Mako being the oldest and his sisters always teasing and bossing him around, he was just tossed aside. Why for once can they just listen to him? Well, when he becomes King of this new world, he'll finally be the one who will be making all the rules. Kai let out a loud yawn and got comfortable as he went to bed. Not even caring in the slightest about his sister. He needed to get back to this world with his family. But how?

(~)

"Please, sit down." said an old man who led the two oldest siblings into his his office. He was quite the short fellow with grey hair wrapped into a bun and a rather large beard. He had on a red robe with yellow lining on the edges, indicating that he was probably awakened by the ruckus from the kids. He had them sit down while he grabbed something behind his desk and placed it down on the table.

"Tea?" He asked the two.

"Um, no thank you." Replied Mako. He offered some to Katara, but she, as well, politely declined.

"So...It seems you have had quite a night." The old man began as He poured himself a cup.

"We're sorry about what happened, sir." Mako replied before getting up from his seat. "It won't happen again."

"I didn't say you could leave." said the old man as he sipped his cup. "Sit. Relax. Let's talk."

"Forgive me, sir, but 'Relax' is the last thing we need." said Katara.

"Oh? Does this have to do with your sister?" He guessed. The two nodded in response. "She seemed pretty upset about something."

"Well, it's just she thinks that she found something…"

"Really?" the old man said now getting quite he continued to drink his tea. "May I ask what it is she found?"

"She thinks she's found a magical land…" Katara began. "Inside the mirror upstairs.."

The elder nearly dropped his cup of tea as he heard those last words. He never thought he would hear them ever again in his entire life. He set down his cup and placed his hand on his lap, deep in thought. The room became eerie and quiet for sometime until finally he cleared his throat and asked something that the two would think they would never hear from a grown up.

"What was it like?"

"It was like talking to someone in an asylum." Mako answered. But by looking at the old man's face, he could tell that was not the answer he was looking for. "You're not saying-"

"That I believe her?" the Professor finished before letting out small chuckle, confusing the two siblings. "I should be asking you that, my boy."

"Kai said that it was a joke." said Katara. "All fun and games."

"And seeing your sister crying and running out of the room feeling like she was been betrayed is all 'fun and games'?"

The two tried to say something, but nothing came out. He did have an honest point. Jinora wasn't all that happy when Kai supposedly lied about what happened. The two tried to think of something to rally back, but they we're stumped.

"Well, I'm waiting…" the professor taunted the two.

"It's..it's just.." Katara said trying to come up with an excuse. "She's just acting all crazy!"

"That still doesn't mean you shouldn't believe her." said the elder who began to pour another cup of tea for himself. "Let me put it like this. Between the time you knew both Kai and, Jinora was it?, Which one has told the truth more? Which one was the most honest?"

"That's just it sir..." Mako began but was hushed by the elder.

"Please. Call me Iroh."

"That's just it, Iroh, Jinora has always been the one to tell the truth more." It was then it finally hit Mako who began to rub his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it...this is the first time Kai has been completely honest as well. He has been honest sometimes, but…."

"Now you're getting somewhere, son." Iroh stated.

"I get what you're trying to do, Mr. Iroh." said Katara. "But all of this-the woods, ponies, zebras. It's crazy talk!"

"Exactly!" said Iroh as he snapped his fingers. "So why would your honest sister, all of a sudden change into a lying lunatic who sees these things?"

"We think it's just the war sir." Mako answered. "It took a toll especially on her so we thought-"

"You thought nothing." Iroh interrupted. "If she is not lying and she isn't mad either...Then we must believe she's telling the truth. Isn't she?" the two looked at him like he just stepped out of an asylum of some sort.

"Come again?" Mako asked.

"What do they teach in school these days?" groaned Iroh as he shook his head. "What I'm saying is that she is your sister! She is family! And I think it's time you all start acting like one."

This statement shut both of the children's mouth for good. As much as they wanted to deny it, the old man had a point. Jinora was one of the most honest girls they have ever known and even with the war going on, they could tell that she was trying to be strong not only for her, but her family as well. Even if it this was true, why would Kai lie about it? What was he hiding from them? Maybe Jinora wasn't all that loony after all, but they needed to be sure.

"Well I think it's time you two head off to bed." said Iroh as placed down his cup and led the two to the door. "I hope we can talk again sometime."

The kids didn't say anything as they quietly got up from their seats and walked out of the room but not before Iroh grabbed Mako's shoulder.

"Mako.." he whispered to him. "If you see her….tell her I said 'hi'." he said as he gave him a wink and let him go, closing the door behind them, leaving the two confused, tired and distraught teenagers alone in the hallway, thinking about what in the world just happened.

(~)

"And Mako gets into fighting stance and unleashes a powerful blast..!" shouted the eldest as he unleashed a powerful wave of fire at Kai who wasn't even paying attention until he saw the the flame heading towards him quickly ducking for cover. Mako chuckled a bit at Kai as he was checking for any bald spots.

"Really?!" he shouted back at him. "I wasn't ready yet!"

"Well stop daydreaming then!" Mako said as he stretched his arms a bit. "Jinora! You sure you don't want play?"

Jinora didn't even bother looking up from where she sat. She was still pretty upset from what happened a couple days ago and it seemed she wouldn't be letting it go anytime soon. Mako frowned and let out a sigh.

"I think It'll be best to leave her be." Katara suggested.

Mako just shook his head and looked back at Kai. "You ready?"

"Are you?" Kai shot back as he cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance. The area was silent as the two stared down at each other for quite some until suddenly Mako unleashed a burst of fire from his fist. Kai immediately got out of the way and fired back with a some rocks. Katara was on the side lines, judging the game while Jinora was still leaning against the tree, not even caring in the slightest. After a couple shots, Kai began to feel tired. Mako had gotten quite stronger since they left home. He grunted in discouragement as he tried to throw back more attacks, but Mako easily dodged them. The boy soon began to get frustrated. He was not going to let him win this time. He will not ruin this for him. He had to always ruin everything, make a fool of Kai and...ugh! Just thinking about him made him want to just hit something. Kai then heard those same voices inside his head from a couple nights ago. He still couldn't tell what they we're saying as he began to prepare another attack. Mako then saw the look on Kai's face. He lowered his stance and began walking towards him.

"Hey Kai you alright?" he asked. The next thing he knew a rock, probably the size of a car was hurled towards him. Mako quickly jumped from out of the way as the rock slammed into the ground. Jinora, Katara and Mako were equally shocked by his sudden reaction.

"Dude!" Mako shouted as he picked himself up. "What gives?!" Mako then saw something that looked different about him. Kai's bright green eyes looked dull and lifeless while his face began to look pale. "Kai..are you…" he couldn't finished his sentence because Kai had already shot another rock at him, not as big as the last one, at least the size of a small ball. Jinora quickly reacted and shot air at it letting the ball fly high into the sky…..

 ***SMASH***

The rock crashed into the stainglass window of the Elder's house. Soon the kids began hear even more ruckus inside as the loud crash and bang.

"Oops" muttered Jinora

The crash was enough to snap Kai out of his little 'temper tantrum', his eyes and face returning to normal. He rubbed his head, still a bit sore from whatever happened but soon stopped to see everyone staring at him, jaws dropped and wide eyed.

"What happened?" he asked. Katara simply pointed in the direction of where the ball went. Kai then saw the giant hole in the window. It was now his turn to get all wide eyed.

"Uh oh..."

(~)

The children looked at the statue, no, the completely _shattered_ statue, now laying on the floor. Bits and pieces scattered and tiny remains spread out like confetti after a birthday party. The four stood before the elder, heads hung and eyes of regret looking up at him. Mako's hands were on his pockets, while Katara and Jinora's were behind their backs. Kai just stood there, his arms limp, both feeling regret for what happened, as well as a bit of confusion to what really happened out there.

It was like a blur. One moment he was having a harmless sparring match with his brother, and the next his anger reached its boiling point and the rest is just bits and pieces. What he was sure of, the slight fear he saw in his elder brother's eyes, it made him feel...kind of good.

"I see you all had a bit too much fun from your sparring match." Iroh said, his arms crossed. "May I ask what happened."

"Well you see-" Katara began, but was quickly interrupted by Jinora.

"It was my fault, sir." she said. "Kai accidently launched a ball to Mako. I reacted quickly and didn't really aim it right. Don't be mad with them, be mad at me."

The three eldest looked on with guilt. Their sister...lied for them. They all knew it was Kai's fault and he nearly killed Mako, but she changed it so it would look like an accident. It was then those words came back to the two older siblings head about what Iroh said several nights ago. If Jinora would go this far to lie to protect her brothers, then she must be telling the truth. The Elder stroked his beard in thought before putting on a small smile.

"It is alright my dear." he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We all make mistakes. It was just an accident. I'm not upset with you all." he then pointed to the pieces on the floor. "But that doesn't mean you can't clean up the mess."

"Of course, sir." Mako replied. "We'll get on it right away."

Iroh nodded before heading out of the room. "The brooms are in the closet over there. Might want to start as soon as you can." he said before walking out of the room. Once for sure they couldn't see him. The Elder's smile was replaced with a frown. He knew right then and there that she didn't tell the whole truth and that they were hiding something. Something about Kai just felt...off with him. It was like he felt a strange presence that he hadn't felt in a long time. A dark presence. Iroh let out a sigh and retreated back to his office.

(~)

"Man, that took forever." Kai groaned as the kids just finished cleaning up the broken statue in the other room. He then noticed that the others were far behind him, looking at him strangely.

"What?

"We should be asking you that." replied Katara who looked at him suspiciously. "Of all the times we played that, we've never seen you go off like that. What happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kai stop playing dumb!" Mako shot back, startling the boy. "You nearly killed me! I almost had a rock for a face!"

"I honestly don't know what happened" Kai answered raising his hands. "One minute I was just fine and the next, The Elder has a new design on his window! I'm more confused as you are right now."

"What are you saying?!" Mako spat. "Look, if it was about almost barbecuing you, I'm sorry okay?"

"It's not-gah!" Kai grabbed his head in pain as he heard those voices for a split second before it completely disappeared.

"Kai are you-" Katara asked only to be shot back by him.

"I'm fine!" he said before letting out a sigh. "Jeez you're even more annoying when you sound like mom."

"She was just worried about you." Jinora said. "And you're welcome by the way."

"Pfft. Whatever." said Kai before turning around and heading upstairs, the three just looked on quite confused by what just happened. Kai never acted like this before. Yes, he was stubborn, annoying, a pain and rude but he was never like _this_.

Looks like the war and dad gone must've really hurt him. Maybe it was best to leave him be for a while, let him cool down.

"Come on, let him be." Maki said as began to head down to the family room. The others soon followed behind but quickly stopped when they heard something. It sounded like...whispering. They couldn't quite tell what it was saying since it was very faint but it was enough for them to hear.

"Do you hear that?" Jinora asked the others.

"Yeah I did.." replied Katara. "What is it?"

"It sounds like…" Mako then turned around and began to walk towards the voices.

"Mako…" Katara called out.

"I can't be the only one who wants to find out where this is coming from." he replied to the two. "Well come on!"

The two looked at each other with some hesitation before following behind the fire bender. The more they went the more clear the voices got. But it was sounded much more different it became. Soon the voices weren't talking, they were….singing. Soon they reached the end of the hallway and were surprised to see who was already there, his ear against the door.

"Kai?" Jinora called out. Kai quickly shushed them and continued to listen to the soft singing coming from the other side of the door.

"What are they singing?" Katara whispered to him. Kai didn't answer but simply removed his ear from the door and grabbed the knob and slowly began to open the door. But when he opened the door all the way, the singing ceased. Kai then became curious and slowly closed the door. When he did, the singing and whispering continued where it left off. He then opened it. Nothing. Closed. Continued.

"Kai what are you doing?" Mako asked.

"What do think?" he answered. "That singing stops when I open the door, are you curious?"

"Of course I am." he replied. "But were not going to learn anything if you keep blocking the way."

Kai glared at his brother opening the door all the way, allowing everyone to walk inside. When they got in, they realized that it was the same room as before where Jinora discovered this 'magical land'. At the far end was the large wooden wardrobe while off to the side was the mirror. Mako then let out a sigh and look at the youngest.

"Jinora-"

"Don't look at me!" she said raising her hands. "It was probably Kai."

"Oh quit your lying!" Kai snapped back. "We all know its you! Still off in you're little dreamland huh?!"

"Guys…"

"Well its not my fault that you betrayed me!"

"Guys!..."

"Hey it was time for someone to finally speak the truth! You were going on far enough. I'm just surprised Mako didnt speak out first."

"What's that supposed to prove?!" shouted Mako. "That you're smarter than me?! Oh you're WAY far from that line pal! Especially with what happened today."

"How many times do I have to tell your pea-size brain!?" Kai shouted. "Do I have to spell it out for you?!"

"Maybe you do, since you only care for your-"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" the three shouted at the second eldest. They looked to she what she was staring at and saw that the mirror was giving off an ominous rainbow glow. The four symbols and the strange creature on the horseshoe began to glow each of their respective colors. The four then began to walk slowly in front of the mirror to get a better look at it. Mako and Katara were quite impressed by its design, even if Mako didn't really like the colors. The gems circling the edges of the metal frame were each giving off a glow of every colors of the rainbow while the mirror just shined brightly.

"Do you have that weird feeling?" Jinora asked.

"What feeling?"

"The feeling like we're being called."

"I have that too." replied Katara. "What do you think Mako? Mako?"

She looked to see the eldest slowly reaching out to touch the mirror. The closer his hand got, he began to feel a cold breeze from the glass. Mere inches from the glass, he became a bit hesitant. What if is hand froze or disappeared or something? What if-wait a minute it's just a mirror, it's not like its gonna suck them up...would it. After building up the courage he slowly pressed his hand against the glass. It felt so cold they Mako quickly pulled it away. It sent several ripples throughout the mirror.

"Ok this is getting creepy.." said Katara. "I think we should leave.."

"Yeah...good idea.." Mako agreed and began to turn around and head out of the room. But before he could take a step…

*Fwash*

Something came out of the portal and grabbed Mako's arms. Mako turned around to see it was a long blue arm, which gave off an bright blue glow. It almost looked like the hand of a child. He pulled with all of his might, but the hand proved to be stronger.

"Hey!" he shouted as he tried pry the hand off of him. Mako then used his other hand and shot a small blast of fire from his fist, hitting the blue hand. It immediately let got and went right back inside. Mako rubbed his arm from the arms grip, still feeling very painful.

"What was that about?!" Kai exclaimed.

"I don't know.." Mako said before turning around and heading back to the door. "And I'm not sticking around to find out why."

"Good point.." Katara agreed as she followed behind him with Kai following as well. Jinora was the last to leave until she heard a faint ripple in the mirror again. She turned around to see the the sound and ripple were getting louder and louder until suddenly the same blue hand shot out from the glass but this time instead of grabbing her, it stretched and wrapped around the girl tightly so she wouldn't escape. She let out a scream loud enough for the three to hear her and run back into the room, seeing her being pulled into the mirror.

"Jinora!" Mako shouted as he and the others ran other and tried to pull her out, but the arm proved too strong as completely sucked in Jinora with the others being pulled in. They yelled as they were sucking inside the magical portal. Once all of them were inside, the mirror gave off a couple more ripples before finally returning to normal, the glowing ceasing as well.

All was still...absolutely still….

(~)

The four yelled and screamed as they were being sucked inside this portal to who knows. They looked around to see nothing but swirling rainbow stripes surrounding them. Jinora, with all her might, tried to break free of the tight grip but all of a sudden, it began to loosen on her and soon completely released her and began to retract back where it came from. Next they began to see these strange rainbow sparkles covering their body and began to feel a strange feeling on their bodies. What felt like minutes was only second as they approached a bright light at the end of the tunnel. The four shielded their eyes from the brightness as they exited the tunnel.

What they saw next astonished them.


	6. Chapter 5: A Talking What!

Chapter 5: A Talking What?!

"AHHH" the four kids flew out from the pool of water high into sky heading straight towards earth. Jinora and Kai quickly used their bending and slow their descent while Mako and Katara weren't so lucky.

"Ow!"

"Doh!"

The two eldest siblings landed face first into the soft snow. They both groaned as they rubbed their head and staggered to get back up on their feet. Once their visions cleared, they were amazed by what they say. It was a forest with trees standing high above into the night, snow gently falling down. They scanned the area, completely entranced, and somewhat unable to believe, what they were seeing. It was true. All of it. They were in…

"Equestria…" Mako whispered to himself.

"Impossible…" said Katara, who was absolutely speechless. Mako turned to her and nearly jumped out of his skin. Katara almost did the same as the two scanned each other. They both looked like they came out of a children's book. And their eyes, well, you already know what they looked like.

"Wh-What happened to us?!" cried out Katara who began to feel her face to see if there were any other changes.

"Don't worry…" The two turned around to see Jinora with her hand behind her back have a smug grin on her face. "It's probably just your imagination."

The two could only feel guilt inside of them as they looked on completely speechless. Jinora was telling the truth this entire time, and they didn't even listen to her.

"Uh…" Mako said looking all stupid and guilty. "I don't suppose saying "we're sorry" would cut this, huh?"

"No...it won't." Jinora said as she gave them a frown. Katara and Mako hung their heads low. Of course she wouldn't forgive them that easily. After all they did to her, seems only fair that she would be mad at them….

*Pft*

A snowball hit Mako straight in the face causing him to stumble back a bit. He wiped the snow off his face to see Jinora smiling at him while tossing another snowball in her hand.

"..But this might!" she said before throwing the other one at Katara which hit her dead-on. Katara wiped off the snow and gave her a glare.

"Oh now you've done it!" she said as she conjured up a much larger ball of snow and threw it at her. Jinora used her air bending to divert the ball straight at Mako who, pummeled back down to the ground.

"Oh it's on now!" he shouted as he formed a ball and began throwing it at the the sisters. One of them hit Jinora right in the face and instead of crying or falling down in pain, she quickly formed another one and chucked it at Mako. Meanwhile, Kai was busy gazing at something else on the horizon. He couldn't quite get a good glimpse at it, but was able to tell it was that Cloudsdale place the queen, or Nightmara, was talking about. He really wanted to see her again. She was so nice to him and that apple, oh he wanted to sink his teeth into another one of those delicious fruits. He needed to get there, _with_ the others but how? His thoughts were soon interrupted when he began to hear those voices inside his head again and his head beginning to throb once more. He still couldn't point out what the voices were saying to him, even if the throbbing stopped. Why was he getting all these headaches all of a sudden? And why did he go off on Mako? And why did it feel good? He couldn't think of anything else when Katara threw a snowball at his arm.

"Ow!" he shouted. The others looked at him rubbing his arm in pain. "Will you guys quit it already?!" he said, still pretty angry at what Katara did. Mako then began to realize something, If Jinora was telling the truth, then that means….

"You little liar." he said as he approached the boy. "Of all the things you did…"

"You didn't believe her either!" Kai protested. But that didn't stop Mako from getting into his face.

"Apologize to her…" he ordered. Kai didn't say nothing and looked over at the two girls who simply raised their hands, indicating its not their problem.

"Say you're sorry!"

"Ok Ok!" Kai said. "I'm sorry! You happy?"

"That's okay." Jinora answered. "Some kids just don't know when to stop pretending." she gave him smug grin, which made him roll his eyes.

"Very funny." he muttered only to receive a jolt in the arm from Mako.

"This is nice and all," said Katara. "But aren't you worried that we might not get back?"

"You don't have to worry about that." said the youngest as she pointed to the pool. "That's our way back, see the image of the room we we're in?"

Mako and Katara walked over to the pool and, sure enough, there was the room they we're just in. looking like a still in a picture. Katara felt a sigh of relief flow over her. At least they weren't stuck there forever.

"Well now that we know how to get back.." Katara said. "What should we do know?"

"We could take a look around" Kai suggested. "I know this great place we can-"

"I think Jinora should choose where to go first." Mako interrupted, putting a smile on the young girl's face and a frown on the boy's. He was so close.

"Well If you guys want, we can meet Zecora." she suggested. "She'd be really happy to see you all."

"Well Zecora it is then!" Mako agreed.

"But we can't just waltz around in the snow like this." said Katara. "We'd freeze."

"Good point." said Mako as he rubbed his chin in thought. What should they used to cover themselves? He then got an idea. "Jinora. You said that this leads back to the room we we're in, right?"

"Yeah. why?"

"I'll be right back." and with that, Mako took a couple steps back and ran with full force into the pool of water. They waited for him to resurface, but he didn't. Soon Katara became worried of Mako's outcome. But after a few seconds, several things began to fly out of the portal and soon Mako was the last one out, landing firmly on his feet this time.

"I think Iroh won't mind if we borrow these for a while." he said as he began to hand out the coats to everyone. "And if I'm not mistaken, Jinora said that she was gone for hours in this world while in our it was only five minutes, right? So if we look at this in a "non" stealing way, It'll be like we never even took them." he finished as he handed Kai the last coat.

"Uh, this is a girl's coat." he said.

"Uh, I know." Mako replied as he placed on his own. "Besides, the color matches your eyes." he said with a chuckle before patting him on the back, Kai glared at the firebender then looked at his coat. Of all the things...well if he didn't want to freeze to death, he might as well put it on. He quickly placed on the coat and buttoned it up. He had to admit, although he hated the coat, it was quite warm and comfortable felt like large wearable blanket. Once fully buttoned he began to catch up with the others. He had to find a way to get them to Nightmara's home but with them visiting this Zecora pony, that put a big damper on his plan. He had to figure out something

And fast.

(~)

"Oh you're going to love it!" Jinora said as the three followed behind her. "She has all these different bottles full of all these crazy potions! Like one can turn you into a bass singer while another can make you fall for anyone you lock eyes on!"

"I think that one is perfect for Mako." said Katara. "He does have trouble with that."

"Oh very funny." he said sarcastically. "I think guys would be more interested in a girl with a bass."

"Sure they will." said Katara before looking back at Jinora. "So what else does she have?" she looked to see Jinora stopped in her tracks.

"Jin?" Mako called. He followed her eyes to see that she was staring at Zecora's hut, the door had been broken in two and the windows were completely shattered. Without thinking, Jinora quickly ran into the hut in fear. The others following right behind her.

"Jinora!" shouted Katara as they all entered the house and we're horrified by what they saw. The place was completely destroyed. Shelves knocked over, books scattered all over the floor, and the large black cauldron knocked over.

"Looks like they started the party without us." Kai muttered to himself before stepping on a teacup, shattering it. He quickly reacted and slid the broken cup to the side, making sure no one saw him.

"Who would do something like this?" Jinora said. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"It seems like she did." said Mako as he tore a piece a paper that was nailed to the wall and began to read it. "The zebra Zecora, is hereby charged with treason against her majesty Nightmara, Queen of Equestria. For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed: Shade, Captain of the Secret Guards. Long live the Night."

"Alright, I shouldn't be the only one here." Katara said as she took the piece of paper and read it once more. "But we should head back."

"We are not leaving Zecora!" Jinora protested.

"If she was with a human, there's nothing we can do.."

"You guys don't understand." said the young one. "It was me. I'm the human. Nightmara must've found out she helped me."

Kai then began to get an odd feeling in his stomach. He was the one that told her about Zecora. But how was he supposed to know she was a criminal?

"We should call the police." Mako suggested.

"Uh hello, Mr. Smart Guy?" Katara said holding the paper up to his face. " _These_ are the police. And I don't think they're the good kind."

"Don't worry, bud." said Mako as he placed a hand on Jinora's shoulder giving her a reassuring smile. "We'll find a way to save her. A friend to you is a friend to all of us."

Kai wanted to speak the truth, but he soon felt that same throbbing in his head from before and those mysterious voices once more. He shook his head a couple times before finally speaking up...but not in the way he intentioned.

"Why should we? I mean she _is_ a criminal. If you plan of breaking her out, you're just as crazy as Uncle Bumi back home."

Mako was about to speak until the team heard something from outside. They went over to the door and saw something on the branch. It looked like a small blue bird with some purple feathers. It sounded like it was..'psst'ing them.

"Did that bird just do what I think it did?" Katara asked. They team looked back at the bird only to see it fly away. They exited the house and watched the bird fly away into the distance.

"What was that about?" Kai questioned.

"I don't know." Mako said. "But I feel like it was trying to tell us something."

"Well I for one don't want to stick around for what's going to happen." said Katara as she began to head into the other direction. "I'm going home."

"And where exactly is home?" Kai asked the waterbender. She froze her tracks and realized that he was right. Where WAS home? She soon began to get frightened and began to panic.

"Oh nononono!" she said frantically as she began to pace back and forth. "Why didn't I see it sooner!"

"Katara…"

"We can't be lost. We can't! Oh why didn't I collect some sticks or stones or something…"

"Katara!"

"I mean Kai can use his earthbending to gain some height and try to see where we are. Oh, maybe Jinora could-"

"KATARA!" the three shouted to her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to see the three giving her a "Really" look.

"I went into the zone did I?"

"Don't worry we'll find our way back." Mako said. "We just need to retrace our steps."

"Of course!" said Katara said. "Why haven't I thought of that!"

"Maybe because she's a bit of a worry wart." whispered Kai into Jinora's who couldn't help butt giggle. Her giggling ceased when she then heard something from the trees.

"Did you-"

Mako shushed her and told her and the others to get behind him. They complied and quickly formed a circle, checking their surrounding and getting into a fighting stance. Soon they heard another snap and moved towards the sound of it. Leafs were then heard as the noise got closer and closer to the team. They got side by side and readied for whatever would come out. What they saw was quite unexpected.

Out from the bushes came a small blue fox, which had strange purple markings all over its body. It had big, bright violet eyes that looked upon the group with curiosity. They slowly lowered their defences and looked aimlessly at the creature.

"It's...a fox?" Jinora spoke up. "What's a fox doing out in the middle of winter?"

"It could be some sort of winter one." Kai said. "There's bound to be some roaming around here."

Mako slowly got and began to walk slowly towards the fox with his hand stretched out.

"It's okay little one…" Mako whispered. "Here. girl."

The fox looked at his hand with her head tilted to the side. It slowly got closer to the firebenders hand before sniffing it a couple times before finally walked towards him, allowing Mako to pet her.

"Aww, you're not so bad aren't you little one?" he said as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He turned around and walked back towards the group. "Hey, look what I got."

The team surrounded the firebender who was caressing the fox in his arms. The girls couldn't help but 'aww' at the sight. It was the most adorable thing they ever seen in their lives. Its big eyes, little nose, large ears. Kai just looked at it with a bit of unease while Jinora began scratching its ears. The fox couldn't help but start twitching its hind leg, indicating she was enjoying it.

"You like that don't you?" said Jinora. The fox gave out a cute yelp that instantly melted the girl's heart.

"She's so cute…" Katara said before noticing the burn mark on the fox's paw. "Oh you've been hurt." she gently picked up her and examined it. It didn't look too bad, but it seems she got burnt by something. "Looks like someone or some _thing_ burnt her pretty bad."

"What do you mean be some _thing_?" questioned Kai.

"I don't know.." Mako said as he continued cradling the fox, beginning to place his finger on her nose "But who would want to hurt this poor innocent-OW!"

The fox suddenly bit Mako right on the finger and she held on tight. And I mean _tight_. Mako let out yell so loud, it could probably be heard on the other side of this world. He was no longer cradling the fox because now he was trying to shake her off, but she had quite a grip.

"Get this...thing off of me!" he shouted. The others quickly began pull on the fox with all their might. The pulled and pulled until finally, she let go causing the four to fall on their backs and causing Katara to lose the grip of fox, letting her slam right into a tree face first. It slowly peeled off like it was a poster on a wall, having a look of shock and bewilderment on her face and fell to the ground with a thump, leaving an imprint behind. The four got up and brushed the snow off their coats, Mako applying pressure on his finger.

"What...was THAT about?!"

"Maybe you touched her in and uncomfortable place." Kai said as he finished wiping himself off and helping Jinora with her coat. "But you kinda deserved it. The look on your face though!"

"What do mean by that?!" Mako exclaimed as he continued to apply pressure. "That fox nearly ate my finger!"

"Ow!" said a young female voice. The team looked around to try to find the source of the voice. They then say a bright flash of light and turned towards it. Once it died down, they saw someone, or some _thing_ beginning to stand up from where the fox once was. It was a beautiful young girl who looked like she was at least 15-16 years old. She had large violet eyes and and long blue hair. She had also two large fox ears which twitched every so often and had on a white dress that was tied up by a ribbon on her back and had on blue boots with a purple line going down the middle and white tips at the end. In the middle of her dress was what looked like a heart, but in the shape of a fox's head with the ears, nose and everything. On her right arm she had a the same burn scar that was on her paw that went all the way to the palm of her hand. the girl shook her head a couple times from the impact of the tree and grabbed both sides of her bewildered face and stretched it a couple times before having it retract and return to normal. She glared at the four, quite unhappy about what happened. "What gives?!" she said to then but noticed that the group was staring at her jaws dropped and wide-eyed.

"Uh hello?"

The team let out a scream as they just saw this fox they were just petting turn into...whatever she was! And did it just stretch her face like it was rubber?! The girl just stood there and watched them let it all out. She tapped her foot a couple times and looked at her invisible watch. Finally the team began to calm down and took in several deep breaths.

"Are you guys done yet?" she asked, her hand positioned on her hip. The team looked at her before screaming again. Apparently not.

"This is ridiculous." she muttered to herself. She then took her arm and suddenly stretched it out to the four, slapping them all simultaneously on both sides of their faces before retracting to its normal form.

"Now are you done?" she said as she began to walk towards the group, but not before Mako summoned a fire dagger.

"Stay back...freak!" he ordered. The girl simply wrapped her arm around his legs and tossed him aside. She began to get closer to the other three. Katara and Kai tried to stop her, but she simply tossed them aside as well. Soon she came face to face with Jinora who was already ready to take her on.

"Do-don't come any closer.." she warned. The girl then reached for something in her pocket. Jinora readied herself for the worse but was surprised by what she saw what the girl was holding in her hand.

Zecora's earring.

There was no denying it. It was the same earring that was on the zebra when she first met her. But why did this girl have it?

"How did you-"

"You're Jinora, are you?" she asked. She nodded. The girl then grabbed the airbender's hand and placed the earring inside of it. "She wanted me to give this to you before she was captured. To let you know she's okay."

Jinora let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness she was alright but for how long?

"What happened here?"

"What do you think?" the girl answered. "The Dark Queen's "royal" guards decided to pay her a visit and you can tell by the broken door it didn't end well."

"So this Nightmara person really does have her?" Mako asked as he got up from the snow and walked over to the others. The girl nodded.

"Just who and _what_ are you?" Kai asked the girl. Still a bit frightened about what just happened.

"Well first off, the name's Chi." she said. "And second I'm a fox." she said before showing off her stretching powers. "A "unique" kind." she quickly winced from the pain in her arm and retracted her arms back to normal and began rubbing her burnt arm.

"Are you alright?" Mako asked Chi. She just looked at him giving, a glare.

"Are you serious?" she said. Mako raised an eyebrow in confusion. Chi rolled her eyes and grabbed Mako's arm. She could see the faint hand print from when he was grabbed by something on the other side of the mirror. She repositioned her hand in the correct position and showed it to Mako. It was then it hit him.

"It was you…" he said.

"Bingo."

"Look. about what happened…"

"Don't worry about it." said Chi. "It's not all that bad." She said.

"You had quite a grip." Mako commented. "Sorry about burning you."

"I should be saying sorry to you." Chi replied. "I mean, I was the one that tried to pull you in."

"Speaking of which.." Katara began as she took Chi's arms and used her headband to bandage the scar. "Why we're you trying to pull us in?"

"Let's just say that we've been waiting a long time for you guys to come." She said as Katara finished wrapping up her arm. "Thanks."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Kai. Chi was about answer until her ear began to twitch a couple times. The four looked at her with confusion.

"What is it?" Jinora whispered.

"It's not safe here." Answered the anthro as she quickly turned back into a fox. "We need to leave. Follow me!" She said as she ran back into the bushes. Jinora, without thinking, began to follow her but was stopped by Katara.

"You're really gonna follow her?" She said to her.

"She has a point." Agreed Kai. "Just because she gave you that, doesn't mean she's on our side. She probably stole it from her."

"Well she did say that she knows what happened to Zecora." Mako pointed out. "And that she's alright."

"Mako. She's a fox...thing." Katara pointed out. "She shouldn't be saying anything!"

"You guys coming or what?" Said Chi as he head poked out from the bushes.

"Yeah." Mako called out. "We were just talking."

Chi looked both ways and gave a stern look at the four. "Word from the wise: best safe to talk in small corners. Especially at night." She said before signaling the others to follow her. "Oh and by the way, it's fox-anthro. Thank you."

"What did she mean by that?" Said Kai.

"She means the trees…" whispered Jinora before placing a finger to her mouth, telling the others to quiet down. While logic says that following a strange fox-girl creature deeper into the forest wasn't the smartest of choices, but with everything else that has happened and Jinora's friend in danger what other choice did they have?

"Take my hand, Jin." whispered Mako as he held Jinora's hand and began following Chi. it felt like they had been walking for miles and miles without end. Soon Jinora began to stagger behind a bit. Mako saw this and placed her on his back to carry the rest of the way.

"Watch you're step up ahead. " said Chi. "Were approaching poison joke territory."

The team didn't know what she meant until they approached a small patch of blue flowers. Chi showed them all the safe patches in the trail and guided them safely across. Soon, they finally reached the end of the path and came on top a small hill. The kids gasped at what they saw down below. It was a small village, snow covering every single house and pathway. It actually looked like it was abandoned for quite sometime. At the very end of the town was a large tree with a glow coming out from the inside of it.

"Good, they're still awake." said Chi. "Thought they already went to bed….but looking how it's eternal night, that's kinda hard to guess."

"What is this place?" Mako asked the fox.

"This is Ponyville." she said before frowning. "What's left of it anyway. Since the snow came, everyone abandoned the town, leaving it to be buried." she then began to walk down the hill. "Come on. There's someone I want you to see." she said before stopping again. "Oh and also. When she sees you, just let her do her thing…"

The group looked at each other with confusion before heading down the hill. Once inside, the town looked much creepier than from afar. There was no life whatsoever. The windows and door were bolted shut with wooden planks and pathways were littered with junk. Kai then saw a strange building off to the side. It looked like some sort of...cake house? I mean, it had on toppings like a cake or ice cream, but it was hard to tell with all the snow on it. Finally the five made it to the large tree. It looked like an oak tree with several branches sticking out from on top of the leaves. It had windows and and a sign that had a picture of a book on it. Katara leaned towards the sign to get a better look.

"Golden...Oaks...Library." she said out loud. "This is a library?"

"You could say that." said Chi before changing back into her anthro form. "Hang on a second." she then knocked on the door a couple times before trying to open the door. "Hey Spike, it's me open up!" Nothing happened. The team looked on with confusion.

"Maybe he's not home?" Kai guessed.

"Oh, he's home." said Chi as she then cracked her fingers. "He's just being a wuss." she then raised her hand and instantly it turned into a key. She then placed the key inside the lock and began to twist it around. "Almost got it…."

*BZZT*

Chi let out a yelp once she was then met with several volts of lighting. She quickly pulled her hand and looked at it. Her hair was now completely frizzled, standing on end, with bits of bolts appearing every so often.

"Are you alright, Chi?!" exclaimed Jinora.

"Yeah...just peachy.." she said as she fixed her hair back and looked back at the door, now fuming mad, her face completely red in anger. "Oh now you've done it, ash breath." she muttered before banging on the door with both of her hands. "Hey Derpy brain, Open up!"

"What's the password?" said a voice on the other side.

"It's me, genius!" she shouted back. "Open the door!"

"Password!"

Chi had enough and turned around, walking back a ways before stopping. She has had just about enough of this nonsense.

"Step aside." she said. The four, without question, took a couple steps back. Chi then got into position and ran towards the door with full force, her hand the size of a boulder. She was mere inches from the door until all of a sudden, she was caught in a magenta aura and froze in her tracks. The five then heard the door knob move a bit before finally opening up revealing who was inside. The first was a small purple dragon who had green spikes on his back, head and tail. He was rather small for a dragon, probably indicating he was a baby. The second one was a purple unicorn with purple eyes with a lavender mane and tail with a purple and pink stripes going down the middle. She had rather large eyes and a small nose but what really caught the four was her small purple horn and the weird mark on her flank. It looked like a six-pointed star with five others surrounding it. The two looked at the fox anthro with confusion while she was still frozen in her tracks, blushing from embarrassment.

"Well...this is awkward." said Chi. "Hey, Twilight."

"You should've just said the password." Spike said to her.

"You knew it was me!" shouted Chi as she tried to move her hand. "Besides it's a stupid one to begin with."

"Egghead is not that hard to remember!" exclaimed Spike. "Unless you are one."

"When I get my paws on you…."

"Alright you two thats enough!" shouted Twilight. "Just what are you doing here anyway? It's not safe at this time."

"It's not safe at _any_ time, Twilight." Chi corrected.

"Uh...hello?" Kai called out to the three. "We're still here."

Twilight tilted her head to the side and her jaw hit the floor completely. Spike looked in her direction and fainted on sight. The four saw this and were confused by what was happening.

"Uh, hello?" Mako called. "Anyone home?"

Chi then began to silently countdown to herself "3….2….1…."

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Twilight said as she produced the biggest smile on her face and zoomed towards the four, tossing Chi aside into a pile of snow. She examined their bodies, grabbing their hands, touching their feet, even pulling their hair.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" Twilight shouted as she stood in front them, eyes wide and smile wider than her face. "It's you! It's really you!"

"Uhh.." Mako scratched the back of his. "Were you expecting us?"

"Well duh!" Said the unicorn. "Only everypony in Equestria was waiting for this day to happen!" She then sat down on her flank and placed her hoof up to her face. "But who thought _I_ would be the one who would find them!"

"Who said you found them?" Said Chi as she shook off the snow from her hair and dress. "I took a tree to the face and a new tattoo thanks to hot head over here, just to get them here!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Exclaimed Mako. Twilight got a closer look at Chi and gasped when she saw the bandage around her hand and arm. She slowly began to unravel it, revealing the scar looking even worse than before now even more swollen.

"He is _not_ going to like this..."Twilight said before calling to her assistant. "Spike!"

Spike instantly jolted awake and went at attention. "Yes, ma'me."

"Get the medical supplies from the closet. Chi's been hurt pretty bad."

"Yes, Ma'me!" Spike said as he saluted and went back inside.

"Oh and Spike!"

The dragon poked his head out the door. "Yeah Twilight?"

"See if you make something to eat for our guests. They must be starving."

"You got it!" He said as he pulled out an apron and ran inside to get the things ready. Twilight then looks towards the four and pointed a hoof to the door.

"Well what are you waiting for? Make yourselves comfortable."

The four looked at eachother, all nodding in agreement before entering the house one by one. Kai insisted the two girls in before him as he then gazed back up in the sky, Cloudsdale still floating in the distance. He really wanted to see her again and those apples. He could already taste them. But with everything going on, It'll be now much harder to get them. Suddenly he began to hear those voices inside his head but for some reason, his head wasn't throbbing. Why the sudden change?

"Enjoying it?"

Kai turned around to see Spike standing at the door, chef hat and apron on. He did look rather silly in it, even he had to admit it. "Come on. Foods almost ready."

Kai nodded and began to walk inside but not before looking back one more time. He let out a sigh and closed the door behind him.

He needed, no, he _must_ see her.


	7. Chapter 6: Betrayal and Trust

LOE 6: Betrayal and Trust

The kids all relaxed in the chairs Twilight provided for them as they sat in front of a warm fireplace. Spike had made some Hot Chocolate and Tea for them and was almost finishing up with the cookies in the kitchen. Chi was lying in Jinora's lap, her arm completely and properly bandaged up, in her fox form sleeping as the kids had just finished telling Twilight and Spike the story of how they found their way here and when they discovered Zecora's hut. The room was silent until Twilight finally spoke up.

"So that's how you made it here, huh?"

"Yeah. That pretty much sums everything up." Replied Mako who just finished sipping a cup of cocoa.

"Well, Chi is known to have a strong grip." Spike mentioned as he brought the plate of cookies and placed it in front of the table. "Arm and teeth wise. But I still can't believe Zecora got arrested. Wonder if she went without a fight."

"By the way they described the hut, Spike, I think she didn't hold back." said Twilight as she took a sip of her tea.

"Is there anything we can do?" Asked Jinora, hoping for a good reply but frowned when Twilight shook her head.

"I'm sorry. But once captured by the Dark Queen, it's not easy to be released."

"I heard that they take the prisoners to her castle and torture them." Spike said as he took a cookie and tried to get on the couch. Katara helped him out and placed him beside her. "They say that once you enter, it'll be a miracle if you escape without harm."

"So she's stuck there?" Mako asked again to Twilight. She nodded her head. "Breaking her out is one thing, getting _in_ is another."

"Where does she live?" Katara asked. Twilight then levitated a rolled up piece of paper from a shelf and unraveled it with her magic, showing the kids a map of Equestria. It was a vast world full of mountains and deserts and buildings as far as the eye could see.

"That castle on the very top is where the remains of the Crystal Empire was in the Frozen North." Twilight began. "Just getting 200 ft from it is a death sentence."

"She'll have to really like you if you don't want to be food for the timberwolves." Spike said as he finished his cookie and got another one. "And I mean _really_ like you."

Kai then started to get interested in this subject. Maybe this could help him get to her.

"So let's say for an example..." Kai began as he a took a look at the map. "If any of us were friends with her, what's the fastest way to her house?"

Twilight arched an eyebrow at him before speaking "Well, there is one way…" said Twilight. "There's the path on the train tracks. The train has been decommissioned for many years now so It'll be easier that way, and faster, to take the hot air balloon by the station. We used that when we came here, so it should still work. But even if you get there, she has a shield around her home no pony can penetrate it, not even her. Why do you ask?" asked the unicorn who gave him a suspicious look.

"Just because.." said the boy acting like he didn't really care. That was it. That was how he was going to see her. But he needed a way to get to it. To get away from her siblings. But what?

"If you don't mind me asking.." Mako began. "How long have you been living here? The village looks pretty abandoned."

Twilight thought of this for a second before answering. "At least several months. I was sent here by order of the queen."

"Wait! You're working for Nightmara?!" Exclaimed Jinora, trying not to wake up the fox.

"Oh, no no!" Twilight said. "Believe me. I don't like her anymore than anyone else. I was sent by... _her_."

"Her?" Katara questioned as she finished her cup of tea. "Who's her?"

Twilight and Spike exchanged looks at each other. They both nodded in agreement. It was time they knew.

"The thing is, the reason why we're out here is because…" Spike looked both way to make sure everyone was listening and began to say a name in a hushed voice.

"Raava is on the move…"

Chi, who upon hearing that name, instantly woke up and scanned the area. Raava. What an interesting name for a pony. And by the way Spike said it, she was probably quite important.

"Who's Raava?" Kai questioned. The three animals looked at boy before Spike suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Who's Raava?!" Spike between breaths. "Good one, dude!" Spike kept on laughing until Chi used her good paw to knock him upside the head. "Ow! What?!" He exclaimed. Chi simply pointed to the kids all bearing confused looks on their faces. Spike saw this and realized that this was not a joke. They really didn't know Raava was.

"You're not kidding, are you?"

"Well, we just got here." said Mako. "Mind telling us who she is?"

"She can't be all THAT important." said Kai. The three animals gasped at what the boy said.

"You take that back!" shouted Chi as she growled at him.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Raava is much more important than you think she is!"

"Oh really?" Kai said as he crossed his arms. "Please. Enlighten me."

"Chi calm down." Twilight said to the fox. Chi lowered her defenses and layed back down on Jinora's lap, not taking her eyes off the earthbender.

"Well to answer your question…." Twilight began as she rolled back up the map and placed it on the shelf. "Raava is not only the most powerful pony in all the land but also the true queen, I'm sorry, _princess_ , of Equestria. Long ago, she mysteriously disappeared and that's when Nightmara came into power, turning our peaceful home into a winter wasteland of eternal night."

"But now she's back!" Spike exclaimed as he got up on the table. "Now she's waiting for you at Rainbow Falls!"

Rainbow Falls? Raava? Princess? Waiting? All these and more swirled around the children's' heads. Especially Kai. Just who were they calling true princess? And Raava? What a stupid name for a pony! And is princess taking it down a notch? Kai then began to feel the migraine and voices again as he grabbed his head in pain. He felt a hoof touch him and looked down to see that Twilight was there with a concerned look.

"Are you okay Kai?"

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine." he said before walking towards the door. "I just need some air. All this bogus is hurting my head." and without saying another word he opened the door and walked out of the tree, slamming it behind him.

"Has he always acted like this?" Chi asked the kids.

"You could say that." replied Mako. "But he's just been acting so...different than normally. But besides that, you said that this Raava was waiting for us?"

"Of course she is!" Spike exclaimed shaking the table. "Don't you know the prophecy?" The kids once again showed their confused looks to the three. Spike face palmed himself. "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding…."

"Didn't you hear them before, Spike?" said Chi. "They weren't here for that long. Let me explain. Raava returning, Zecora's getting arrested, The guards…..it's all happening because of you!"

"So what? Now you're blaming us?" said Katara, feeling a bit offended.

"Who said anything about blaming you?" said Twilight. "We're thanking you."

"Okay now I'm REALLY confused." said Mako as he rubbed his temples. "First you're blaming us, not you're saying you're thanking us? Make up your mind!"

Twilight then levitated a book from the shelf and opened it up to a certain page. Once finding the right one, she lowered it down to the three kids and showed it to them. The kids looked at the pages and were surprised to see that the images were moving on their own.

"There's a prophecy.." Twilight began. It goes like this:

 _When time is dark and day is cold_

 _Four heroes will rise from the old_

The images showed several ponies enslaved by Nightmara. It then changed to show four humans, two boys and two girls.

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _and Air_

 _They will be the answer to our prayer…_

The next images showed the four bending their elements and fighting the queen's evil forces.

 _But while they'll save the world from the_

 _night_

 _One will betray and walk from the light._

 _Poisoned by greed, jealously and might._

The next image showed one of the boys turning against the other three and stood beside the queen. He ordered several timberwolves to chase the others away. He then turned around and bowed to the Dark Queen, only to be consumed by her power.

 _But once the traitor returns to the light._

 _The four will reunite and destroy the night._

The four team up once again and fired their elements at Nightmara, who disappeared in a puff of smoke, never to be seen again.

 _When the Elements of Four,_

 _Sit on Canterlot's throne._

 _The dark times will be over and done._

The final scene then showed the four kids sitting on the thrones of Canterlot Castle looking over their people, who celebrated their victory against the Dark Queen. Twilight closed the book and placed it back on the shelf where it was before.

"That last part didn't rhyme, you know?" Katara pointed out.

"You're missing the point!" Chi exclaimed. "To say to you in english, it's foretold two sons and two daughters each with one of the elements, will defeat the Dark Queen and restore peace to Equestria!"

"And you actually think we're the ones to do it?" said Mako who was now even more confused than ever.

"Well you _better_ be." Spike said. "Because she's already getting your army all ready."

"Wait _our_ army?!" Jinora exclaimed nearly knocking Chi out of her lap.

"Okay, now _I_ need some air." said Katara as she got up and went towards the door.

"I think you guys made a mistake, we're not heroes or legends or anything!" said Mako. As much as he wanted to help in war, LEADING one was a different story. And helping another world defeat a magical monster was way out of their league. Maybe it was a mistake to come to this place. Katara was right, this was too much. With his mind made up, he got up from his seat and went towards the door. "Thank you for the hospitality. But we have to go home now." he reached for the door knob, only to have his arm grabbed by a blue hand. He turned around to see Chi in her anthro form standing several feet from him.

"You can't just leave!" exclaimed Chi. "You know what I had to go though just to get you here?!"

"She's right." Jinora said. "We can't just leave Zecora."

"You heard Twilight." said Mako and he pulled Chi's arms off, allowing it to retract back to normal. "Going there is a death sentence. I'm sorry Jinora there's nothing we can do."

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Spike as he looked towards Twilight hoping she would do something. But instead she simply grabbed a piece of paper and walked towards Mako, handing it to him.

"Just follow the black trail. That'll take you back to the lamppost."

Everyone was shocked by her sudden reaction. Spike thought she would actually take her side but she didn't. She's actually allowing them to leave.

"Twilight…"Chi began.

"We can't force them to help us." Twilight said looking at the two. "If they don't want to help, then it's their choice. The two hung their heads. As much as they hate to admit it, Twilight was right. It was their choice if they wanted to help and by the looks of it, they didn't. This was their chance to save their home, but now it was gone for good. But they must respect their decision.

"I'll go make you guys something for the trip." said Spike as he sadly walked into the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry." Mako said to the unicorn. "I wish there was something we could do."

"You did what you could." Twilight said as she gave him a soft smile. "Just keep your family safe."

Mako nodded softly and gestured Jinora to come to him. Jinora, head hung low slowly went over to Mako and held his head.

"Come on. Let's go get the others." he said as he began to turn the knob, only to have the door burst open, nearly knocking the two off their feet. Katara came rushing with a horrified look on her face.

"Katara what's wrong?" Mako asked then realized someone was missing. "Where's Kai?"

Katara didn't say anything but simply looked at Twilight. "You said the fastest way to her castle was with a balloon right?"

Twilight nodded. "Yeah. but why are you-" it was then she realized what she was, or in this case, _who_ she was talking about. She became frantic and looked at Chi, already knowing what was happening. "Chi…"

"It only hurts when I use my powers." she answered before changing into her fox form. "I'll get us there in no time." Twilight nodded and ran into the kitchen to get Spike.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Mako exclaimed. He looked at his two siblings, who both had horrified looks on their faces. His looked at Katara, their eyes locking on each other. It took a while to notice it but it soon clicked in him at what was all the ruckus. "Kai. He didn't."

"He did." the three looked at Chi who had a stern but concerned look on her face. "Has Kai ever been to Equestria before?"


	8. Chapter 7: Escape!

Chapter 7: Escape!

Kai tried to keep the hot air balloon at a decent height as he sailed across the night sky. The snowfall was much more violet at this height then it was back on the ground. Kai had told the group that he went outside to get some fresh air. Well, he wasn't lying about getting air, that was for sure. But he didn't mention anything about stealing the hot air balloon Twilight told them about. Kai gazed over the vast land of Equestria. He had to admit, the scene was quite beautiful. The land stretching as far as the eye could see. He then saw the lost city of Cloudsdale, hovering in the sky floating right past him as he continued onward to the queen's house. Hours passed as he kept the balloon at the certain height.

When Kai was much younger, his father had taught him how to use a hot air balloon when he took him for a ride before the war. It was quite simple really, just keep blowing the hot air from the flame into the balloon to keep it afloat and when he wanted to descent, just to let it run out. Kai kept warm as he stood closer to the flame of the balloon. Before he left, he tossed aside the coat he was given when they first entered the world, well for him, second. There was no way he was going to wear that thing when he met her again.

It felt like forever since he has seen her. She must've been worried that he may never come back to see her or got lost. He wondered what she would think when he didn't bring the others. She'd probably understand. He tried to bring them, but they didn't listen to him. Who know's? Maybe when he becomes king, he can do a lot more with them then just being servants. And those apples, he could almost taste them, the sweetness of that one bite he took, Imagine what it'll taste like when he tries a green apple or maybe a yellow. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a light in the distance. He went to the edge and squinted his eyes to get a better look. He smiled when he saw what it was in the distance. But then he began to hear those voices inside his head again, but finally was able to understand what they were saying.

" _Turn back….Turn back…Resist..Overcome."_

What was that about? It was like the voices were telling him to not go. Was that what they were trying to say? Either way, by the looks of it, there was no going back on this. Even if deep down he wanted to.

(~)

"Hurry!" shouted Mako as he and the gang ran towards after the path of the balloon. Chi was leading the team as they tracked on for many miles. Couple of hours had past until finally they made it over a hill and were surprised what they saw. There, standing in the distance was the largest castle they had ever seen. This was nothing compared to the Ba Sing Se's palace back home. The castle glistened in the snowy night as it gave an spooky blue glow. The team scanned the area trying to find the Kai but nothing.

"Where is he?!" exclaimed Katara as she scanned the area.

"Maybe he's just going to rescue Zecora. " Jinora suggested, not wanting to believe his true purposes.

"Look!" Spike shouted. The gang looked up see a small object floating in the sky. It was the hot air balloon, gliding gently in the night sky. Once the balloon was close enough, a wave of energy went through the area. Suddenly a giant teal color shield appeared over the area. A small hole appeared over where the balloon was heading, allowing it to enter.

" **KAI**!" Jinora shouted to him. Chi quickly covered her mouth with her paw.

"Sush! She'll hear you!" she then saw Mako tried to make break for it but was stopped by Twilight with her magic.

"Let me go!" he shouted as he tried to break free.

"You're falling right into her hands!" Twilight exclaimed.

"We can't just let him go!" Katara shouted at the unicorn. "He's our brother!"

"He's the bait!." said Spike. "The Dark Queen wants all of you."

"Why does she need all of us?" Jinora asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true..." Chi exclaimed. "To _KILL_ you!"

Their hearts froze in place when they heard that word. They all looked towards to the air balloon which made it inside the the shield before it closed behind it and disappearing. Their brother...now at the hands of this queen. Why would he do something like this? To put his entire family in danger? Katara clenched her fists so hard that they turned pale and looked towards Mako in anger, sadness and betrayal almost like she was going to shed tears.

"This is _all_ your fault!'"

"My fault?!" Mako exclaimed. "How is this my fault?!"

"None of this would've happened if you just listened to me in the first place!"

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't mean anything like that...which is why we should've left when we had the chance!"

"So now everyone is putting the blame on ol' Mako huh!?" he shouted. "Well maybe if you-"

"Shut it!" shouted Jinora. The fighting ceased as all eyes looked towards her. She was already shedding tears. "This isn't going to help Kai."

"She's right." Twilight agreed. "Only Raava can save him now.."

The siblings looked at each other. He betrayed them. Betrayed them all. But that still didn't mean they shouldn't try to save him. As much as he was annoying and stubborn, he was still their brother. Their family. Mako went over and hugged his sisters who began to cry softly on his shoulders. With his mind made up, he looked towards the three creatures.

"Then take us to her…" Mako answered. "We're going to save our brother."

(~)

The first thing he noticed when he walked down the long, deseret street was that it was much colder than it was outside. He had to keep his arms inside his shirt just to keep warm.

"Note to self: when I'm King, build a sauna." he said to himself as he continued down the long road. He checked his surrounding to see that there were remains of old buildings, now crumbled to the ground. He then began to notice strange objects on the side of the road, he got a better look to see that it was crystal statues of small ponies all showing fear and mercy.

"Wow. Over decorative much?" muttered Kai as he continued down the road. He finally made it to the front of the castle where he then saw a much larger crystal statue. It was a rather big horse that had not only a horn but also large wings as well. It stood on it hind legs and was looking towards the sky.

"So this is the mighty Raava huh?" he said before chuckling to himself. "Powerful pony in Equestria they say, what a joke!" he said before continuing. Towards the castle he looked around to find the entrance until he spotted a door on the far corner of the building. He began walking towards it and noticed a pile of sticks in his way. He simply stepped over them until something happened that caught his attention.

The sticks began to move on their own and suddenly began to form into something. Kai couldn't quite tell what it was until it became more reminiscent. Soon paws, a tail and a head began to form until finally the last stick went into place and the empty eye sockets glowed an eerie green color. It growled at the boy, who was now completely terrified. He quickly got into a fighting stance and was about to attack the creature but was quickly pounced on and pinned to the ground.

"Be still, stranger!" he said in a dark evil voice that carried an echo. "Unless you value your life. Who are you?"

"I'm Kai!" said the earthbender, who was completely scared for his life. "I met the queen in the woods the other day and told me to come here! I'm the bender of Earth!"

Upon hearing this, the wolf got off of him and allowed Kai to get back up.

"My Apologies, fortunate favourite of the queen. Or else, not so fortunate." said the wolf as he headed towards the door. "You're just lucky I didn't tear your face off. Now come on."

Kai gulped as he slowly and carefully walked behind the wolf not daring to walk in his tracks. The two began walking down a long set of stairs that took them high into the castle.

"Right this way." called out the wolf. Kai tried not to look down as they got higher and higher until finally they came to a hallway with two large doors at the end. As the two were walking down the doors, Kai noticed the statue's very amazing detail. The eyes, body, even the ears. Whoever made these must've been an amazing architect

"Neat huh?" said the wolf. "The Queen made them herself. It depicts the fear of the original inhabitants that used to live here."

"The crystal ponies." Kai answered.

"Looks like someone has been doing their homework." the wolf said they both reached the end of the hall. The wolf opened the door and the two walked inside what was the throne room. It wasn't as big as he thought it was going to be but it was still quite large.

"Wait here." said the wolf as he went to a door behind the throne and disappeared. Kai then decided to get a better look at the throne room while waiting. Several window showed the snowy outside world with several crystal pillars on each side. He then noticed something...different compared to the ones he saw before. These crystal statues. The pure fear in their eyes. Their plead for mercy. It looked like they were…..

"No way.." he whispered.

"Like it?" Kai quickly turned around to see a tall pony standing on the throne. It took a while to recognize, but it was actually Nightmara herself but now a pony. She was rather tall and kept the same color scheme she had she was a, what did Chi call it?, Anthro. Instead of having on the dress from before, she had on what looked like a helmet that covered most of her head except for her long, pointy horn. Her hoofs also had on boots that had strange markings on them but still kept the bright blue color from before. On her chest was what looked like a chestplate that had the crescent moon from her dress. On her flank, she had the same crescent moon symbol but it gave off an eerie glow. Nightmara then walked down her throne heading towards Kai. As much as Kai was happy to see her again, deep down he was also afraid, but why was that?

"You look…" Kai began.

"Beautiful?" said the queen as she walked over towards Kai. "You're not the only who's said that." she then walked beside a crystal statue. Kai was a bit hesitant but built up the courage and asked.

"Excuse me, your majesty but are they-"

"Real?" she finished. She nodded her head. Kai took a couple steps back in fear. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here.

"Pretty, isn't it? I had no idea what to do with them, so I simply decided to give my throne room, some...decorations." she then noticed the look of fear in the boy's face and decided to change the subject. "Tell me, Kai." she said as she walked back towards her throne. "Are your sister's deaf?"

Kai was a bit confused by her sentence. "Umm. No?"

"Is your brother….stupid?"

"Well I think so, but mom said-" Kai then noticed the look on Nightmara's face, slowly morphing from a look of Queen-like composure into a look of pure rage. Kai became a bit hesitant to continue and the pieces began to fall together. Maybe they were right about her. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to come back here. Maybe she really was evil. Oh, what was he kidding? She had statues of dead ponies all over this freak house! He needed to leave. Now. slowly Kai walked backwards towards the door, trying to keep the fear inside him.

"You know what?" he said as he got closer to the door. "I just remembered...I forgot something back in my hot air balloon at the entrance. I'll be right back." Kai then came to a stop when he felt something behind him. He slowly turned around and saw several wolves growling at him. He slowly backed up away from them but soon bumped into something. He then slowly turned around to see that it was Nightmara looking down at him, her face fuming with anger.

"I asked so little." she began, her voice cold as ice. "And you couldn't even do THAT!"

"You-you really are a monster." Kai stated as he got into a fighting stance. "They we're right about you! You have Zecora!"

Nightmara looked at him and gave an evil smug. "And you said that your brother was stupid. I can probably guess where your intelligence went to."

Kai tried to throw a rock at her, only to quickly realize that the earth beneath his feet would not respond to his command. He tried again. Nothing. Nightmara saw his bewilderment and shock and let out an evil laugh that echoed throughout the halls. Kai tried everything that he could do, but nothing happened. Suddenly his head began to throb as he fell to the ground in pain. He looked at his hands, and saw that the color was beginning to drain from it. The throbbing got worse and worse and let out a cry of pain.

"What...What's happening to me?!" Kai shouted as he clutched his head in pain.

"Remember that apple I gave you?" said Nightmara. "It was a very special one. It slowly drains you of your magic and energy until there's nothing left to suck up!"

Kai tried to get up and attack her, but she kicked him right in the gut, sending him flying into a wall. He clutched his gut in pain and took in deep breaths.

"Now then, stupid boy." said the queen as she levitated him up by the collar. "You're going to tell me where your siblings are. Unless you value your life!"

"You'll have to kill me first!" Kai shouted as he tried to resist the pain. Nightmara smirked at his answer.

"Then it looks like we have to do this the hard way." she said as her horn began to glow a teal color and slowly placed it on his head. Kai let out a yell as her horn touched his forehead. Nightmara looked inside his mind, trying to find where the others were. She saw everything, from when she first met Kai all the way to now. But then she spotted something in his mind and traced back a bit. She saw the four kids entering Twilight's home. Of course. It explains why he used the hot air balloon. A cruel smile appeared on her face as she retrieved the information but soon she began to grunt as she tried to keep the connection flowing.

"Stop it!" she muttered. "You are weak!"

Kai heard the voice inside his head again. It sounded like a female voice, but with a hint of fear in it.

" _Let Go…!_ " she said to Kai. " _Resist...Overcome!"_

Kai proved to be much stronger than Nightmara anticipated when suddenly, a green shock wave radiated from Kai's body the two, causing them to fly into the opposite direction. Kai hit the crystal wall so hard that it knocked him out, while Nightmara skidded across the floor. The guard quickly ran to her aid.

"Your Majesty!" said the leader as he got behind her and hoisted her back on her feet.

"I'm fine!" she bellowed before seeing the unconscious Kai on the floor. All limp and almost lifeless as the color continued to drain from him.

"Take him to the dungeon!" she ordered. Garbel then appeared towards him and began dragging him from the throne room. She then looked down at the captain, still showing a sign of determination in her eyes.

"There in Ponyville." she began. "Shade. Don't fail me…"

Shade nodded and ran out of the throne room, leaving Nightmara alone. She walked towards her throne and sat down. She was deep in thought as she tried to figure out what happened. This had never happened before. So why all of a sudden did she try to fight? Maybe she had a chance with Kai, but she knew how that went. Even though it had been years since it happened, Nightmara knew this wouldn't last long. She would still try again and next time it would probably be the final time. She had to get rid of these humans before it was too late. Hopefully she would find them in Ponyville. Raava will not win. Not this time.

But why deep down did she know she would?

(~)

Once Shade made it to the courtyard he let out a mighty howl that echoed throughout the area. Countless wolves began to appear from behind houses and inside the castle. More than a dozen timberwolves surrounded their leader as they saluted to the captain.

"Order from the Queen!" Shade bellowed. "The benders are residing in Ponyville. Our orders are to bring them to her. Dead or Alive." he said. The wolves howled in unison as they got into position. "Lower the shields!" Shade bellowed. The same teal shockwave appeared as it went to the top, revealing the shield. Suddenly, a large hole opened up at the end of the long street, allowing the wolves to go through.

"Let's ride!" Shade shouted as he led the pack down the street and out into the frozen world. They ran for miles and miles without resting for there was not much time to waste. The Queen trusted them to get the job done with no delays. After a couple hours of treading through the snow they finally made it to the outskirts of the abandoned town. Shade then turned around to face his colleagues, giving them the next order.

"There's the house!" he said pointing towards the lit up tree. "Hold nothing back!"

(~)

"Spike! You have the map!? Twilight called out as she frantically placed several books inside her bag.

"I'm little busy over here!" shouted the dragon as he was quickly packing some food into a pouch. "Twilight?! Where's the-"

"Shelf on the right!" she called out before looking towards the eldest human female. "Katara-"

"Way ahead of you." she said as she handed her the map. Twilight then made sure she had everything but realized she was missing something.

"Quills! Where are my quills?!"

"I got it!" Chi shouted as she stretched her arm up to the top of the shelf and grabbed the quills from on top and handed them to Twilight.

"Thanks!" she said as she quickly packed them up and closed her bag. "Is everyone ready?"

"All set!" Spike called as he tried to pull a large bag from the Kitchen. Mako took the bag from him and put it on his back only to nearly fall on his back due to the weight. "Do we really need all of this?!"

"Unless you want to starve on the way there!" Spike said as went to help Twilight with her things

"They're almost here!" shouted Jinora as she kept watch with Twilight's telescope out the window, spotting the wolves heading their way. They soon heard a loud crash and looked to see that they were trying to break in via the door.

"That door won't last long!" said Twilight as he used her magic to move a bookshelf, revealing a large tunnel behind it. "Come on!"

The team, without question, quickly went into a long dark tunnel. Twilight was the last to enter as she scanned the area before quickly levitating the shelf back over just as the door to the library was destroyed by Shade. He was the first to enter as the pack ran in behind him, checking the place to see where their hiding.

"Nothing sir!" said a wolf.

"Keep searching!" he ordered. "They couldn't have gotten far!"

"Hey Boss!" shouted a timberwolf. Shade went over to where one of his wolves called to him. Shade rushed over to see that the he was pointing to a small opening in the side of a shelf.

"You two!" he said to a couple of wolf's nearby. "Help me with this!"

The wolve's complied and helped with pushing the shelf away, revealing a long narrow tunnel. Shade looked down and gave his colleagues a wicked smile.

"Take them."

(~)

"This tunnel will take us straight to the edge of Ponyville." said Twilight said. "This was used to evacuate ponies from the town during the first snowfall."

"Couldn't you have made it a little wider, at least?" said Mako as he tried to move while crouching down.

"Hey, we designed this for ponies, not humans."

Jinora then tripped on a tree root and fell on the ground. Chi, in her anthro form, rushed over and helped her up.

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?" said Chi. She then froze in her tracks as her ear twitched a couple times.

"Chi?" said Spike.

"They're in the tunnel." she whispered to the team.

"Quick follow me!" said Twilight as they quickly ran faster down the tunnel. Soon they could hear the barking of the wolves as they got closer and closer.

"We could really use an earthbender right about now!" said Spike. Mako then thought of an ide. He dropped the bag full of the food and lit it on fire, hoping it would keep the wolves off their tail for a while.

"What are you doing?!" Spike yelled at him.

"You wanna live or die?" Mako said to the dragon as they continued down the long tunnel. Finally they came to the end of the tunnel. Which was a dead end.

"We're trapped!" said Katara.

"No we're not!" Chi said as she got in front of the group and pointed up to the sky. There in the corner was a small hole, revealing the night sky. "That's our way out!"

"But it's too far!" said Spike. "We can't make it!"

"Have you guys forgotten already?" said Chi who gave them a grin. "You got Fox-girl on your side!" she then looked at Twilight, giving her a thumbs up.

"You sure about this?" Twilight said, only to gasp when she heard the wolves closing in on them.

"Leave it to me!" said the fox as she then stretch her arms and legs on each corner on the wall. "Who's first?"

Katara decided to take the first launch as she walked up in front of Chi and grabbed on to her arms. Might as well get this over with.

"So how does this work?" she asked.

"Just hang on." said Chi as she then nodded to Twilight. She used her magic to pull back the makeshift catapult a certain ways. Once it was back far enough, Twilight let Chi go, flinging Katara right up to the hole and landing on the soft snow. The team looked on with concern, hoping nothing happen to her. Soon a head poked over the hole and waved to them, indicating she was alright. They let a sigh of relief only to gasp when they heard the barking was getting closer.

"Quick! Mako! Spike!" Twilight shouted to the two. Spike got in Mako's arms as they approached Chi who got in position. Once Twilight made sure they were far enough, she let go allowing the two to fly through the hole and land on the snow, Mako accidently released Spike, causing him to land on some rather large objects. Soon it was only Jinora, Twilight and Chi left. The barking sounded like it was just around the corner.

"There isn't time!" Chi said "We have to go together!"

Twilight and Jinora looked at each other before nodding in agreement. They both got inside and Twilight began to pull back one more time. But before she released them, Chi yelp at the pain in her right arm accidently letting go. They quickly picked themselves up and could see the wolves heading towards them. Thinking quickly Twilight began to charge her horn up until suddenly in a bright magenta flash, the three girls disappeared and reappeared on the surface.

"Now, Katara!" Mako shouted. She quickly bended a large bit of snow and froze it over the exit, trapping the wolves inside. She turned around to see the three girls, the tips of their messed up hair partially singed and smoking and looking like they just been barbecued.

"You guys alright?" he asked.

"I feel like my stomach is where my kidneys are." said Jinora as she was clutching her gut.

"Warn us when you do that please?" said Chi as was dusting the ash off her head.

"It was last minute decision! I didn't have time to think!" said Twilight as shook herself clean. Mako took count of everyone but realized that someone was missing.

"Hey where's Spike?"

The team frantically looked around, trying to find the baby dragon until Twilight spotted him looking at something. She walked up behind him to see what he was staring at.

"Spike?" She asked. "Are you-*gasp*" Twilight looked in horror at the endless amounts of crystal statues littering the area like a gnome garden. Each of them showed faces of fear, anger, or even sadness as they were frozen in their final moments of their lives.

"Wh-What Happened?" Jinora said as the rest came over and saw the terrible sight before them. One specific statute caught the eye of the three equestrians. They went over to get a better look. Twilight nearly screamed at the sight. It was a male pegasus that had a spiky mane and tail. They couldn't tell what color he was since he was a statue. Spike placed a hand on her as she shedded tears at the sight.

"I'm so sorry, Twilight." He said.

"Who is that?" Katara whispered to Chi.

"That's Flash Sentry." replied the anthro. "Twilight's fiance'"

The four looked at the unicorn with sadness as they watched her hug the lifeless pegasus and begin to cry softly on him, Spike comforting her.

"Who...Who could've done this?!" Mako said. His anger beginning to build. "They were innocent!"

"Tell that to that Dark Queen." said a mysterious voice. The group turned and the equestrians gasped at who was behind them. Standing before them was a bizarre creature who had a head of a pony with a deer antler on one side and a blue goat horn on the other. He had one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows and the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane, and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembled that of a snake. The kids had no idea who or what this thing was, but the equestrians knew all too well who this creature was. Spike clenched his fist and began to walk towards the front of the group.

"I should've known." he growled as he approached the creature. "Take one more step, draconequus, and I'll fry your face off!"

"Draconequus?" Jinora questioned. "What's that?"

"It's a creature that has the head of a pony and all kinds of other things." Chi replied before giving a glare to the draconequus. "Isn't that right...Discord?" Discord clapped his paw and claw together, applauding the fox's intelligence.

"That you are, my dear Chi." said Discord as he disappeared and appeared beside the anthro giving her a pat on the back. "But have no fear. I'm on your side."

"Really?" said Spike got in front of him and pointed an accusing claw at his face. "Then why was it a coincidence of you just now showing up here all of a sudden, huh?"

"Oh, Spike." Discord said as he rubbed the little dragon's head, annoying him. "You're so adorable when you accuse me."

"What are you doing here, Discord?" Twilight asked as she walked away from the frozen Flash. Discord got a better look at Twilight's eyes and noticed that she was crying just recently. The draconequus then frowned and was about to answer until he heard the barking of the timberwolves nearby.

"I think now is not to good time to discuss allegiances later." he said as he pointed to closed up hole. "It seems our friends are on their way now."

"That's impossible." Mako said. "Katara closed off the exit. They can't jump that high."

"You're right they can't." Discord said. "But they are excellent diggers."

The team began to get worried as the barking got louder and louder. With no other choice, they looked to Discord.

"What do you have in mind?"

Discord simply smiled and snapped his fingers engulfing the team in a bright white light. Suddenly the wolves bursted through the frozen door and ran out, only to stop in their tracks when they saw what was waiting for them. It was Discord...now in a red bathrobe, sitting on a fancy arm chair, sipping his tea by the fireplace. Shade looked to one of his soldiers, wondering what was happening but the wolf simply shrugged.

"Oh, hello there!" said the draconequus, waving to the pack. "Tea?"

"Don't patronize me, draconequus!" bellowed Shade as he walked towards him. "We all know what side you're on. We're looking for some humans."

Discord couldn't help chuckle at the wolf, leaving him confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing." he said as he continued to drink his cup. "It's just _humans_? Here in Equestria? I think you snap a twig up in the that ol' noggin of yours." he said as he knocked on Shade's head a couple times, aggravating him.

"Stop it!" he shouted swatting his hand. "You think you're so smart? Well don't forget you're little conflict with Nightmara all those years ago."

Discord let out a sigh and crossed his arms, allowing the teacup to float in mid air. "Is she still sour about it? It was a harmless joke."

"Blowing up nearly half of her castle was nothing close to 'harmless' " said Shade before smiling at him. "But if you tell us where the kids are, I can put in a good word for you and who know's, maybe she can drop all charges against you."

Discord then began to rub his chin in thought. It would be nice to not be on Nightmara's wanted list. He wouldn't have to keep running or staying clear of her forces anymore. But Discord already learned the hard way of betrayal long ago. With his mind made up, he took his teacup and literally sipped up the glass itself and tossed it aside, letting it fall on a timberwolf, drenching it in hot tea.

"Well it would be nice to finally made amends." he said to the wolf. "Oh why not?" he then snapped his fingers, causing a green arrow to appear on the ground.

"They went South." he said. "I heard that a group of Raava's troops were waiting for them in Ghastly Gorge. If you're lucky you can catch up to them before it's too late."

Shade formed an evil grin on his face. He had them now. "Good choice." he said to him before looking to his pack. "Smell them out!" he ordered before the pack began to follow the arrow towards the gorge. Discord waved goodbye to them as the last wolf disappeared from sight. Once for sure the last one was gone, Discord disposed of his bathrobe and kicked the chair away. He then pulled a string at the end of the fireplace, causing it to go up like a window blind, revealing the gang all in different, crazy positions with Chi holding them up with her arms. They all glared at Discord, not enjoying this predicament.

"The coast is clear!" he said.

"Did you really have to do this?" said Spike who was on Mako's head, wearing a cupid costume.

"What? Can't I have some fun?"

"Can you please get us down?" said Katara who was in a pose of a fountain statue. "My arms are beginning to hurt."

"You and me both." Chi agreed.

"Alright! Alright!" Discord said. "Now If i'm not mistaken, it should be right under your left arm…"

"What are you-" Chi began only to realize what he was talking about. "Oh no. Don't you dare-" she couldn't finish her sentence because Discord was already moving a small feather under her arm, causing her to laugh. "No! Stop!" She pleaded between giggles. She couldn't sustain the team as she was now shedding tears and soon lost her grip, causing the other to fall right on top of her. They all groaned from the impact as they staggered back up on their feets. They looked down to see Chi crushed beneath them looking shocked. She glared at Discord.

"Not. Cool."

(~)

"We were on a mission when we received a distress call about some fugitives needing some help…" Discord began as they all sat around a small fire near the tunnel. "Who knew that it was a trap. Flash sacrificed himself so I could escape. When I came back...it was too late." He lowered his head in sadness and guilt. "I was actually on my way to you, Twilight. To tell you what happened but well...you already found out."

Twilight lowered her head in sadness, still feeling the pain the her fiance is gone. "It's not your fault, Discord. There was nothing you could do."

"So you weren't on her side, are you?" Spike said, feeling a bit guilty about accusing him.

Discord shook his head. "I may have done some crazy things back in my day. But even if she gave me full pardon, it wouldn't compare to amount of forgiveness that Raava gave me. Besides she already forgave me so what's the point? That fake trail should keep those pieces of firewood occupied for a while."

"Spike rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bit stupid for what he did. "Look Discord…"

"Oh don't worry, Spike." said Discord. "All is forgiven." he then got up from where he sat and began to walk from the group. "Well I must be off."

"You're leaving?" JInora asked.

"It's been a pleasure, my dear princess and an honor." said Discord as he bowed to the three. "But time is short and I must continue the mission."

"What was the mission?" Mako asked.

"Raava herself has sent me and Flash to gather more troops for your army." he answered. "Even in a predicament like now, I know even Flash wouldn't give up. Not now. Not ever." he said before pulling out an general's hat and placing it on his head. He then saluted to the team. "Farewell, friends! Until we meet again!"

"Discord, wait!"

Discord turned around to see Chi was the one that called him. She became a bit hesitant before asking him a question.

"Back home...Raava….Nova...are they thinking about me?"

Discord looked at fox and saw her hopeful violet eyes, glowing in the fire. He gave her a soft smile. "More than you think…" and without saying another word he disappeared into the trees. Chi could only smile at his answer.

"Are they still talking about this war?" Katara said. "Because with everything that's going on, I still don't have any plans on fighting a tyrant."

"But you have to!" Spike said before looking to the eldest. "Mako. We can't do this without you."

As much as Mako wanted to say yes, he began to remember the words the conductor told him. War is a nasty thing and the last thing he needed to do was to put his family in grave danger. This world was depending on them but what could they do? They were kids! There was nothing they could do.

"We just want our brother back." he simply said. The equestrians looked at each other. They well knew that war was not on their to-do list. And all they wanted was their brother and then they could leave this place. But without them, all hope was lost. But like Twilight said, they must respect their decision. Hopefully, Raava could help them change their minds but for now, they had only one goal in mind.

Saving their brother.


	9. Chapter 8: Ray of Hope

Chapter 8: A Ray of Hope

"Open your eyes….Open your eyes…"

Kai slowly began to open his eyes he was greeted by a bright white light. He tried to get up, but winced at the pain in his gut from when Nightmara kicked him. He looked around and checked his surroundings, it looked he was in some sort of white space. He looked in all directions and saw absolutely nothing. It was like in a endless limbo or nothingness. How did he get here?

"Open your eyes…"

"Hello?' he called out. "Is anyone here?"

"Wake up, Kai…."

"Where are you?" he shouted. "I'm already awake!" he looked around a couple more times until he spotted something in the distance. He had to squint his eyes so he could tell what it is. It was a rather large figure and kinda looked like a...human. Kai then quickly to limp towards the figure, hoping it would help him.

"Hey!" he called out. "Hey you! Do you know where we are?!"

The figure didn't move or say anything. Kai began to get closer and nearly froze in his tracks. Suddenly, the figure turned around and looked at the horrified boy before walking towards him. He couldn't tell what she looked like because some invisible force was blocking her identity.

"St-stay back!" he said as he began walk backwards before falling on his back. "Ge-get away from me!"

"No! Wait!" the figure pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you.."

"You're Nightmara, are you?!" he exclaimed. The figure looked down at the mention of her name.

"Yes.." said the figure. "And No…."

Kai was confused. "What are you talking about? You're the Dark Queen!"

"I am…" she said. "But deep down, I'm not as evil as you think…"

Kai was trying to process this info. What was she talking about? He then recognized the voice. It was the same one that was inside his head whispering to him. "It was you." he said. The figure nodded. "Wh-Who are you?"

"I can't explain right now…." said the voice before beginning to back away. "Right now you need to open your eyes…"

"What are you talking about?" said Kai but the figure began to walk away from him. "Hey wait! Were not done-AGH!" he grabbed his head as he felt the pain coursing through it.

"Open your eyes…."

"Wait stop!" Kai tried to fight the pain but was too much. His vision became blurred as he stumbled back to the ground, trying to use his last bit of strength to sustain himself until finally, he blacked out.

"Wake up, Kai…"

(~)

"Wake up, Kai!" whispered a voice. "Open your eyes!"

Kai instantly shot up from the floor, completely drenched in sweat. He tried to get up but noticed that his leg was connected to a chain, preventing him to escape. He looked around and noticed the dark cold room, one window showing him the outside world the moon's light shining down on him.

"Oh thank goodness you have awaken! For I was worried that your life was taken." Kai turned around to the source of the noise and noticed a creature beside him, chained as well but with all four. She looked like she hadn't eaten for days and wasn't properly cared for. Kai got closer look and noticed the earring she had on. It almost looked exactly like the one Chi gave to….

"Zecora?" Kai guessed. The zebra nodded her head.

"Im am she but not so hot. But you are Jinora's brother, are you not?"

"Yeah.." he said. "Where are we?"

"We are in the dungeon young one." she said before noticing Kai's paleness. "I see the effects had already begun."

"What are you talking about?" Kai said. Zecora simply pointed to the puddle in front of them Kai looked into it and gasped at what he saw. His tan color was now began to turn into a pale white and eye bright green eyes were dull and lifeless. His hair became much darker and even his fingertips looked like ash.

"What..What's happening to me?!" he said. "I'm...I'm"

"Dying? Yes you are little one." Said Zecora. "And soon the fruit's curse will be over and done."

Kai couldn't believe it. That fruit he ate was a death wish. And he didn't even know it! All different emotions we're going on in his head. He didn't know what to think right now. All he could think about was his family and that he may never see them again. He would become a cold, lifeless body very soon and they wouldn't even know it. Kai then leaned against a wall and placed his head between his legs. Zecora could hear the sound of his soft crying and crawled over to comfort him.

"There, there it is alright, my dear Kai." she said as she rubbed his back. "She played with you, there is no deny."

"But it is my fault!" he said. "I was the one who told her about where you lived. I was the one that ate that fruit and placed my family in danger. I was the one who betrayed them!" he looked up to the Zebra, his face covered in tears. "I'm so sorry!"

"You must not cry with guilt, young man." Zecora said, before giving him a soft smile. "Because the prophecy is going all according to plan."

"Prophecy?" Kai said as he wiped away the tears. "What Prophecy."

Zecora was about to answer his question until they both heard the sound of footsteps heading their way, quickly they both got back to their places just as the door opened, Nightmara and Garbel walking in.

"You are a clever boy are you?'" said the Queen. Kai looked at her with disgust. "My guards tore that stump apart. You're family is nowhere to be found." Nightmara's then grabbed Kai by the neck and lifted him up to her face. Her ice-cold eyes staring into his dull green ones.

"Tell me where they are." she demanded.

"I don't know!" he said, sounding more scared.

Nightmara smirked. "Then you are no more use to me.." she said as she tossed him back down and charged up her horn, ready to kill him.

"Wait!" Kai pleaded. "They said something about Raava!"

The charging beam on Nightmara's horn suddenly vanished at the sound of her name. Kai realized what he said quickly covered his mouth but it was too late. He looked to Zecora who simply but carefully nodded at him.

"Raava?" said Nightmara, her voice sounding fearful. "Where?"

"Please, Nightmara, don't let him comment." said Zecora. "What he'll tell you will be nothing but nonsense."

Nightmara pondered at the Zebra's statement for a bit. She could look inside his head again, but she well knew what happened when she did that before. Zecora may have a point.

"He may not know…." she said before looking down at the Zebra with a wicked smile. "But you might. Garbel! Release the horse."

"Yes, my queen." said the dragon as he took the key and began to unlock Zecora's chains. Kai could only watch helplessly as the Zebra, who was still weak from no lack of food or water, was picked up and tossed at the Queen's feet. She crouched down to her height and looked her in the eyes

"You're going to tell me everything you know.." she said to Zecora. "And I will not go easy on you."

"Why must bother finding the truth.." Zecora said, as she looked up at the queen. "Just accept your fate and look into sooth."

The queen frowned at the Zebra and kicked her in the stomach, making Zecora grunt in pain.

"Remember who you serve, stupid pony!" she scowled before standing back up. "Take her upstairs." she ordered. Garbel grabbed Zecora by the hind legs and began to drag her up the ice cold steps. "And ready the sleigh, no bells. It's time we pay a visit to an old friend." She chuckled to herself before leaving Kai behind in the dark dungeon, slamming the door behind her. Kai could only watch as Zecora was helplessly dragged away off to who knows where. He got back in his corner and placed his head back between his legs, feeling even more guilty than before.

But why did Zecora say that his betrayal was...actually good?

(~)

The team looked high in the sky as they were standing on top of a large mountain. Gazing out in the night sky.

"It says here that Rainbow Falls is just beyond the Crystal Mountains." Said Twilight as she looked at the map. " the only thing standing in our way is the Frozen Falls."

"Falls?" Mako questioned.

"Neighagra Falls has been frozen for over 500 years." Said Chi. "Nothing to worry about."

Mako took another look at the vast world. "It's so far."

"Well what did you think, hot head?" Said Chi. "Expecting it to be smaller."

"Much Smaller." Said Katara as she looked out into the night. Jinora then noticed something in the corner of her eye. She turned to see the ruins of an old castle hiding it the trees of the forest.

"Whats that place?" She asked Spike.

"Oh that?" He said. "That's just the Stone Table." He then leaned into Jinora's ear and whispered something to her. "Legends says that if you sacrifice somepony who did wrong, you gain their powers and abilities. Cool huh?"

"Yeah...cool." Said Jinora, looking a bit uneasy.

"Well come on. Let see how far we can get until we rest." said Twilight as she places the map back inside her bag and led the team down the hill. "Hopefully, Nightmara won't catch up to us."

(~)

The door opened as Garbel let the Kai down the hall. Kai then noticed something behind a large room. He couldn't quite tell who it was but it was probably Nightmara and Zecora. He saw Nightmara get frustrated and her horn. Zecora back away before a bright flash emitted from the Queen's horn engulfing the room, when the light disappeared, he could see Zecora but she wasn't moving. It was like she was frozen in place right when the queen shot her with her magic. A door opened and Nightmara walked out from the room her horn smoking a blue color. Kai looked at her horn then back at Zecora and realized what she did. She turned Zecora in a….

"When you are ready, Bender of Earth." said Nightmara as she snapped her fingers, ordering Garbel to take him to her sleigh. It was time they paid Raava a visit.

(~)

The team walked down the mountain as they headed towards the forest.

"Come on you guys! While we're still young!" shouted Chi as the three were falling behind.

"That fox is getting on my nerves…" Said Mako as he lifted him Jinora on his shoulders. "I swear if I hear her boss me around one more time, I'm gonna make nice big, fluffy scarf."

"I heard that!" yelled Chi

"You were meant to!" Mako called back.

"Hurry up! Run!" Twilight called out.

"They are getting kinda annoying.." Jinora muttered to her siblings.

"No! Behind you, it's her!" Spike called out. "Run!"

The three turned around and looked in horror as they saw a horse and a sleigh. heading their way. Mako quickly placed Jinora down and took both his sister's hands. The jingling of the bells were getting closer as the team ran down the mountain at top speed trying not to trip or fall behind. Finally they made it down the mountain and into the forest when they discovered an old run down village.

"Quick! Inside!" Twilight shouted as the team ran into a abandoned house and closed the door. They all got quiet as the the bells of the sleigh came to a halt. All was quiet until they heard the sound of footsteps heading their way. It took a couple steps before finally coming to a stop by the door. It knocked a couple times before realizing no one was there and turns around to leave. Moments passed as silent filled the room.

"Is she gone?" Jinora whispered.

"I'll go look.." said Mako as he began to to get up, only to be stopped by Chi.

"No!" she said. "You're no good to Equestria dead"

"Neither are you, Chi." whispered Twilight.

"Thanks for the compliment!" said the fox as she winked at the unicorn before jumping on to the nearby table and out the window. Sometime passed and Chi still haven't returned. Maybe she was attacked before she could call for help? Or worse? The team began to hear footsteps heading their way as they heard it heading towards the door. Mako and Katara quickly got into a fighting position, ready to take on whoever is behind the door. The door then suddenly opened, startling the group, causing Jinora to scream but sighed in relief when they saw it was Chi, but now having the biggest grin they have ever seen.

"Well why are you still here for?" said the fox. "I hope you've been good, cause there's someone here to see ya!"

The five slowly got up and exited the house and who they saw was unknown to the kids but brought a smile to Spike and Twilight's face. Standing before them was a old pony with a white mane, tail and beard. He had on an brilliant blue robe littered with stars, moon and golden bell. His sleigh had a giant bag on the end and was being carried by strange blue horses with glowing blue eyes. He chuckled at the kids who were bewildered at the sight that was before them. While they were relieved that it wasn't Nightmara, but for some reason the sight of him brought a smile to their faces, almost like..they knew him. JInora felt a shiver a gladness run through her which you only get if you're solum and still.

"Happy Hearth's Warming, sir." said Jinora.

"It certainly is, Jinora." said the pony, who was named Starswirl. "Well ever since you've arrived."

"We're sorry about running away from you." said Katara. "We thought you were-"

"The Dark Queen?" finished Starswirl as he looked at his sleigh "Well although we both share an interest in these ol' things. I've been riding mine a lot more than she has." he then looked down at the three equestrians and smiled at them. "Twilight. Spike and Chi. You are all very brave. Raava is very proud of all of you."

"You met Raava?!" exclaimed Chi. "How is she?"

"She doesn't go one day without at least having your name in one sentence." said Starswirl as he scratched her ears.

"Wait I thought Twilight said there's no Hearth's Warming." Mako mentioned to the stallion.

"No..not for a long time." said Starswirl. "But that ray of hope you brought to this world, your Majesties. You're magic, is beginning to weaken the Queen's power." he said as he pointed to the horizon. "Look!"

The team looked in the direction he was pointing and gasped at the sight. Behind the tree's they could see a small ray of light coming out from the horizon. It was a sight that nearly brought the three equestrians to tears. It was the morning sun. inching its way into the sky.

"Still.." said the stallion as he began to levitate his bag off the sleigh. "I dare say you could have some use with these!"

"Presents!" exclaimed Jinora. Starswirl levitated something out and handed it to Jinora. It was a small brown book with the head of an alicorn on the front. It's eyes and edges of the book gave of a wondrous glow.

"You are gifted, little one." said Starswirl. "You are filled with happiness and magic and always curious about new things. This book will help you learn about our past and hopefully, you can teach our future." he then levitated something else out of his bag and placed it in her hair. It was white brooch in the shape of a butterfly with blue markings. It as well gave off a faint glow. Jinora then felt a strange feeling coursing through her body. It was something she never felt before but at the same time it felt...familiar. Almost as if she had this feeling the entire time but never knew about it.

"Thank you, sir…" she said.

"You are brave young girl, Jinora. Don't ever forget it." Starswirl then went to Katara and handed her something from his bag. It was small bottle full of strange glowing water. Once it touched Katara's hand, it glowed very brightly before reverting back to its normal state.

"Katara, this water was drawn up from a faraway land.." said Starswirl. "Use it, and it'll cure any injury."

"Thank you.." she said as she strapped the bottle to her waist, letting it dangle off.

"And let's not forget this." said Starswirl as he handed her something else. It was a small metal object that had the head of a unicorn. On each side had several small colored jewels that glistened in the moonlight. "This flute is from the pure-hearted siren named Serenade. Once played, it can not only summon help, but put the mightiest of beasts to sleep." Finally he walked to Mako and pulled out a large object from his bag.

"And for you Mako. The time to use these are quite near." he said as he handed him the objects. "This is Jinlong. The Golden Dragon. Forged by the legends Ran and Shaw, It will always answer to you." Mako then took a grip of the handle, which was the head of a gold dragon, and slowly began to draw the sword from the scabbard. Once fully out, Mako could feel strange energy pulsing through his body as he gazed upon the bright silver blade, seeing his reflection within it.

"Thank you." he said, still in awe at the blade's design before placing it back in the scabbard. Starswirl then handed him a shield that was pure silver and had the image of a white alicorn on it. Starswirl then looked down at the three equestrians.

"As for you three. Your gifts shall be waiting at Rainbow Falls once you get there." said Starswirl. "These are not toys. Bare them well and wisely and they shall assistant you to the end." he then looked towards the sky, it was become more a orange/purple color as the sun was rising. "I must be off. Winter is almost over and Morning is fast approaching and things do get stocked up when you're kicked out the country!" he said as he levitated the bag back on his sleigh. "Long live the light. Long live Raava!" he said before taking hold of his reigns. "And Happy Hearth's Warming!" he whipped the reins causing the Windigoes to rise upwards and fly away from the group. They shouted goodbye and wished him well as Starswirl headed into the direction of the rising sun disappearing into the sky. Once he was out of sight, the kids took another look at their weapons before looking at each other.

"I wonder what he left me back at the camp?" Spike wondered as he licked his lips. "I hope it's a big bag of sapphires and rubies."

"You always ask for that" Twilight said. "If you keep it up, Equestria will have no more jewels."

"Speaking of no more..." Mako said as he turned to face the group. "You hear what he said?"

"Yeah. Winter's over." Spike said with excitement. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah. But do you what means, do you?" Mako said. It was then they finally caught on to what he was saying.

"No more ice."

(~)

The team watched as the ice was quickly beginning to thaw and break away from the frozen waterfall. It was only a matter of time until the falls gave way and unleashed its 500 year old fury.

"We need to cross now!" Mako shouted to the group.

"Can't Twilight just teleport us or something?" Jinora suggested

"It's not as easy as you think it is!" said the unicorn.

"Let's think for a minute…" said Katara.

"We don't have a minute!" said Mako.

"Look I'm just trying to be realistic.."

"No, you're trying to be smart!"

"Hey, can we save the bantering for later?" Spike said standing between them. Suddenly, they heard the howls of wolves that were beginning to close in on them. Without a second thought, the team began to climb down the steep slope and approached the frozen shore of the river. The ice was breaking away faster and faster as the only chance of reaching the other side was slipping away. Mako was the first to walk across but quickly pulled back when part of the ice gave away.

"I'll go first." said Chi as she went over the ice, trying to find a safe spot for the kids to stand on. She slapped the ice a couple times with her tail to make sure it was stable for their weight. "Ok, follow me!"

Slowly but quickly, the kids followed the fox across, stepping where she was stepping. The ice spewed out water, startling them. They were halfway there when they began to hear the barking and looked up to see that the wolves right above them and heading down.

"Run!" Mako shouted as the team started running across the ice. They were almost to the other side when the Timberwolves cut them off. They turned around, hoping to go back that way, but were stopped by several as well. They were completely surrounded. Chi growled at one of the wolves before charging at it. But she was quickly overwhelmed when one from behind and pinned her to the ground.

"Chi!" the group called out. Mako then drawed his sword and pointed it towards Shade.

"I would put that down if I were you.." said Shade. "Someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" Chi shouted. "Just finish him off!"

"I was going to take you to the queen. But since I'm in a good mood, how about a deal?" Shade said as he walked towards Mako, who was still pointing the sword at him. "Leave now and never return. And I'll even let your brother go with you."

"Mako maybe we should listen to him!" said Katara. Shade chuckled at the girl's smart thinking.

"Smart girl."

"Don't listen to him!" shouted Chi who then winced when the wolf was crushing her bad arm. "Kill him now!"

"Listen. This isn't your fight, Mako." said the wolf. "All Nightmara wants is you to leave. Is that too much to ask?"

"You really think Mako will listen to you?!" shouted Spike as he pointed to the timberwolf. "Once he puts that sword down, you'll maul his face off!"

"I will admit. I am half tempted."

"Look, just because some horse in a blue cloak hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero!" shouted Katara. "Just drop it!"

"No Mako! Equestria needs you!" shouted Chi. "Turn him to splinters while you have the chance!"

"What's it gonna be fire bender?" said Shade as he got so close to Mako he simply lowered the sword from his face with his paw. I won't wait forever and neither will the falls!"

The Falls. Mako completely forgot about it. He looked up to see that the water was already beginning to flow underneath the sheet of ice. It was then Mako got a idea. It was risky but what other choice did they have? He looked towards Twilight and signaled her to look up at the falls. She looked up at the and saw what he was looking at. It took a while, but soon caught on what he was trying to say. She slowly nodded her head and Mako nodded back. Looking back at the wolf he slowly lowered his defences and dropped his sword.

"No!" Chi shouted but let out a cry of pain from the wolf applying pressure on her arm.

"Good thinking, kid." said Shade who gave him and smug grin. "Kids like you are dumb enough to actually try and fight."

"I may be stubborn..." said Mako before looking back up at the wolf with determination. "But I'm not stupid. Now Twilight!"

Twilight unleashed a bright flash which blinded the wolves for a split second, allowing Chi to be set free.

"Hang on to me!" Mako shouted as he raised his sword into the air and brought it down on the ice. A flaming line appeared that traveled down from the blade to the waterfall, giving of a brilliant glow that sent shock waves throughout the wall of ice. After several waves, they soon began to hear the ice begin to break as cracks began to appear all over the falls and water began to spew out of it until finally, the falls couldn't sustain the amount of weight and gave way. A wave came crashing down on the group and wolves as Shade and several others were tossed into water while the rest either jumped out just in time or were crushed by the falling ice. A giant wave appeared engulfing the team and fell beneath the waves. The water soon died down, smaller chunks of ice were falling off the now lively waterfall. All was still in the crystal blue water. It was like the kids probably either drowned or were crushed by the ice from the falls. It seemed that all was lost until…

*Splash*

Out from under the freezing water came the three kids and the equestrians as they held on for dear life as the current took them downstream. The kids held on tightly as they went over and under the waves, hoping they won't slip off. Finally the currents were calming down as Katara was able to get a good shot and bended the chuck of ice to shore where everyone quickly got off. Katara was able to dry her and Mako off while Twilight shook the water from her body like a dog, as did Spike. Chi shook herself a couple times before literally twisting her body like a wet towel.

"Man, do I hate water." she muttered to herself as she turned to her anthro form and got the water out of her boots. Mako and Katara looked around, finding out the Jinora was missing. Katara then looked down at Mako's hand and Jinora's coat...But not Jinora.

"What have you done?!" she shouted to the firebender who simply looked at the coat with shock and fear in his eyes. "Jinora!" Katara called out. "Jinora!" they all feared that Jinora was washed away by the currents. Mako and Katara were almost on the verge of tears, believing that their sister was dead.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" the team looked towards the source of the voice and sighed in relief as they saw Jinora walking towards them, shivering from the cold. Mako and Katara quickly went over and gave Jinora her coat. It was still wet from the river but It'll have to do.

"Seems that big bro has you all well looked after, huh?" said Spike. Everyone gave a small chuckle before the family hugged each other, relieved that the were all safe.

"And I think you won't be needing those coats anymore." said Twilight as she pointed to the forest. The kids gasped at what beholded them. As the sun was peaking over the trees, the snow was beginning to melt and flowers began to bloom. Trees gained life as their branches began to bear fruit, flowers and colorful leafs. Wherever the kids stepped, the snow instantly melted before it even touched their feet. Soon the forest was once again filled with life and the sun was now completely high in the sky. It actually got so warm, the kids realized that they didn't need their coats and placed them on a nearby tree branch.

The Darkness of Nightmara was no more. The Light of Raava has returned.

(~)

Nightmara could only stare in horror as she saw the now lively flowing water flowing gracefully down the falls. She couldn't believe it. Her snow. Her Darkness. It was all gone. She knew what this meant, and she was not at all happy about it. Those children were getting closer to Raava, and with every step they took they brought with them the very thing she had deprived Equestria of for so many years.

Hope.

Oh, how the word felt like venom rolling off of her tongue. Thankfully, she had at least one thing to put her in a good mood. The human boy, Kai, shivered in his seat beside her. His skin grew paler, reminding her of her once beautiful snow, and his eyes were dull and lifeless. A wicked smile formed across her lips as she watched him suffer. She knew he would live long enough for him to see her torture his siblings….right before she killed them all. As Queen, she had the right to enjoy torturing those who dared oppose her.

Kai's mouth trembled in his effort to speak. "W-w-where's...all the...s-s-snow?" he asked, his voice rising and dropping along with the temperature.

Nightmara slowly turned her head to look down at him with cold eyes. "It appears the prophecy is coming to pass thanks to your family." she said, her voice just as cold as Kai's body.

Even Garble took in the warmth. As a dragon, he was naturally drawn to heat, but after living so many years in eternal night and with a cold winter that lasted just as long, he had nearly forgotten what it was like. Still, he couldn't allow his queen to know this. So, instead, he pretended to be disgusted.

"Ew! It's so warm around here." he said, pulling off a pretty impressive performance. Suddenly, the sleigh stopped, several rocks blocking its bath. If it were snow, they would effortlessly glide across, but now they had pesky rocks and plants to deal with. Nightmara clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes at the dragon.

"Garble!"

"Y-Yes, my queen?" the dragon replied, trembling in fear.

"Check the sleigh. Now!"

"Yes, my queen of the night!" the dragon proceed with trying to get the sleigh to move, only to stop once his queen rose her hoof.

"Wait!" a wicked smile formed on her lips. "It appears we have a guest."

Kai hugged his body tightly, trying his hardest to stop the shivering to no avail. He heard the sound of wolves approaching, followed by a voice he did not recognize.

"Hey! Let go, I'm more delicate than I look!"

The wolves threw before their queen a strange looking creature, his entire body a mismatch of various animals. Kai had never seen such a creature before, and he most certainly didn't look like an ally of the queen, judging by the fact that her wolves carried him like a prisoner.

"We found the traitor, your Majesty." one of the wolves said as Discord dusted himself.

"Well, that was a very unpleasant ride. I knew I should have gotten first class."

Nightmara scorned at the creature as she stepped out of her sleigh. "Discord. It's been a long time."

"Oh, Nightmara! How's it going? You're looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the flattery, fool!" the queen spatted, and Discord reeled back in response. "I understand you were helpful to my wolves last night."

Discord stroked his chin in thought. "Did I? I don't recall. It could have been another pack of blood hungry wolves. You know I was never good with faces and such." he then bowed, his nose to the ground, "Forgive me, Your Majesty."

"Don't waste my time with flattery!"

"Not to sound rude, but I wasn't talking to you." Discord looked over at Kai, his eyes softening in concern to see the poor boy appearing as if he were nothing but a ghost of his former self.

The queen's nose crinkled and she bared her sharp teeth, practically snarling at Discord like a rabid dog and pointed the end of her horn at Discord's throat. "Where is Raava?!" She demanded to know. When Discord stubbornly refused, crossing his arms and turning his head away in the process, she tried a different approach. "We are quite the same, Discord. You relish in the misfortune of the innocent as much as I do."

Discord stroked his neared, pretending to think. "Maybe once upon a time…." He said before narrowing his eyes at the queen, "But the whole "evil villain" trope is so twenty ten. Now a days, were more complex and relatable. But I suppose you prefer the classics."

Nightmara's patience was wearing thin. "You're a fool to defy my authority!"

"Uh, helloooooooo! I'm, Discord! Only I decide whom to be loyal to. And, spoiler alert, it ain't you Queen Wannabe!"

Kai's eyes widened once he saw Nightmara freeze Discord's feet to the ground, and the strange creature struggled to break free. Nightmara's Magic was stronger than even his own, that's what made her such a threat. She rose her horn up, aiming it at Discord when….

"Wait!" Kai managed to find some remaining strength and called out to the queen. She whirled around, irises shrinking to indicate her growing insanity. With a shaking hand, Kai did the only thing he could to spare that creature's life.

"Twilight said something about Rainbow Falls. That Raava has an army there."

Nightmara's eyes softened a bit, tilting her head slightly, her pony ears twitching back and forth as if she were trying to shoo away a pesky fly. "An army?" She repeated.

Discord looked at the boy in distraught. He just revealed the whereabouts of his family. He purposely put them in danger only to save Discord. While it was kind of him, Discord would gladly face punishment again than prevent the prophecy from happening like the queen wanted. He hung his head in distraught and Kai realized his error.

Nightmara, on the other hand, couldn't be happier. She smiled. "Thank you, Kai. I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty….before he died!"

"No!" Kai cried out, but his voice fell upon deaf ears.

Her horn touched the surface of Discord's chest and his body began turning to crystal. The creature struggled as the spell consumed his entire body. He looked at Kai, giving him a regretful look, which remained froze that way once the spell completely consumed him. There stood the crystal statue of a very heartbroken Discord.

Kai slumped in his seat, unable to move as the queen approached him. She gently lifted his chin up with the tip of her hoof, but her expression was anything but gently.

"Think about who's side you are on." She said. "Mine…" She turned his chin, making him look at Discord. "Or theirs?"

Kai's didn't respond. He wasn't even sure if he could anymore. He was just so tired, it was as if his own guilt was killing him more and more. Nightmara released the boy, his face dropping once she removed her hoof and she mounted back onto her sleigh, addressing to her dragon slave.

"Gather the Timberwolves and all of my faithful subjects." She said. Garble bowed and proceeded to do just that, while Nightmara gazes into the horizon, disgusted by the sight of dawn.

"If it's a war Raava wants...then it is a war she shall have." The queen said as she turned a harmless butterfly into crystal with her horn. What she planned to do to Raava, would be far worse.


	10. Chapter 9: Raava

Chapter 9: Raava

A tall unicorn raised a horn to his mouth and began to blow, announcing the arrival of the the long awaited heroes. Of all the things the kids have seen, this was by far the most beautiful. The land was completely surrounded by clouds that flowed actual Rainbows down into a rainbow river which glistened in the returned sun. Houses were scattered all across the land as ponies were tending to their own business while others were preparing weapons. The team then heard a loud noise and looked up to see several pegasus flying in a V-formation. The sight was a true beauty to behold. Twilight, Spike and Chi looked at each other with happiness in their eyes. They were finally back home. It's been so long since they left and now they were finally back. Chi, although she was back, was more happy to see her two closest friends again. Without them, who knew where she would be? Probably a crystal statue in the queen's house. Jinora was taking in the scenery when she heard a faint buzzing and turned to see a small pony-insect creature with large antennas and wings hovering beside her. Jinora lifted up a finger and the insect gently landed on it. It looked up to her and bowed, as if she was a princess. Jinora simply waved to the creature until it flew off her finger and away into the town. Soon the five finally made it through the entrance of the falls and instantly a pony that was a bright cyan coat and light blue/white mane with a harp for a cutie mark gasped and nearly screamed.

"She's back!" she called out as she ran into the town. "Twilight and the others are back! And look who they brought!"

Upon hearing her name, five ponies lifted their heads from what they were doing and looked in the direction of the voice. The first one was an orange earth pony with a blonde mane and tail all tied up and had a brown cowboy hat on her head. Her cutie mark was three bright red apples. The second pony was a pale yellow pegasus with a bright pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark were three pink butterflies. The third was a bright pink earth pony with a puffy pink mane and tail that looked like it was made of cotton candy. As a matter of fact, it even smelled like it too. Her cutie mark was three balloons, two being blue and one being yellow each with the opposite string color. The fourth was a snow white unicorn with a purple mane that looks like it's been well kept even under all the work she has been doing. Her cutie mark was three light blue diamonds. The last pony was a light blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a white cloud that showed off a rainbow lightning bolt. The five ponies immediately dropped whatever it was they were doing and practically froze in place.

Did they hear correctly? Could it really be her?

Sure enough, once they saw the familiar purple, dark blue and pink color scheme, and a familiar scaly green companion by her side, the five galloped ahead like wild mustangs out on the open cimarron, all while bearing the biggest smiles they could muster.

"Twilight!" they said in unison as they embraced their friend all at once in a group hug. Twilight literally shed tears of joy as she embraced her long lost friends

"Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Rarity! Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie! It's been so long!" said Twilight, shedding tears of joys, happy to see her friends again.

"Chi!" exclaimed the blue pegasus as she went and gave a high-five to the fox. "Looking awesome as ever!"

"Not as awesome as you, Rainbow Dash!" said Chi as the two gave each other a hug.

"Things around here haven't really been the same since you left, Twi" said the orange pony in a western accent. "But I'm sure as glad that you're back!"

"So am I, Applejack." said Twilight.

"I'm just glad you're safe!" said the white unicorn, whose name was Rarity. "We heard a lot of awful things about the queen's terror from where you were. We thought she captured you. Or worse!" she then looked down at the Spike and smiled. "Spikey Wikey!"

"Rarity!" shouted Spike as he hugged her leg, becoming all love struck.

"What's up with him?" Mako whispered to his siblings, only to be nearly scared out of skin when the pink pony popped up behind him.

"He has a crush on Rarity." said the pink pony as she hopped in front of the three and extended a hoof. "I'm Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet-" Pinkie's jaw literally dropped to the ground as she got a better look at the three kids. She was frozen in place as she just stared aimlessly.

"Uh, Pinkie?" Fluttershy waved a hoof in front of the pony's shocked face. She then followed her eyes to see what she was looking at and she nearly fainted at the sight.

"What it is, Fluttershy-Aye aye aye!" Rarity's wide were as wide as wheels as she looked in the direction of the kids. Applejack and Rainbow Dash as well looked in the direction of the other three. How didn't they notice this before? The kids felt a little awkward as the

Five ponies were staring directly at them, with no movement whatsoever.

"Why are they staring at us?" asked Katara.

"Maybe it's because you look funny." said Jinora as she and Mako let out a small chuckle. Katara on the other hand, was feeling her face, hoping that Jinora was kidding.

"Uh, guys." said Twilight as she waved a hoof in front of them. She rolled her eyes and used her magic to pull on all their tails at once, instantly snapping them out of their trance.

"Ow!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she rubbed her flank in pain. "What gives, Twilight?!"

"Girls, I want to introduce you too Jinora, Katara and Mako." said the unicorn who pointed at them in the same order she said their name.

"Hey." waved Mako.

"Hi." waved Katara.

"Hello!" said Jinora.

The five got a closer look at them, having the kids look at them with unease.

"Uh, is everything alright?" asked Mako. They didn't answer his question as they quickly pulled Twilight, Spike and Chi aside and forming a small circle.

"Twilight. Are they who I think they are?" whispered Applejack.

"Flesh and bone." answered the unicorn.

"OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!" whispered Rainbow Dash. "This is so awesome!"

"Wait. I thought there were four." Rarity whispered. "There's only three."

"That's why we're here, Rarity." said Chi. "We need to talk to Raava."

"Yeah and fast!" Spike said.

"Well you're in luck!" Pinkie said her voice still high and lively as usual. "I would throw a prophecy party. But since someone is missing, I guess it can wait."

"She's actually waiting for you…" said Fluttershy. "We'll take you there now."

The three travelers nodded and the circle broke as the mane six looked back up at the kids, who were wondering what was going on.

"So what now?" asked Katara.

The ponies exchanged looks to each other before looking back up at kids.

"Follow us." said Rainbow Dash as the equestrians led them down the street. While walking, they couldn't help but notice that ponies began dropping what they were doing and either stare or bowed before following behind them. Ponies weren't the only ones who were bowing, dragons and these strange winged creatures who had the head of an eagle and body of a lion did the same thing and followed behind the team. Soon everypony in the town was marching behind the kids, almost like it was they who were their leaders, it felt as if all of these creatures were their...army.

Was this the army Twilight, Spike and Chi were talking about? Mako suddenly felt very self conscious. As the oldest, he always carried a sense of dignity and confidence around his younger siblings, but even the rather stoic firebender had a bashful side, especially when it came to attention from others. Everything he ever did was to be a good role model for his siblings, he never asked to be a hero or to be a part of all of this. Then again, slowly but surely he realized...this realm was growing on him.

Little did he know, his sisters felt the same way. Katara too grew a soft side for the land, despite its dangers. Seeing all of these magical beings in one place, living in harmony despite the reign of Nightmara, it was inspiring. She felt foolish for having been scared of this place before. If she could call any other place home, this would be it.

Jinora, on the other hand, had no question whatsoever that she belonged here. From the moment she arrived she felt she was home. She made fast friends, encountered many dangers but at the same time she felt she grew closer to her siblings than ever before. She hoped, once this was all over and they got Kai back, they could still visit this land. It certainly was better than the human world she grew up in. This land...it was like a paradise.

Finally, the kids came to the end of the town and saw a large white tent, all pitched up right between two rainbows. Waiting for them at the end were two male unicorns. The first was a tall white stallion with blue hoofs. His mane and tail was the same color as his hoofs but had a lighter shade going down the middle. He had blue eyes and his cutie mark had three blue star and a dark blue shield with a star in the middle that looked a lot like Twilight's.

The second unicorn was a much darker blue with violet eyes and a blue and black mane and tail. On the right side of his mane, was a silvery-grey streak that went down to the tips. His horn was a slightly curved than the other and his cutie mark was a purple crescent moon with two light blue comets. On his waist was a sword that had a two blue crossguards that looked liked open wings and with a yellow gem in the middle, which gave off a faint glow. The two unicorns looked down at their respective ladies and gave them a small smile and nod, which they returned. Once the kids came to a stop, everyone stopped behind them as well. After a moment of silence, the kids shared questionable glances at each other before looking back at the large crowd behind them. Mako then grabbed his sword and slowly raised it the air, pointing it at the tent.

"We have come to see Raava." said the firebender. The two stallions exchanged looks before looking back at the kids. After several moments, the two then turned towards the tent and bowed. Almost instantaneously, everypony, dragon, griffon and animal bowed towards the tall white tent. Even the mane six bowed as the kids turned around and saw them all bowing before decided to join the others. They then saw the entrance of the tent moving a couple times until finally, the door opened and what they saw next, almost blew them away. Especially Mako.

Walking out of the tent was the most beautiful woman they have ever seen. She was dark tan colored girl with long black hair and had that had several colored stranded hairs on each side. She had electric blue eyes that looked so full of life and on her cheek was a strange design that was in the shape of a heart. It almost looked like some sort of spiritual creature. She had a beautiful white dress that blew in the calm breeze and had on matching colored boots with the several blue lines going across it. In the center of her dress was the same image of the mark on her cheek, but it gave off a faint blue glow. On her head was a long horn while on her back were two of most beautiful and most majestic wings the kids have ever seen. They were a tan color to match her skin tone with the tips of each one being a mixture of aquamarine fading to shades of blue at the very tip of the feathers. The wings were so majesty they appeared almost like capes that dragged behind the woman as she walked. The girl smiled at the three kids as she came to a halt in front of the kids. The kids couldn't help but smile back at the woman, who returned the gesture. Even her smiles were graceful. Mako on the other hand was feeling more that just happiness. His heart was beating much more than usual and felt like he just stepped into heaven. She was absolutely amazing. Her hair, her dress, even her wings looked like she came right out of a fairy tale. Soon their eyes met and Mako quickly looked away, not wanting her to see his goo-goo eyes.

"Welcome Mako, Bender of Fire." she said. Even her voice sounded like music. "Welcome Katara, Bender of Water." she said. Katara gave a quick bow before Raava moved on. "Welcome Jinora, Bender of Air." Jinora just smiled at the anthro, in which she smiled back. She then looked towards Twilight, Spike and Chi. "Welcome Home, Guys. It's great to have you back." she then walked towards the fox and gently scratched her chin and ears. "I missed you, kiddo." She then noticed someone was missing. She quickly counted the kids, hoping she didn't miss anyone, but sure enough, a bender was missing.

"I can't help but notice that the fourth is missing." said Raava as she looked at the kids with concern. The kids happy expressions quickly turned to sadness and regret.

"That's why we're here." said Mako as he placed his sword back into the scabbard. He tried to ignore the heat on his face as he looked at her, but a part of him was almost sure she noticed. "We need your help."

"There was a little trouble on the way." said Katara.

"Trouble?" Raava asked. "What kind of trouble?"

The kids looked at each other before answering the princess's question. Mako was the first to speak up.

"Our brother had been captured by The Dark Queen."

The sounds of gasps and whispers echoed throughout the crowd.

"Captured?" said Raava in a questioning tone. "How could this happen?"

The kids looked at the Twilight, Spike and Chi who gave them all a small nod before Twilight answered her.

"He...He betrayed them, your Majesty."

Gasps and murmurs once again echoed throughout the crowd. The bender of Earth betraying them? This couldn't be. Even the mane five were shocked at this sudden news.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" said Shining Armor exclaimed as he showed a face of anger. But Raava lifted up a hand, ordering him to be at ease.

"Peace, Shining Armor. There has to be some explanation to this." she said as she looked at the kids who all hung their head in sadness.

"It's my fault." Mako confessed. "I was too hard on him. I didn't…" he trailed off, unsure what to say next. He couldn't even look her in the eye anymore, he felt so guilty.

Raava approached the young man, her steps not even making a sound and even the grass did not squash underneath her feet. It was as if she walked on air itself. Mako still didn't look at her, even though she was standing right in front of him. She rose her hand, gently lifting his chin up to face her. She gazed into his eyes, seeing the guilt and remorse he felt. Her heart felt compassion for him as it always did for those with repentant souls. She stepped back a bit and extended her hand forward.

"Come with me." she said, taking the lead.

Mako blinked a couple times and turned to see the others. Twilight, Spike and Chi noded their heads, encouraging to go.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Chi said in a slight whisper. It was an honor to even breath the same air as the great Raava, surely Mako wouldn't be foolish enough to decline the chance to speak with her in private.

The firebender swallowed his self consciousness and walked behind the princess, all the while his sisters shared knowing grins. They had never seen their brother in this state before, and sure enough, they would have fun with it later on.

(~)

Mako followed Raava to the mountaintop, where overhead he saw something in the distance. It looked like a city, radiant with colors of silver, gold and royal purple. At the very heart stood a castle, as tall as the mountains themselves. Its towers emitted rainbow colors as the rays reflected against the surface.

"What's that place?" he asked the princess.

"That is Canterlot. The imperial kingdom of Equestria and castle of the four thrones." she said, speaking in such a calm, loving, yet strong and firm voice. Mako never imagined anyone could possess such a voice, and he couldn't imagine anyone else besides her could. She gently turned her head to look at him. Every movement she made was graceful, not too fast or too slow, just perfect. She truly was not a creature like any other, which only made Mako all the more fascinated by her.

"One of which you will sit, Mako. As our king." she said. The firebender knew she was referring to the prophecy Twilight had told them before coming here. Raava immediately saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"You doubt the prophecy." she said, it wasn't really a question, more of a fact really.

"You're really good at reading people aren't you?"

She smiled softly, a hint of mischief in her eyes. "I've lived longer than most Equestrians."

"How old are we talking?" he asked, a small smirk forming across his lips.

"Well...ten...thousand...give or take." she said with a light chuckle, which made her sound almost...like an actual human girl he would have encountered sometime back home. How was it that she could change from a heavenly goddess into someone so easy to talk to in only a matter of moments?

Mako's eyes widened in shock, to which Raava only chuckled. "I know it must be shocking for you. Humans have shorter life spans, I presume."

"You know about humans?"

"From what I see from you, plenty. I know about a lot of things, Mako. Maybe not everything, but I do know a lot. And you...you are like an open book."

Now it was Mako's turn to chuckle. "Right. My sisters would disagree."

"Some don't see what's right in front of them because they prefer to see only with their own eyes. In the book of life, there is a saying. "Do not look on his appearance or on the height of his stature, for they shall be rejected. The truth seeks the truth from the heart."

Her words only made Mako even more ashamed of himself. Everyone looked at him, expecting a king, but after everything he's done, from yelling at Kai, not believing Jinora, to even being rude and stubborn to his new Equestrian friends, even his previous desire to want to leave and abandon this beautiful land...he didn't deserve any of this praise. Her words were comforting, but they carried such truth it literally felt painful. As the saying goes; The Truth Hurts.

Mako stepped back a few feet, feeling as if he wasn't even worthy to be within two feet of her. "Raava...I'm not who you all think I am."

"You are Mako, a firebender and a brother and protector of your family."

"I'm also a jerk who wanted to abandon this place! I blamed Kai for almost everything, I didn't believe Jinora when she told us about this place, I burned Chi! How can anyone possibly think of me as a king?"

Raava placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Mako...there is a deep magic more powerful than any of us, and it spreads all throughout Equestria. It defies the light from the dark and governs all of our destinies. Yours...and mine."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family"

"You brought them safely this far."

Mako hung his head in shame. Raava looked at him with compassion. She placed a caring hand upon the right side of his face. He felt the warmth of her skin and the gentleness of her touch.

"Mako, I promise, I will do what I can to help your brother. But I need you to consider what I ask of you." her hand traced down, placing it over his chest, feeling his beating heart. The sound of ponies laughing made Raava turn her head to see a trio of fillies playing together. A white unicorn, a yellow earth pony and an orange pegasus with matching cutie mark symbols on their flanks. They played happily together, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash happily watched nearby. Mako smiled at the scene but then noticed the concern in Raava's eyes.

"I want my family safe too." she said, for the first time, showing that same human vulnerability he knew all too well. He noticed her hand rested on her side. Feeling a sudden pull, he took her hand into his. She turned to look at him her eyes darting down to her hand and then back at him completely unfazed, almost as if she was expecting him to do this.

Realizing his foolish act, Mako released her hand, placing both of him behind his back. "Sorry." he said, not looking her way.

"Why?" she asked, almost as if the strangest thing was that he let go, not that he took her hand to begin with. "Why did you apologise?"

"I was...I was out of line." Mako felt a jolt of electricity when she touched his hand. He dared to look at her. The beautiful princess smiled once more, filling his heart with a happiness he never knew he could feel.

"It's not out of line if I allow it." she said. "You and your brother aren't so different you know. All he wanted was happiness too. To feel loved. He just...fell for the sheep's clothing."

For the remainder of their time, the two only stood there, their fingers intertwined, gazing into the city of Canterlot. For the first time in his life...Mako felt he was home.

(~)

Kai could barely breath as he was tied to the stump of a tree in the middle of a large camp. His skin was completely pale and his eyes now carrying a dull grey color instead of his usual bright lively green ones. His teeth chattered as he tried to move his arms and legs, but could barely feel them. Garbel was guarding the earthbender, just in case he escaped. But by the look of his body, he wouldn't make several inches before falling to the ground. He began taunting the boy, each word striking fear into his heart.

"Is our little prince comfortable?" he asked tauntingly. Kai didn't say anything but continued to shiver. "Does he want a pillow fluffed? Does he want a hot drink?" Garbel laughed as he continued to walk around Kai. "Special treatment for a special boy" he looked into his cold dull eyes, showing no signs of emotions. "Isn't that what you wanted? Respect?"

It took a while, but Kai slowly began lift his head up, showing his now blue frozen lips.

"I-I s-sh-should be as-asking you that qu-ques-question."

Garbel reeled back from his remark. Even at near death, he can still give a comeback. Those words dug deep into his heart. It was like he knew about something. He saw his emotions towards the queen and following her orders. Shaking his head, not wanting to think about it, he continued to circle the tree, leaving Kai to continue watch his life slowly tick away. No one noticed, but a small, single tear escaped from his eyes, going down his pale face.

"I-I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm so sorry."


	11. Chapter 10: Mako's First Battle

Chapter 10: Mako's First Battle

The two girls finally got comfortable in their house as Rarity handed them some new clothes to put on.

"Here you are, ladies…" she said as she levitated some new clothes for the human sisters to wear. For Katara, she gave her a long navy blue dress with black tights underneath with long slender sleeves with white outlines and a sash around the waist. A similar dress was given to Jinora, only orange/yellow with a red sash and red outlines on the sleeves, which were relatively shorter in comparison. "It'll have to do until you're old clothes dry off."

"Wow, Rarity. This is so…." Katara looked at her new clothes. "Beautiful…"

Rarity couldn't help but blush at her compliment. "Oh stop. Well, like I said it's not the best I've done but It'll have to do until I can get proper measurements of you."

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Jinora. "These are amazing!"

"Oh, but just wait what I have in store for Mako and your other brother!" she said but then noticed the girl's sad face. Realizing what she said, she walked over and placed a hoof on Jinora.

"Don't worry, darling." she said in a reassuring voice. "We'll save him. Raava cares for each and everyone of you. She will not leave him behind. Especially for your sake.

The girls smiled at the unicorn's kind words. These ponies are really nice. Unlike the other monsters they faced like the timberwolves. And the amount of love and trust they had towards Raava was incredible. They never seen this much love since the war began back home. The two gave a hug to the unicorn in which she gave back to them.

"Now then." said Rarity as she walked away from the girls and began to pull a curtain. "Might as well give you some privacy. I'll be outside when you're ready!" she said as she finished closing the curtains and walked away. Maybe she was right. Maybe it was time to put more trust in their new friends. They promised to save their brother.

And that's a promise they'll keep.

(~)

"Shining Armor!" shouted Twilight as she went in and embraced her older brother.

"Twily!" he exclaimed as he embraced her back. The hug lasted for a while until the two finally let go of each other. "It's been so long, little sis."

"Too long." she said. "How was everything since I was gone."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it!" said Shining Armor. "The girls wouldn't quit talking about you! Everyday I hear them saying your name and acting worried. And don't get me started on Flash…." he then noticed the instant sadness on Twilight's face. He realized that she already knew.

"You found out, huh?" he said, his happiness replaced with sadness.

"Discord told us last night." said the unicorn. "He saved his life."

Without another word, Shining Armor went in and hugged her sister. "I'm so sorry, Twily."

Twilight wiped away a few tears that came streaming down her face. "He was a hero. That's all that matters. I just wished I could see the happiness in him one more time."

It was then Shining Armor remembered something. Hopefully, this would cheer her up.

"Speaking of happiness…" said the stallion as he signaled Twilight to follow him. "I know something that might cheer you up. Follow me!" He then led Twilight out to a small house ok the corner of the town. He opened the door and allowed Twilight to enter. She gasped as she saw who was waiting for inside. She was a pink pegasus with matching colored wings. Her mane was a mixture of pink, purple and yellow mane and tail. Her eyes were dark purple and her cutie mark was a crystal-like heart with two wing-like designs on each side. The quickly embrace each other and Twilight shedded even more tears of joy.

"Cadance!"

"Twilight!" said Cadance as the two got down and did some sort of dance.

"Sunshine Sunshine! Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

The two laughed before embracing each other once again.

"Oh it's been so long Twilight!" Cadance as the hug ended. "We thought you were captured by Nightmara."

"Well it was pretty tough to stay undercover with her goons running around."

"I heard the news." Said Cadance. "Is it true?"

Twilight nodded multiple times as Candace smiled.

"There's someone I would like you to meet." she said as she led Twilight into another room. She led her to a small crib and urged her to look inside. Twilight slowly poked her and nearly screamed when she saw who was in it. It was the most adorable unicorn she had even seen. She had a pink coat with a purple and teal colored mane and tail. Her giant teal eyes looked at the unicorn and began to smile at her. Making different baby sounds. Twilight was absolutely speechless.

"Is..is this..?" Cadance nodded her head as Shining Armor walked into the room.

"She was born just a couple days ago." said Shining Armor as he went beside his wife. "Once Flash was in the area, he was going to stop by and tell you the news. Twilight, meet your new niece, Flurryheart."

Twilight cried tears of joy as the little infant reached out her little hooves, giggling at her aunt. "Oh, Shining Armor...she's so beautiful." she wiped away the tears, but it was futile since only more tears shed. "She has your eyes."

"We prayed every night you'd get the chance to meet her." Cadance said, smiling lovingly at her baby daughter. She cradled her in her hooves and allowed Twilight to hold her in hers. No words could describe the joy and happiness she felt within her heart right now. Her family was still alive, and still growing. Despite the upcoming battle, there was still hope for Equestria, and with that….

Maybe hope that their family could continue to grow once a certain somepony was freed from his curse.

Meanwhile, Chi and Nova just finished hugging, real happy to see each other again.

"Oh, Chi! I was so worried about you!" said the unicorn as the hugged ended. "Why didn't you contact me?"

"Believe me, I wanted to." said Chi, "But it's not easy to contact somepony when there are trees, literally, watching your every move."

Nova let out a small chuckle, "That's true." he then noticed the bandage on her right arm. "Chi. What happened?"

"Oh it's nothing." said the fox. "It's just a scratch."

Nova arched an eyebrow at her as she put on a fake smile. He then began to slowly unravel the bandage and gasped when he saw the burn mark going from her hand all the way up her arm.

"Just a scratch, huh?" he said sternly.

"Look, it was just an accident." said Chi. "Mako was scared so he acted on instinct. It's nothing to worry about." the anthro then put her arms behind her and began to sway up and down. "So. I heard Starswirl dropped on by and left something for me."

"Yeah. He did." said Nova, who was not falling for her actions. "And by the look of your arm, this'll be perfect." he then led Chi to a small blue tent that was beside Raava and opened the door for her. "Alright, your gift is waiting for you on the-" he couldn't finish his sentence as Chi zipped into the tent, nearly knocking him off his hooves.

"Table."

"Awesome!" after several moments, in which she tossed her dress out of the tent which hit Nova in the face, she came out in an entirely new attire, her plain white dress was replaced with a more modernized look. She wore a sleeveless tank top with a white t shirt underneath. On each of her arms was two blue arms bands with purple markings on each side. The bands were just long enough to cover the burn mark she had. She also wore a white belt around her waist and on the left side was the same image of the heart-shaped fox from on her dress. Finally, she had on blue tight shorts and she even got new shoes as well. It was quite similar to her old ones, but the blue was a tad bit lighter and there was a fox head on each side. She took a look in her new look and twirled around.

"This is so cool!" said the fox-girl with glee. "I can't believe Starswirl actually gave me this!"

"Yeah he did." said Nova. "Those arm bands matches your skin perfectly."

Chi was quite confused. "What are you talking about, Nova. Did he give me this?"

"Oh yeah, well the arm bands. Rarity helped me a bit with the new clothes. You know how I am with sewing. I saw you weren't much of a fan with the "innocent girl" apparel, so I decided when you got back, I'd give you a new look to showoff you're…."imaginative" attitude. Minus the bands. So what do you-AGH!"

Chi used her arms to grab Nova, pulling him in for a hug, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Thank you, Nova!" she said, her voice cracking a little. "Its perfect!"

"Can't...Breath." Chi looked to see Nova's face, now completely purple and trying to breath in some air. She quickly let go of him, allowing the unicorn to take in several deep breaths.

"Oops. Sorry." she said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Well, I see you still have your strength." said Nova as he finally gained composure. "But I'm glad you like it. I missed you, kid."

"I missed you too, Shady." the two embraced each other one more time, Chi giving him a kiss on the cheek. The two had tears of joy going down their faces.

"Now you got a story to tell me, do you?" said Nova as the two then walked inside the tent. "And no pride moments."

"Aww! But there was the epic moment when we were escaping."

"Oh really?" said Nova. "Please, enlighten me. But start from the beginning."

Chi then began to tell Nova about their adventure from Ponyville all the way back home. I would let you listen, but what's the point? You already experienced it ;)

(~)

After Jinora and Katara got dressed, the two decided to explore a small outpost by a little lake behind the village. They decided to bring along the Cutie Mark Crusaders, as they wanted to ask so many questions like what's it like in their world or all their crazy stories of how they got here.

"And that's how we found our way to Equestria." finished Jinora, as the girls were wading their feet in the rainbow wate,r "And it was quite a trip to get here."

"That was amazing!' said the orange pegasus, who was named Scootaloo. "And they didn't believe you at first?"

"Yeah." said the waterbender. "It took quite some convincing."

"Like how much?" asked the yellow earth pony, whose name was Apple Bloom.

"Yeah! How much?" asked the white unicorn, who was named Sweetie Belle.

"Word from the wise: Never play a sparring bending match near the house." said Jinora.

"And a heated argument." added Katara. She quickly realized what she said and slapped her forehead. "Sorry. I guess even in another world some things never change. We used to have fun together, didn't we?" she said as she looked at the airbender.

"Yeah." said Jinora. "Before you got boring."

Katara then arched an eyebrow at the girl a smug grin formed across her lips. "Oh, really?" without hesitation, she bended some water which hit Jinora right in the face, covering her in rainbow liquid.

Scootaloo galloped her hooves excitedly, "Splash fight!" she cried out enthusiastically and the rest of the Crusaders jumped into the rainbow waters, joining the two sisters in a splash fight. The multi colored waters dripped down from their clothes, appearing transparent upon touching the fabric, and drips of red and blue dripping from the girls' hair.

After several splashes, the girls ran out of the water and went to grow dry off...only to be greeted by a familiar timberwolf behind their towel. The girls screamed upon seeing the timberwolf, who was looking really tired and ticked off.

"Please don't tried to run." Shade said in a pleading voice. "We're tired. And we prefer to kill you quickly."

Katara was about to hit him with some of the water when all of a sudden, the two heard the screams of the fillies and turned around to see another timberwolf cornering them by a tree.

"You're lives for theirs!" bellowed Shade. "And I'm not in the mood for any tricks."

Katara began to frantically look around, hoping to find another way out of this until her eyes fell upon something laying in a chair by the house.

Her flute.

It was then she got an idea. She looked down at Jinora, who, judging by the look in her eye, already knew of her plan. She slowly nodded her head, making sure Shade didn't see her.

"Well? What are you waiting for?!" he shouted to the girls.

"Fine. We surrender." said Katara as the two got on their knees and raised their hands.

"Ugh finally! A sibling with some brains!"

"Who says I have brains?" said Katara as he glared at the wolf. "I'm just as dumb as my brother!" without a second thought, she threw the towel at Shade as Jinora blew the other wolf away from the fillies. Katara ran as fast as her legs could carry her and grabbed the flute and blew into it, giving off a loud but lovely tune.

(~)

Back at the village, Mako and Raava were still on the mountain when they both heard the sound of the flute. Upon hearing it, Mako instantly realized who it was from.

"Katara!" he shouted as he ran off the mountain side, heading towards the source of the sound. He wasn't the only one who heard it though. Twilight was still with Cadance and Shining Armor when she heard the flute.

"It's Katara. She's in danger!" she said as she ran out the house and followed Mako. Spike was about to devour his gift from Starswirl when he was suddenly picked up by Twilight and placed on her back.

"Woah! Twilight!"

"You can feast on your gems later, Spike. Katara's in trouble!"

Even Chi heard the sound as she and Nova were walking around, talking to each other when all of a sudden, she froze in place and her ear beginning to twitch.

"Chi?" Nova asked. "Is everything-"

"Get the guards and follow me!" shouted the anthro as she turned into a fox and ran towards the source of the sound.

Back with the girls, they all managed to climb up a tree but the wolfs were jumping trying to grab their legs and pull them down. But the girls were kicking them away as the fillies were throwing apples.

"What don't you pick on someone your own size?!" shouted Sweetie Bell as she threw several apples at the wolf, hitting him on the nose.

"Come on, ladies!" said Shade. "I'll tell you what? I'll make it quick and painless. How does that sound?" he was then greeted by a blast of fire, which nearly turned the wolf to ashes.

"Get away from my sisters, twig brain!" shouted Mako as he ran towards the wolf, wielding his dragon sword in hand. Once he got close he pointed his sword at the wolf. Shade saw and began to laugh at Mako.

"Come on, kid." said Shade as he began to walk around the firebender. "We've already been through this. We both know you don't have it in you."

"Mako watch out!" shouted Jinora. He quickly turned around to the other wolf who was bearing his teeth and was about to pounce on him. But he was then suddenly caught in a blue aura and was pulled towards Raava. Soon Nova, Shining Armour, Twilight, Spike, Chi, the Mane five and several other ponies, dragons and griffons ran up behind her. Nova prepared to draw his sword but was stopped by Raava who held her hand up.

"At ease, Nova." said the princess. "This is Mako's battle."

Mako then looked back at Shade who was already bearing his teeth, showing his sign of building anger. "You may think you're a king. But you're going to die…..LIKE A DOG!"

Shade then lunges at Mako with full force in a last effort to kill the future king. Mako lifted his sword and pointed it in his direction when all of a sudden something happened. He began to feel heat from his head and back as his sword began to glow a bright orange color. It then transformed into a golden dragon, completely engulfing the timberwolf, reducing it to ashes and burnt sticks, which fell on him.

"Mako!" cried the girls as they quickly jumped down from the tree, helping the three fillies down as well before they ran to their respective sisters. The girls rushed towards Mako as quickly as possible and pushed off all the burnt sticks and ash. The two then suddenly witnesses something they were not expecting. Mako had two large flaming wings, horn and ears which gave off a brilliant glow. The feathers looked a lot like a blazing fire, but it seemed it didn't hurt him at all. As a matter of fact, he probably didn't even notice it until he felt the sudden weight on his back and head. Mako turned his head and nearly jumped back as he saw the two wings, opening up completely and then felt his head to realize he had a horn as well. He was beyond disbelief. Did he just sprout wings and a horn?! How was this even possible?!

"Ok." said the firebender as he looked at his new features. "I was NOT expecting this to happen." he then looked at the girls, who were both jaw dropped at the sight. "I take it you're both surprised too?"

"Uh, that's an understatement!" Katara said, her blue eyes the size of dinner plates. Even the fillies looked as if their jaws would fall right right off. Sweetie Belle closed Apple Bloom's mouth, while she closed Scootaloo's who in turn closed Sweetie Belle's. All the while never taking their shocked eyes off of the now winged firebender.

Even Raava was qutie surprised at his sudden transformation. Not as much as the girl's but still shocked in the transformation.

"Well. This is new." said Raava as she snapped her fingers, letting the timberwolf go and watched him run away in fear. "After him. He'll lead you to Kai." she then turned around and looked to see that everyone was carrying the same jaw dropped expression on their faces. She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. "Hey! We can save the staring contest for later!"

Nova quickly blinked a couple times before bowing to Raava. "Sorry about that, Raava." he then began to run after the wolf with Shining and several dragons, griffons and ponies following behind. Once they were gone, Raava walked towards the siblings and placed a hand on Mako's shoulder. "Mako…." the firebender turned around to face the princess. "Clean your sword." Mako complied and began to walk back towards the village, but not before Raava stopped him again. "And while you're at it, you might wanna change your clothes. You got a bit of timberwolf on….well everywhere."

(~)

Mako stabbed his sword to the ground as he bowed before Raava, now all cleaned up. He now wore a crimson shirt with yellow outlines, the bottom of the shirt is split into three parts, black pants and long crimson red boots with golden lines and curved upwards toes. He also had on a bronze collar with sharp shoulder blades, exposing his arms and wearing golden arm bands on both wrists with fingerless black gloves. Raava placed a hand on his shoulder and began to speak in that angelic voice once again.

"Rise, Mako Wolf's bane. Knight of Equestria." she said and Mako looked up to face her. Her smile beamed in such a way Mako almost felt numb in his knees. Regaining his senses, he stood back up, placing the sword back into its sheath. He was still pretty amazed at the fact that he now had wings and a horn, he almost looked like the same kind of creature Raava was. Of course, he could never look as breathtaking as her. He gazed into her eyes for a while, to which for him felt like an eternity. And now, she just made him a knight. He didn't think he deserved it.

"Don't be so modest." she voiced out, catching him by surprise. "You have earned it." it still amazed Mako how he couldn't hide, literally, anything from this woman. She then playfully gave him a gently punch in the arm, catching him by surprise, but still chuckled at her playfulness.

"You clean up nicely." she commented, "Now rest. You'll need all you can get for when you face Nightmara." then, she did something Mako couldn't believe….she winked like a flirty teenage girl before walking away. Dragons, griffons and ponies bowed as she walked back to camp. Mako stood there, watching her leave, tracing her fingers over the surface of an oak tree, which sprouted flowers on its trunk upon her touch.

Katara, Jinora, the Crusaders, Chi and Twilight walked up to Mako, watching him watching Raava leave, all with a blissful smile on his face.

"Oh, heck no!" Chi exclaimed with such sass, placing one hand on her hip, snapping Mako from his trance-like state.

"What?"

"You are way in over your head, my friend."

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked as he approached the rainbow waters, splashing the liquids on his face, which felt hot the entire time Raava was looking at him and he had to find something to cool off.

Katara and Jinora sat beside him, both wearing smug grins. "Oh, don't even pretend, Mako." Katara said, nudging his arm. "You really didn't think anybody else would notice you crushing on the princess?"

Mako spit out some of the water that managed to sneak into his mouth and wiped it off with his wrist. "What?! Don't be ridiculous!" he said as he stood back up.

"Then why were you looking at her with those eyes?" Jinora said, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"I wasn't "looking" at her I was just...I wasn't looking, okay!"

"Riiiiiight." Twilight said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Suuuuuuure." Jinora added, also rolling her eyes and smiling, which only made Mako blush.

"I think it's adorable." Rarity said as she and the rest of the Mane Five approached him. "Don't be ashamed, darling. Raava is the most radiant creature in all of Equestria, it's nearly impossible not to adore her."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash said, flying up to him, "Besides, you're the first creature who even remotely looks like her. At least, when she's in anthro form anyway."

Fluttershy then giggled, "And if anything, I think she likes you too." she said, giggling alongside Rainbow Dash.

Mako only shrugged it off. "Okay, that's enough. I'm going to go practice with my sword."

"Oh, I'll come with!" Rainbow Dash said, zipping after him. "I love watching sword fights!"

The others only watched as Mako and Rainbow Dash left the scene. The two sisters, anthro fox and ponies all giggled like giddy school girls.

Once he was sure they were farthest away, Mako dared to ask the pegasus pony. "So...you think she really likes me?"

"I've seen Raava do a lot of incredible, and sometimes even unimaginable things. But I have never, not even once...seen her wink like that."

A small smile formed at the corner of Mako's mouth. The idea of being king of this land...might not be such a bad thing after all.

(~)

The sound of metal clanged against the hammer as dragons, wolves, ponies and griffons were preparing the weapons for the war. Nightmara and a large red dragon were sitting in a small open hut, looking over the plans for the battle.

"The dragons will take the left flank." said the dragon as he pointed to the map. "We'll keep the griffons in reserve and send the ponies and wolves out first."

"Excellent Work, Drakon." said Nightmara as she bore an evil smile. "Those foolish horses won't even know what hit em'."

Meanwhile back with Kai, he was still tied to the tree, but now he even looked worse than before. It was like his face was beginning freeze as parts of it were bearing bits of frostbite. His fingers and hands were now pure blue and his legs, well, he didn't even know if he had any anymore. The poor boy couldn't even open his eyes all the way as he was shaking more than a baby rattle. His lips were completely blue and cracked and even his tongue was frozen to the core. He was barely breathing and his heart beated slower than a turtle. He looked so...lifeless. As if someone just tossed him into a freezer and didn't even bother to get him out. He felt his very life was ticking away every second. His dreams of being king were now completely out of his mind, for now he just wanted to see one thing.

His family.

The family he had betrayed for selfish intentions. The family he purposely was willing to give to a mad queen so he could get back at his older brother. His brother who did nothing but try and protect him, who always had his best interest at heart. Or Katara, his older sister who tried so desperately to be there for her siblings when their mother couldn't. Or Jinora, sweet, caring, innocent Jinora. She always showed him love and kindness, and all he did was push her away. He made fun of her, and didn't have her back when she told the others about Equestria.

It took his life slipping through his fingers to realize how much he loved his family. He didn't deserve their love, or their forgiveness. He would give anything to hear Katara sing their mother's lullaby, to hear Jinora's laughter, or have Mako mess up his hair like he used to do when they were younger. He missed them all. And now, now he would never get the chance. Might as well, after what he did they deserved a better brother. His body was numb, he knew his time was almost up. He didn't even bother to try and fight it. After stubbornly refusing, he was finally ready to meet his fate. No doubt he would not be going where good people went when they perished, no, where he was going would be befitting of someone of his own selfish heart.

"Open your eyes…."

That voice...it was her again.

"Open your eyes...Wake up, Kai. Have hope."

Kai used his last bit of strength to open his eyes one more time. He then saw the same mysterious figure standing in front of him. He still couldn't tell who she was as her face was still blocked by a mysterious force.

"Help is coming…" said the figure. "Hang in there, Kai. Have hope."

Kai tried to open his mouth, but nothing came out. Soon his eyes began to get blurry and dark spots began to appear all over. And his vision became blackened.

"Have hope…..hang on…..Kai."

The last thing Kai saw was a large group of ponies, dragons and griffons came running out from the forest.

He stopped breathing.


	12. Chapter 11: Deep Magic

Chapter 11: Deep Magic

"Make way!" shouted Shining Armour as his team came running back into the village. A large green dragon was carrying the earthbender in his arms as they rushed him to the medical tent.

"Out of the way!" shouted a pegasus as he went ahead to clear a path. "We got the boy! Make way!" ponies quickly got aside and watched Kai was brought to a small red and white house near the center of the town. The mane six, Spike, Chi, The girls and even Raava came walking out of their respective homes, wondering what was happening that awoke them from their sleep.

"Is Nova back already?" yawned Chi as the group got together and began walking towards the source of the commotion.

"That was quick." said Spike as he rubbed his eyes and then noticed to huge crowd by the medical tent. "Seems like the mission was successful."

"Don't tell me their having a welcome home party without me?" said Pinkie. "I still need to make the cake!"

Twilight got a closer look at the ponies and noticed no signs of happiness or joy. Instead it was shock, horror, even sadness.

"I don't think that's the case, Pinkie."

A unicorn turned around and noticed the kids heading towards them, she quickly went over and bowed to them.

"Your, Majesties." said the unicorn. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"What's happening?" Asked Jinora. "Did they save Kai?"

The unicorn lowered her head in sadness. "You...You might wanna see this.."

The kids looked at each other before quickly rushing to the large crowd. Equestrians saw the kids approaching and opened a way forward for them. Once they got to the front of the crowd they saw Nova and Shining Armour talking to a nurse pony while a tall dragon was carrying what looked like….their brother.

"Kai?." said Mako. His voice beginning to crack.

The two unicorns looked at the kids before they exchanged saddened looks. Shining nodded to the dragon and he lowered Kai to the ground. Nova slowly walked over and placed a hoof on Jinora.

"I'm so sorry…" said the unicorn.

Jinora's eyes shimmered, as if tears would stream down from her eyes. She forced herself forward fell to her knees in front of her brother. Her hand went to her mouth as she gasped in horror. Katara and Mako walked over, devastated to see who laid on the soft grass, his body cold and lifeless.

It was their brother. The one who betrayed them. His body was pale as snow, his hands and lips icy blue, dark circles around his eyes and his once bright green eyes were as gray as the silver lines of the clouds. He turned his head to look at them, struggling to lift up his hand.

Jinora reached first, gripping his hand tightly. "Kai. What happened!?"

He tried to speak, but couldn't. Not even his mouth had the strength to move. Soon the girls and Spike pushed their way through the crowd. Upon seeing Kai, Twilight, Spike, and Chi gasped at boy's sudden state. Was that Kai? He looked so..dead. The crowds then dispersed again, allowing Raava to approach the boy. Katara was already shedding tears while Mako held his sister close. The princess towered over Kai and he caught a glimpse of her. Her wings made her look like an angel from heaven, making believe his time was already up.

"Your time is not over yet, Kai." Raava said, speaking in a voice that placed Kai's troubled soul at ease. She gently caressed his cheek, and he leaned against its warmth. Raava turned to face Katara, as if expecting something from her.

"Katara. Starswirl gave you a gift, did he not?"

The young waterbender's eyes widened in realization and quickly pulled the pouch of water from her pocket. She knew what Raava wanted her to do. She walked over to her younger brother, bending the water from the pouch. Unlike normal water, it glowed like stardust, illuminating the area. She submerged her right hand with the glowing liquid and placed it over his heart. The glow intensified, radiating from Kai's body. The others waited patiently as Katara healed the boy, and right before their eyes, his skin slowly regained color. His fingers and lips no longer blue and the circles around his eyes had disappeared. Once the glow diminished and the water absorbed into his skin. Everyone waited for him to respond, but the boy did not make even the subtlest of movements. Seconds past, one nurse pony felt his pulse.

She shook her head.

The dam broke and Katara and Jinora brusted into tears. Katara held her little brother into her arms and Jinora cried into Kai's shoulder. Even Mako, the strong and stoic Mako, finally allowed himself to mourn the untimely death of his brother. He dropped down on his knees, his new wings dragging behind him. Raava placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but even now he couldn't bare to look up. Twilight and Chi began to shed tears as Spike looked away from the scene. The mane five comforted their friend as Nova held on to Chi who cried softly in his shoulder. This couldn't be happening. Kai. Their brother. Their friend. Dead.

Suddenly, Katara felt the body breath. A soft moan escaped Kai's lips and his arms began to move, wrapping them around his two sisters. All he wanted was a hug.

"Look up, Mako." Raava said. The firebender did look, and he could hardly contain his emotions at the sight of his little brother, crying tears of joy and relief while hugging his two sisters. He got back up and hugged his entire family, so tightly he feared they would float away once he let them go. The four siblings laughed while still shedding tears. Everyone inside the crowd cried along with them, while Raava smiled with great relief. The three equestrians and were beyond happy as they saw Kai alive and well, embracing his siblings.

Mako ruffled Kai's just like he did before, making him laugh. The younger brother rose an eyebrow. "Uh, am I hallucinating or did you get wings and a horn?"

All Mako could do was laugh and hug his little brother. "Just do us a favor. Try not to run off."

"I promise."

"I love you, little bro."

"Love you back, big bro."

The equestrians let out a cheer. Their future king is alive!

"You know what this calls for?" said Pinkie as she pulled out a small cannon and fired confetti, showing over the kids. "PARTY TIME!"

(~)

Later that night, the entire town was celebrating the reunion of their future king. Kai, of course, was really exhausted from his dilemma from the past several days, so he went to sleep for the rest of the day and was quite refreshed afterwards. Pinkie did quite a fantastic job of preparing the party and she did it in mere hours. The campsite was decorated with twinkling lights around the trees, and one pony with a blue mane and sunglasses played upbeat music. The kids were chatting among different equestrians. A Lot of them asking the earth bender how he escaped. But he silently declined to answer their questions. He was still recuperating from the entire ordeal. His attention was focused more on the food the ponies had prepared for him. It had just dawned on him that he hadn't eaten in probably twenty four hours, or at least he thought it was twenty four. It was hard to tell. In his final moments time became nothing but a blur, and in a place of eternal night it was even more difficult to distinguish if it was late or early. The human boy gorged down the food, so fast his sisters feared he would choke.

"Equestria isn't going to run out of food, Kai." Jinora said with a light giggle.

Kai wiped the juice of the fruit he bit with his sleeve, "Sorry. The last thing I ate was a poisonous apple." he said with his mouth full. After swallowing his food he looked at both his sisters with regret. "I'm sorry. About everything. I never should have run off, and I never should have betrayed you."

Katara hugged her little brother, showering him with all the love in her heart. "It's okay. We forgive you."

"How can you? I acted like such a jerk, and I almost killed Mako. How can you forgive me after that?"

"You're our brother, Kai." Jinora said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No matter what, we will always love you. We came all this way to find Raava and bring you back."

Kai was speechless. After everything he did, his family still came to find him. To save him. They showed more love and devotion than he ever did. Maybe, this time, he would learn to appreciate what he had rather than wish for something that, like the apple and Nightmara, would only bring him death.

He wiped away a tear from his eye. "Thanks you guys." he said, "Hey, where's Mako."

"I think he's outside by the lake." Katara said.

(~)

Mako traced his fingers across the river, seeing the rainbow colors ripple upon his touch. He gazed at his reflection in the water. He wanted some time alone so he could think about what to say to Kai. He was no longer angry with him, but he didn't want to give a half baked apology.

A second figure appeared on the surface of the water and Mako quickly spun around, losing his balance and splashing into the multi colored waters. The princess giggled, her voice sounded like jingling bells.

Mako felt his face burn with heat. That wasn't the smoothest of entrances. Raava offered him her hand and helped him back. Mako took a moment to notice that Raava was not only compassionate, wise and beautiful...but also really strong. She pulled him back up with little effort.

"Uh, sorry." he apologized and bowed in respect, "Princess."

Raava rose an eyebrow. "Princess? What's with the sudden formality?" Mako felt even more embarrassed once he stood back up. Upon looking at his face, she already knew. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's done is done." she said, "You don't have to remind Kai about what is past."

Mako smiled softly. "Are you sure you don't have mind reading powers?"

Raava laughed, "Pretty sure. But, something tells me it doesn't bother you."

Now it was Mako's turn to laugh. "No. Not one bit. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Me too." Raava said. The princess looked out into the night, seeing the stars twinkling like fireflies. Mako looked up to see as well. Even back home he never took a moment to just appreciate the beauty of nature.

"This is the first time I've seen stars in Equestria." Mako said.

"Nightmara detests anything that resembles the light in any way. That's why, even in her eternal night, her stars are dull and lifeless, giving the impression there aren't any." the princess carried sadness in her eyes.

Mako noticed this and hesitated to grab her hand to comfort her. It must be heartbreaking to see that half of her home was trapped in darkness. Mako understood this better than anyone. He too carried the weight of protecting those he loved. It was both tiresome, but rewarding. Stressful, but fulfilling. Only, Mako just and Katara, Jinora and Kai, Raava had all of Equestria to watch over. And if she really is as old as she claims she is, then it must not only be tiresome...but also lonely.

"Do you…" Mako began, "Do you ever feel lonely?"

"Sometimes." she replied. "When you live as long as I have you see and feel things very few get to experience. It's both a blessing and a curse." she smiled at Mako, "But, then I look at the smiling faces of my subjects and it makes it all worth wild. The same way you are with your family."

Mako hesitated to ask another question.

"Go ahead. Ask."

He chuckled. He should have expected as much. Since he wasn't much of a talker it was a relief to know that she could speak to him without him needing to even say a word. "This is, kind of a crazy question but...are there others like you? Alicorns, I mean."

Raava smiled and waved her hand in a circular motion, revealing a single golden coin with the image of an alicorn on it.

"My father was Wan. He was the first ruler of Equestria. Something you should know about alicorns. It was him and my sister. We can live for a very long time, but at one point...we do meet our fate. He met his fate while protecting equestria from a darkness that threatened our home long before the first pegasus flew into the sky. Since the, he left the land to me." she gazed longingly at the coin.

Mako's heart broke for her. "You miss him." he said, now it was his turn to read her face. "I know how that feels. "I lost my dad when I was young."

"I'm sorry." Raava said, reaching out her hand to reach his, intertwining their fingers. Mako smiled.

"What about your sister?"

Raava looked away with regret. "We….we grew apart." she confessed, "Believe me, I want to tell you, but I'm bound to the laws of deep magic in Equestria. The deep magic my father had created. It's not my time to tell you."

Mako's confidence grew and he reached out his free hand to cup her cheek. The princess's beautiful blue eyes met his, and for the first time in many, many, many years, her heart fluttered in a way she never experienced before.

"I've never met anyone like you." she said to Mako.

"And I've never met anyone like you." he said.

The sound of the music became distant in their ears, which slowly shifted into a much slower ballad. Mako felt like he was in a dream. The moonlight, the lake, the stars, the music, and the most beautiful woman he had ever met, their fingers intertwined and one hand to her cheek. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. He didn't think it was possible, after all, they had only just met, and yet he felt as if he had always known her. That they have known eachother for years. Mako was never one to believe in the absurdity that was fairytale logic, but even now there was no denying it. He couldn't deny it.

Mako, unbelievably, was falling in love with the alicorn princess.

The revelation only made his joy soar and slowly, his face leaned forward, and Raava did the same, their eyes partly closed, their lips closing in. But, Raava stopped midway, placing her finger over Mako's lips, surprising him.

"I believe you have other priorities to attend to." she said, smiling as she stepped back. Mako then noticed his little brother standing a few feet away. Raava approached him, playfully ruffling his hair before leaving.

Kai smiled at his brother, who approached him. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." the boy said with a sly smile, "You really know how to pick em."

The two brothers shared a laugh, but the Kai looked down with regret, rubbing his arm. "I wanted to apologize for what happened."

"It's okay-"

"No, it's not. Mako, I acted like a brat and I put you, Jinora and Katara in danger. I trusted a lunatic who wants to kill everyone. I know the girls forgive me, but…" tears formed in his eyes. "But I'll understand if you never do. I know I always complain about you trying to be like that, but the truth is, you sometimes remind me too much of him and it's not easy. You're always so brave and confident and I'm just a scrawny little kid! You protect everyone, even if they drive you crazy, and I turned my back on all of you!" Kai sobbed, rubbing his nose. "You're the best big brother. And after we're done, you can hate me as much as you want, because you've done everything to protect us and I never appreciated it because I was jealous! I'm sorry, Mako I'm so sorry!'

Instead of saying anything, Mako just wrapped his arms around Kai, crying into his shoulder. Both boys sobbed as they held one another in a loving embrace. Mako even began kissing his brother's head.

"I'm sorry too, Kai. I should have known it was hard on you too. I was trying so hard to be strong for everybody, sometimes I forget to you have feelings. I'm sorry too. I promise, I promise I will never lose you again. I love you, Kai."

Kai sobbed, "I love you, too."

The boys ended the hug and Mako wiped away Kai's tears, smiling proudly. His little brother was not so little anymore.

Mako looked up to see his sisters standing there as well. The two rushed towards them, embracing in a group hug.

(~)

Later that night, Kai and his siblings slept peacefully in the house the ponies have provided. This was the first time he had gotten a good night sleep in a very long time, so he was making sure to make it worth it. Tomorrow morning was a big day for them and even though he wanted to sleep in, he knew that their mission wasn't over yet. He knew the true evil and dark magic that Nightmara possessed and, if not stopped, could me doom for all of Equestria. And since he's been around her for so long, he knew a lot of weaknesses and was planning on putting them to good use in the final fight. During his slumber his brows began to twitch and his smiling face turned into one of distraught and confusion.

"Open your eyes…."

That voice again. What was the deal with that voice.

"Wake up, Kai…"

Kai groaned and placed the pillow over his head, hoping that he would block out the voice."

"Wake up Kai...Open your eyes...Wake up-oh, for the love of, just get up!"

Kai slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the door. It looked like it was morning, the sun shining through the cracks.

"Morning already?" he said with still a hint of sleep inside of him. "Hey guys it's-" he turned around to see that his siblings were nowhere in sight. "Oh, shoot!" he shouted as he quickly jumped out of bed, got on his clothes and ran out the, only to be greeted by the shimmering sun. He quickly covered his eyes from the rays and once his vision cleared he was shocked to see where he was.

He was in a large field with tall grass and white flowers with a beautiful scenery of the tall equestrian mountains. Also, he could see what looked like ruins of a civilization. Crumbled buildings, sunken trees, even there was these strange objects rising from the ground. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but it was really...creepy. He looked towards the distance and saw a mountain that had the ruins of a once grand city and a majestic castle. Was this Equestria? It looked like it, but it looks so….

"Ruined?"

Kai quickly spun to see that someone was behind him. She was a very beautiful woman with a gown that looked a little like Raava's but it was midnight blue was several jet black streaks going down the lower part. She was white skinned, unlike Raava and had raven black hair and had bright green eyes, almost similar to Kai's. On her back were two large dark blue wings that dragged like they were a cape. On her head was a long horn, as tall as Raava's. In the center of her dress was what looked like a crescent moon and several black splotches over it. She smiled at the young boy who was still staring at her. Kai got a closer looked at the anthro and quickly realized she looked a lot like….

"A-Are you?" he said, his voice trembling.

The figure slowly nodded. Kai quickly got into a fighting stance and growled at the figure. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

"No wait!" pleaded the woman. "I mean no harm!"

"Don't lie to me, Nightmara!" said Kai. "You nearly killed my family and had me betray them! You have a lot of nerve showing up!"

The woman slowly lowered her head in sadness at the boy's words. "You're..right. I do have a lot of nerve to show my face."

Kai began to see something forming in her eyes, they almost looked like...tears. Nightmara? Crying? Something wasn't right. Maybe she was telling the truth after all. He slowly began to lower his defenses and walked slowly towards the figure.

"He-hey. Look I'm sorry about what I said. I just got scared okay?"

"It's not your fault.." said the woman as she wiped her tears. "It's no one's. Except for mine."

Kai was a bit confused by what she was saying. Before something clicked to him. "Wait a minute. You were the one that was calling me, were you?"

The woman nodded.

"Then I have several questions for you." he said. "First. Who are you? Second, what did you mean by "wasn't always evil" and third, how did you get inside my head?"

The woman slowly readjusted her hair so that Kai could get a better look at her eyes.

"My name, my real name...is Aquila." she began. "Princess of Equestria and sister to Raava."

Kai couldn't believe what he just heard. Did she just say she was...Raava's sister? She and Nightmara never mentioned anything about that. Unless she didn't want to.

"Okay that's one question down." said Kai. "Okay where are we?"

"Where do you think we are?" Aquila asked."

"Well, it looks a lot like Equestria but with a…"

"Breath of the Wild?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

Aquila closed her eyes and her horn began to glow and instantly, it was like the world around them began to move on its own as the season's changed and everything that was in ruins went back to normal. After several seconds, the scenery came to a stop and it showed Kai Equestria, but a long time ago. It looked like Ponyville. Now with ponies actually living in the now deserted town.

"This is Equestria. Many years ago.." said Aquila as she looked over her subjects. "It used to be a peaceful and happy land. Full of magic, friendship and harmony among us all." The scene then changed to two female anthro, looking at their home, on a terrace.

"Me and my sister...we watched over our people with love and affection. We loved them all, big and small. It was perfect." she said as she smiled at the image before frowning. "But I wanted more...much more." the image then changed to Aquila who was looking over the world at night but with a frown on her face. "My pride and jealousy of my older sister took control of me " she said as she put her hands behind her back. "Everyone loving her light and love, while everyone feared the night and even me. Raava tried to help me and I wanted this to end myself." the scene then changed to show a strange black and red creature, slowly approaching Aquila from behind. "But it was too late. Vaatu took control of me."

"Vaatu?" Kai asked. "Who's Vaatu."

Aquila lowered her head. "Vaatu is one of the most powerful entities in Equestria. Built on rage, sadness, jealousy, and selfishness. Vaatu corrupted our home, wanting to destroy it. But my father, Wan, was able to stop him before it was too late...but at the cost of his own life."

Kai began to feel sorry for the princess. Maybe she wasn't evil after all.

"Vaatu sensed my negativity and used it to his advantage to resurrect himself." she said as the image showed Vaatu changing Aquila into what she was now...Nightmara.

"Nightmara began to terrorize the Equestrians, bringing a reign of chaos on the world. She even tried to destroy my sister." she said as the imaged changed to Nightmara about to destroy Raava, but she opened her wings and knocked her back. "But thankfully, Raava stopped her and took her magic away. She banished her from Equestria. But before she left, she placed a curse on the land. A curse that made Equestria an eternal night and never ending winter." the image then changed to Equestria begin darkened and snow falling down violently. "Our once magical land...was now a pony's nightmare. But Raava still continued to serve her people until one day...she disappeared." the image then changed to Raava leaving their castle in the forest and over time, it began to fall apart and decay. "Nine hundred years passed since she vanished and during that time, Nightmara's power slowly returned until she finally had enough to seize control of the land. Even gaining some followers in the process." the image then changed to Nightmara walking into the Crystal Empire and turning everypony into crystal statues. "She struck fear into those who were still loyal to my sister and turned those who opposed her into statues for her collection. She ruled Equestria for nearly one thousand years. All seemed lost for the world…" she then looked down at Kai and gave him a small smile. "That is until you came along…" the image then changed to Kai and his siblings all standing before Nightmara all bearing wings and horns and holding hand and firing some sort of beam at her.

"So the prophecy is true?" Kai asked.

Aquila nodded and the image disappeared bringing them back to the ruins of the world. "You and your siblings are the only ones who can stop Nightmara. Only then will your mission be complete." said Aquila as the two looked towards the ruins of the mountain city. "And become the rightful rulers of Equestria."

"But that still doesn't explain where we are and how you got inside my head." said Kai.

"Like I said, bender of earth, we are in Equestria. But in a future which I hope doesn't come true."

Kai looked out into the mountains. "So wait. This is...the future?"

"Indeed." said Aquila. "Nightmara will not stop until you all die by her hoofs. Once the prophecy has been removed from the pages of history, only then will she succeed...and I have failed."

"Wait, if you're Nightmara, why haven't you fought back? You're a princess!"

"And she is an ancient evil.." said Aquila her voice cracking a bit, "I tried to fight. For the last 1,900 years, I tried! But she was stronger than me! I wanted to tell Raava that I was still here, to say I was sorry but she controlled me like some sort of puppet! That is until I found a way to talk to someone."

"Me." said Kai.

Aquila nodded. "When Nightmara gave you that apple, yes it was poisonous but she had no idea that I sneaked my magic within it."

"So, you were those voices in my head?"

"Yes. But even with that, I still didn't have enough. So when Nightmara placed her horn on your head, trying to find out where your siblings were, I was able to transfer a bit of myself inside of you ."

"And that's why she was talking to herself." Kai said, finally putting the pieces together.

"You are strong, Kai. you may not know it but you are." she said as she knelt down to his height looking in his eyes. "The apple, or what others call it, Lucifer's Fruit, can take the life of anypony within a matter of hours, even minutes but keeping on the hope of seeing your family again and seeing the error of your ways made the fruit's power slow down which is why you were able to hold on for so long and not to see who I was. I urged you to not to give up and keep the hope inside of you. I urged to see the light and not go down the same path I made. I urged you to open you eyes...and wake up, Kai."

It was then the those words finally made sense to him. She wanted him to see the light, she wanted to return to her home, to her sister...but she couldn't. For the first time, Kai could sympathy for the reformed princess.

"I'm sorry. For everything you went through."

Kai slowly approached her. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"If it had not been for my own sins I would still be with my sister. How can I ever expect her to forgive me?"

"I'm sure she will. If my family can forgive me, I know she'll forgive you too." Kai reached out and grabbed the princess's hand, smiling kindly. Aquilla shed tears of joy and hugged the young lad. The first time in a long time since she received a good hug.

"I promise, we'll bring you back. You'll see your sister again."

"Thank you, King Kai. Thank you."

(~)

In a flash of light, Kai woke up. He jolted out of bed and ran out of the tent in search of Raava. He looked all around, frantically running from place to place, only to find her sitting near a tree, feeding some squirrels with Fluttershy. Kai called out to her.

"Raava! Raava!"

The princess stood up gracefully and the boy came to a halt, placing his hands on his knees, panting in exhaustion.

"What is it, Kai?"

"I...I had a dream." he said, taking in deep breaths. "It was about Nightmara, only it wasn't Nightmara, I mean...hang on…" he straightened himself and spoke more clearly. "I know we're supposed to fight her, but I know now we can't kill her. At least, not completely."

"What are you saying?" Fluttershy asked.

"She has someone trapped. Trapped for nine hundred years."

Raava's eyes looked as if she would shed tears. "I know, Kai."

"Wait, you know? Then, why didn't you-"

"Let's just say, there is a reason why it was you, who was prophesied to betray your family. Only one, with an equally repentant heart could save those who wish for redemption." she placed a hand on his shoulder. "How is she?"

"She's a lot stronger than she looks. She misses you."

Raava gave a hopeful smile. She squatted down to his level and kissed his forehead. "Then let's get my sister back."

(~)

"You saw who?!" Mako exclaimed, after hearing his brother's story.

"I'm telling you, Nightmara is Raava's sister. She's trapped by the darkness. We have to get her out."

"How do you know it wasn't a trick?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"I already told Raava, and she even admitted it was her sister."

"Why wouldn't she tell us to begin with?" Katara still asked.

"Because of the prophecy." Mako concluded, surprising his siblings. "I get it now. Why it said you were supposed to betray us. It wasn't just some random action, you were the one who Aquilla would contact. You shared the same fate, that's why."

"Since when are you a magical expert?" Katara asked with a jokingly tone.

"Bet he picked it up from his girlfriend!" Jinora said in a sing-song tone, which only made Mako smirk. He wasn't even going to try and deny it.

The firebender stood up and picked up his sword. "Kai's right. We need to save the princess." he said and tapped on Katara's shoulder. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"If we're going to save Equestria, we're going to need to practice."

Jinora's eyes beamed, "We're staying?" she asked hopefully. Her older brother replied with a wink. Katara, Jinora and Kai all shared matching grins before springing up from the ground and rushed behind their brother to practice.

(~)

The girls stood in front of several targets lined up beside each other. Twilight, Pinkie and the Cutie Mark Crusaders watched from a distance as Katara readied herself.

"Go Katara!" shouted Pinkie, who was dressed up in a cheerleader outfit, waving around two blue poms poms. "Let's, Go! WHOOOO!"

"Go Jinora!" shouted Scootaloo.

"Katara!" Pinkie shouted.

"Jinora!"

"Katara!"

"Jinora!"

"Katara!"

"Jinora!"

The two were literally in each other's face as they both growled.

"Jinora!" Pinkie shouted.

"Katara!" Scootaloo shouted back.

"Jinora!"

"Katara!"

"Jinora!"

"KATARA AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Ok. Katara it is!" said Pinkie as she hopped back to her seat, leaving a very confused and bewildered Scootaloo behind.

"Note to self: never argue with Pinkie Pie." she muttered.

Katara took a couple deeps breaths before taking a small amount of water from a nearby bucket. She split the water into several fragments and turned them into sharp ice spike. After aligning them to their respective targets, she let them loose all of them not even close to their targets.

"Dang it!"

"It's not bad." Jinora said, trying to show the bright side. "I mean could've been worse."

"Ok, Ms. Bending Critic." said the waterbender as she stepped aside. "Let's see you try to him them."

Jinora simply shrugged her shoulders and walked to the line. She took a couple deep breath before stretching out her hands and preparing to attack. Before Katara or the ponies could blink, Jinora had already blasted every single target right off its stand, sending into high into the sky. The eldest sister could only stare, her jaw dropping to the ground even the ponies were absolutely speechless. Pinkie dropped her pom poms and her jaw which hit the floor. Jinora simply wiped her hands cleaned and walked away but not before flashing Katara a smile and wink. Katara looked on as her sister walked.

"Showoff." she whispered.

(~)

With Mako and Kai, they were both practicing sword fighting and using their elements as well. Nova and Shining Armor stood from the sidelines, watching their every move. Making sure they were doing it right.

"Arms up, Kai!" shouted Nova. "And don't forget your stance!"

"You're doing great, Mako!" shouted Shining. "Just keep your sword up like Nova and I taught you!"

Kai grunted a bit as he tried to gain the upper hand of his brother, but Mako proved too strong as he quickly took ahold of and opening, knocking Kai down and having his sword knocked out of his hand and letting it fall into his own.

"Come on, Kai just remember what Nova said." said Mako as looked down at him. "Always keep it up!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." said Kai, rolling his eyes. "Don't you ever think Nova is a bit too bossy?"

"I heard that!" shouted the unicorn, making Kai flinched.

Mako chuckled at his comment before helping Kai back up on his feet and giving back his sword.

"Mako! Kai!" the two turned to see Chi and Spike running towards them and by the look on their face, it didn't look like good news.

"Chi, Spike." Mako said as he placed his sword back in his scabbard. "What's wrong?

"You need to come back quick!" said Spike as. "Nightmara has demanded a meeting with Raava!"

Mako and Kai looked at each other with worry.

"She's on her way there!" said Chi. "And I heard she is not in a good mood."

"Whats going on here?" said Nova as he and Shining Armour walked towards the others.

"We'll explain on the way!" said Spike as he and Chi began leading the four back to camp. "Come on!"

(~)

Garble walked forward, long lines of Equestrians stood on both sides, all looking suspiciously at the dragon. Garble noticed a few of his old dragon friends, who had long sided with Raava, abandoning Nightmara. He rose his nose in the air, clearing the path for his mistress.

"Make way for Nightmara! Queen of Equestria!" he called out.

Equestrians booed as the queen of the night rode into the camp on her sleigh. She had turned into her anthro form, looking as menacing as the moment Kai first saw her. At the sight, he shivered and was tempted to hide, but then he was reminded of who was trapped within her dark exterior. His fear morphed into sadness. Katara held her younger brother and sister close, while Mako kept his grip on the handle of his sword.

Rainbow Dash booed the loudest, "Boo! Go back to the dark forest, you false queen!"

Even the always shy and always polite Ponies openly showed their disgust towards the queen, who ignored their insults. To her, they were nothing more than inferior pests who would be dealt with soon enough.

The sleigh approached the main tent, from which Raava stood. Twilight held Spike close and Shining Armor protected his wife and child. Flurry Heart cried at the sight of the queen. Even a newborn infant could tell this queen was not one who deserved love or adoration of any kind.

The four siblings stood close to the princess, with Mako being the closest, ready to protect and defend the princess. His new wings slightly rising up in response.

Nightmara stood from her sleigh and approached the princess. Raava remained stoic and regal in appearance, but on the inside it pained her to think her sister was trying so desperately to escape this horrific creature.

Once the two winged horned women faced one another, Nightmara gave a wicked smirk. "Raava, darling. You haven't changed a bit." she scoffed, "Still wearing white I see."

"What are you doing here, witch?" Chi said, stepping forward, only to be stopped by Twilight. As much as she disliked the queen, even she knew it would be wise not to intervene the affairs between the two royals.

"I'd tell you why I'm here, but judging by the look on your face, you already know." Nightmara said, smiling smugly, with a tone that matched flawlessly. "You always were good at reading people. It only took you, what, eight thousand years to get it right?"

"You will not take him." Raava said. "You have made Kai suffer enough."

"Oh, you mean the traitor?" Nightmara turned her poisonous gaze over at Kai, who slightly reeled back.

"His offence was not against you." Raava said.

"Funny. I thought you, of all people, would know well of the laws from which Equestria was built."

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Nightmara!" Raava moved one foot forward, her eyes giving a brief white glow before reverting back to normal, her voice briefly becoming an echo which could shake even the strongest of mountains. She slowly stepped back, her voice calm once more, but still carrying undeniable firmness. "I was there when it was written."

Nightmara kept her smug smile. "Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me."

"That was not the case with Discord." Fluttershy stated, her normally timid voice rising up. Discord was one of her best friends, and after hearing what she did to him, her anger and animosity for the queen only grew.

"That mismatched bag doesn't count. He left Equestria long before he could be punished, and once he came back it was a hundred years later, so his penalty became irrelevant. He's long lasting, like we are. But he is not." she spat back at Kai, frightening him and turned back to Raava. "His mortal blood is my property."

Mako pulled out his sword, pointing it at the witch. "Try and take him!" he said, daring her to even try, which would be a mistake on her part. Raava place a hand on his wrist, gently lowering the sword.

"No, Mako. Now is not the time." Raava said, looking at him with soft eyes. Mako was still unsure but complied none the less.

Seeing this, Nightmara tilted her head back in an arrogant laugh. "Oh, you can't be serious? Did you really think mere force can deny me my right, little king?" she said, and Mako narrowed his eyes. "Raava knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Equestria will be overturned and perish in fire and water." she pointed her finger at Kai once more, "That boy will die on the Stone Table...as is tradition." she smiled smugly at the princess, "You dare not refuse me, big sister."

"You are not my sister." Raava stated, "But your imprisonment of her shall come to pass."

Nightmara placed a hand over her heart, pretending to be hurt. "Oh, ouch. And here I thought you were the kind and loving ruler."

"Enough!" Raava rose her hand upwards, ordering the queen to be silence. To the amazement of many, the queen showed some signs of fear at Raava's authority. Lowering her arm, Raava spoke once more. "We will discuss this...alone."

Mako looked at the princess with concern, "Wait, Raava!"

"It's alright, Mako. I'll be fine."

He firebender hesitantly complied, but still narrowed his eyes as the dark queen approached Korra's tent. She gave him a smile grin and entered the tent to speak with the princess, leaving the rest of the camp to wait anxiously for the outcome.

(~)

The four siblings sat on the grass, Katara was petting Twilight's mane, Jinora was feeding a few Breezies and Kai was pacing back and forth, while Mako sat cross legged, deep in thought.

"Will you stop pacing like that?!" the firebender spat, "I'm already tense enough as it is!"

"Sorry, I'm just so nervous. Who knows what they're talking about in there."

Chi placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, no matter what happens, we're not gonna let her take you again." she said, promising the boy.

Several gasps were heard once they saw Nightmara exit the tent first, looking as confident and self loving as always. She walked out, looking composed and unyielding. Raava exited as well, her expression slightly less reserved than Nightmara's. Anyone who sat on the grass stood up, while others stopped what they were doing and waited anxiously to hear what the princess would say.

The dark queen walked by Kai, looking down in disappointment before walking back to her sleigh. The children looked hopefully at Raava, who addressed to the crowd.

"She has renounced her claim on our friend's blood."

Kai immediately let a sigh of relief and his siblings welcomed him in a group hug while everyone else cheered. Kai would live, and the prophesy was secured once again.

Nightmara wanted to vomit at all of the happiness. She turned back to the princess, already standing before her sleigh.

"How will I know you won't go back on your promise, Raava?"

Raava stepped forward once more, stomping one foot and her wings spread open, making her look larger and more intimidating than before. To the astonishment of many, and to the fear of one, her wings glowed a shimmering white, as did her eyes. Once her wings spread, a powerful wind swarmed around her. The wind was so powerful, it literally blasted Nightmara right off of her feet, and land on her rump on her sleigh. She let out a scream upon impact and once she sat upright, her hair looked like a tangled mess, and even part of her blood red lipstick and dark blue mascara became smeared across her face, looking like a clown.

Everyone at camp laughed their heads off at the sight. Never had they seen their enemy in such a humiliating fashion. It was enough to bring even tears of joy to their eyes. Even the four siblings laughed at her expense.

Nightmara growled in frustration, adjusted her dress and hair and sat properly on her sleigh, with Garble pushing it forward and she made her leave. Mako had never laughed so hard in years. He expected to see Raava laughing too.

But instead, the princess did not let out even a tiny giggle or chuckle. Her eyes, which had reverted back to normal, as did the rest of her, only looked on in sadness before returning to her tent.

Mako had a bad feeling about this.


	13. Chapter 12: A Selfless Act

Chapter 12: A Selfless Act

The camp slept peacefully that night as their king was spared once again from the clutches of the Dark Queen. Jinora was sound asleep with Chi, in her fox form, sleeping at her feet. Soon Chi's ear suddenly perked up and twitched a couple times before raising her head up and looking towards the source of the noise. She quietly jumped out of bed and ran to the window, gasping at who she saw. It was Raava getting out of her tent. She looked at her surroundings, hoping that there was no one watching and the guards were gone before walking away onto a trail that led down the mountain. Upon seeing this, Chi quickly went to Jinora and Katara's bed and jumped on her.

"Jinora! Katara!" She whispered. "Wake up!"

The two sisters slowly opened their eyes and laid upright in their bed.

"Chi, it's the middle of the night." groaned Jinora as she rubbed her eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"But it's Raava!" She said. "She's leaving."

The girls like looked at the fox with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" said Katara.

"I'm talking about Raava is up to something." She said as she hopped off the bed went to the door. "And I intend to find out. You with me?"

The girls looked at each other. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stalk the princess, especially at night but then again, she was acting weird ever since the meeting with Nightmara. Maybe if they could just talk to her….

" Let me get my shoes on." said Katara as she got out of bed and went to get her boots. Jinora quickly followed and soon, the three girls went out the tent and began following the princess but unbeknownst to them, someone else overheard their conversation and was following her as well.

(~)

They walked for what seemed like hours as they went through the dark forest. They tried to keep their distance from her as they watched her every move, ducking if necessary. Soon after following her for sometime Raava came to a sudden halt. The girls wondered why she abruptly stopped. But their questioned was soon answered when she turned her head towards the girls.

"Shouldn't you three be in bed?" She said. Her voice didn't sound lively anymore but sounded like she was sad and tired. The girls were a bit hesitant but slowly came out behind the tree they were hiding behind and walked to her.

"We were worried about you." said Chi.

"Can we please come with you, Raava?" Asked Jinora. Raava looked at the three girls, all sharing looks of concern. She gave them a small smile but even that showed a bit of sadness.

"I would love that. Thank you."

Soon the four began walking deeper into the forest, still unaware that someone was following not far behind. His eyes peeking from behind a bush as he observed.

After a while, Raava came to a sudden halt. "It's time." She said, "I need to go alone from here."

"But Raava…" Katara began, only to hold her tongue when the princess turned to face her, gently cupping her cheek with her hand. The gesture felt like something her own mother would have done for her.

"You have to trust me. For this must be done." Raava gave a soft smile and kissed both Katara and Jinora's fourheads. "Thank you, Katara. Thank you, Jinora." she squatted down and placed a gentle kiss on Chi's forehead as well. "And thank you too, Chi. Take them back safely."

"I will, Princess." Chi replied, sadly watching the princess leave. She couldn't even mutter a proper farewell. They watched as the princess carried on, leaving the three alone underneath the warm night. Unlike Nightmara's, the nights around here were warm and comforting, not cold and terrifying.

Katara turned to Chi, noticing that glimmer in her eye. "We're following her, aren't we?"

"Duh!" Chi replied bluntly, "Something's not right."

"Shouldn't we trust her?" Jinora said.

"It's not that I don't, but whatever she said to Nightmara I fear the worst. Raava has done so much for all of us, the least we can do is remain loyal until the very end."

The two sisters agreed and followed the anthro fox, now having turned back into her fox form, into another path in the forest, keeping themselves out of sight. The mysterious figure followed them, swiftly jumping from tree to tree. He could have come down, but he didn't want to startle them. And if anything happened, he had his sword at hand.

The sisters and fox heard the sound of squealing, jaws snapping and claws scratching. The sound of hissing and screeching, voices that could be heard only in one's nightmares. Not too far away, there was a campsite, flames danced on wooden torches held by the most vile creatures the girls had ever seen. Terrifying dragons, unlike the ones they had met at the falls, roared and snapped their jaws like the beasts they were. Minators, gargoyles, manticores and hydras, even a few nasty looking griffons, timberwolves, chimeras, diamond dogs, each one howling and cheering like mad, drool dripping from their mouths and they laughed and pointed like bullies at an elementary school. The diamond dogs laughed and howled flirtatiously as the anthro alicorn princess, Raava made her way up the stairs that led to the Stone Table.

The Stone Table itself was a great slab of rock, supported on four smaller rock pillars. Numerous symbols and characters were carved onto the surface. Raava read the words, canceling out the perverted howls and comments from the vile creatures.

The Princess kept her composure, even when several of the dogs and manticores snapped their jaws at her feet. She remained still and as graceful as ever. A shining light amongst all of these horrid, vile and disgusting creatures. The flames even radiated with her light. A few gargoyles hissed at her, to which the princess only glared. The creatures reeled back at her stare. At the very top of the Stone Table, stood Nightmara herself. This time, in her anthro form.

She wore her traditional helmet, breastplate and boots of armor. Her sparkling mane moving like soft ocean waves, looking down at the princess, who approached her. She rose up one wing, silencing her minions.

"Behold. The Great Raava." she said, her minions laughing at Raava's expense. The majestic princess looked like a fool in their eyes.

Chi was tempted to go in and knock some sense into them, but was stopped by Jinora. They couldn't intervene, that much she knew. Besides, she knew Raava would fight back. She wasn't afraid of Nightmara before, why would she be afraid now?

One of Nightmara's loyal dragons wielded an ax, he looked at his mistress, awaiting her command. With a soft nod, the dragon knocked Raava down with the end of his ax. The beautiful princess fell to the ground. The creatures laughed and taunted her.

"Not so tough now, are ya?"

"Where are your kings and queens now?"

"What's the matter? Scared you'll break a nail?"

Raava did not say a word, nor did she even make an attempt to defend herself. She just took all of their insults, her eyes, despite their sadness, shined brighter and still carried their purity.

"Bind her!" Nightmara commanded, her voice rising, her sharp teeth bare. Her minions obeyed. They hurled chains at the princess, wrapping them around her wrists and ankles, even tying up her wings with rope. Raava let out a painful cry at how tightly they bounded her wings.

Garble spoke to his queen, "Should we chain her horn as well, Your Majesty?"

Nightmara only rose her head up high. "No. She won't use her magic against me."

Jinora and Katara were on the bridge of tears. "I don't understand." Chi said, "Why doesn't she fight back?"

The stranger on the tree watched the scene with anger in his eyes. He gripped his sword, ready to defend her.

"Stop…" a voice in his head said, making Mako stop on his tracks. Could it be?

"Let me do this."

Mako's heart tore into pieces as he watched the princess suffer before his very eyes. He couldn't allow this to happen, but the voice continuously insisted he remain where he was. His fists clenched in anger.

"Wait!" Nightmara spoke, prompting her subjects to stop what they were doing, and Raava looked up at her, her beautiful hair now looking like a tangled mess as her arms and legs were chained up. The queen smiled wickedly. "First, cut the feathers from her wings. And rip out those lovely locks while you're at it."

The vile creatures laughed and cheered, all taking turns plucking the feathers from Raava's beautiful wings. The female gargoyles pulled on her beautiful soft brown hair, cutting the pieces with knives. Feathers and locks of hair flew everywhere, and through it all, Raava did not fight back. Not even once.

He had seen enough, he pulled out his sword, ready to jump in, but once again, that voice stopped him.

"Don't. This is my fate." her voice said, speaking with all the wisdom and compassion he had come to know her for.

"I can't let them hurt you." he replied mentally.

"This must be done. This was my choice, don't blame yourself. I chose this, so that your brother may live."

He was on the verge of tears. Every muscle in his body was telling him to take action, even his heart, but her voice told him to stay. Despite everything else saying the opposite, he still listened to her.

Before long, Raava's wings looked like withered branches, her hair was almost completely gone, leaving only a very uneven and messy bob-cut. But it was far from over.

"One more thing." Nightmara said, her smile growing wider. "Just for giggles...break her horn!"

Katara had to cover Jinora's mouth to prevent her from shouting a horrified "No!". Raava was pinned to the ground, grunting in pain once she felt the cold stone against her face. The minotaur wielded his mallet high above his head. The girls, Chi and the stranger closed their eyes shut once the metallic weapon came crashing down. The sound of the horn shattering into a million pieces. All that remained was a broken piece on Raava's forehead, while the tip and small bits and pieces fell fell down the stairs, clinging like crystals.

"Bring her to me!" Nightmara commanded. The creatures dragged the princess towards the queen, kicking and pushing her in the process. Raava struggled to stand up, her body now covered in bruises of black and blue, her hair almost completely gone, her wings featherless and her horn broken.

Nightmara lifted her prisoner's chin up, facing her. "You know, Raava, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you really think by all of this that you could have saved the human traitor?"

Hearing this, Katara and Jinora gasped. So that's what she and Nightmara agreed on. Raava exchanged Kai's life for her own, so he would live. She was sacrificing herself so the prophecy would come true. She did this for them. A part of them wanted to be angry, but how could they when this princess was willing to give up everything for one human boy.

Nightmara chuckled, "It's actually really funny. You're giving me your life, and saving no one's." she let go of Raava's chin, and the princess looked down in sadness. "So much for Friendship." the queen stood before her subjects, speaking with immense power in her voice. "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow...we will take Equestria...FOREVER!"

Katara, Jinora and Chi held one another close, while the He gazed into her eyes. The queen stepped aside, allowing her subjects to chain the princess in between two pillars. Her limbs stretched out and chained against the pillars. Her head hung, but she did manage to look into his eyes from afar. She managed to give him one last message.

"Fight, Mako. Save my sister. Save Equestria, and protect our friends."

"I...I can't lose you."

"You never will." she managed to form a weak smile, but she still looked beautiful. "Never forget this, my King...this heart of mine...it's yours. And always will be."

Mako was left speechless. Did she really just say that? As if this wasn't hard enough to deal with. Nightmara stepped before the Princess, rising up on her back legs, her long pointed horn rising up into the sky.

"In that knowledge...Despair...and DIE!"

Wielding her horn like a sword, the queen of the darkness pieced the end right into Raava's heart. Blood of silver spilled from her side and the princess's blue eyes shed a single tear...before closing for good.

Silence surrounded the area, even the monsters were quiet. Katara, Jinora and Chi were literally shaking, tears spilled and Mako nearly fell down from the tree from which he stood. Nightmara pulled her horn from the princess, silver blood dripping from its tip. Her eyes were wide, filled with insanity, and even a hint of remorse, but stepped back to face her subjects, breathing in heavily, her heart pounding from the adrenalin.

"The great Raava...is DEAD!"

The monsters cheered louder than ever, as did their queen. Garble wiped the silver blood from her horn and she looked back at her kill, seeing more of the silver blood trailing down and droplets landing on the ground, making it sparkle.

The queen regained her composure and turned to the dragon. "Garble, ready the troops. Equestria is ours for the taking."

"As you wish, My Queen." Garble bowed before doing what was requested of him.

Nightmara was filled with pride right now, but from within, Aquilla was weeping for the loss of her sister. She gave herself for a life, but now the youngest sister was all alone.

(~)

Once the creatures had all left, the sisters and fox finally made themselves known and rushed to the stone table, seeing the princess still chained up and the silver blood now dry. The girls gasped when they heard the sound of flapping wings, only to be even more startled once they saw who it was.

"Mako!" Katara exclaimed, noticing the sadness in his eyes. She looked back and forth from him and the princess, tears streaming from her eyes. "We're so sorry."

Mako didn't say a word as he approached the Stone Table. His horn glowed and the chains that bound her to the pillars. As she fell, he rushed over and grabbed her now lifeless body in his arms. He got down on his knees as he cradled the princess. He traced his fingers down her neck, foolishly hoping to feel a pulse, despite the fact she literally saw her bleed to death just a few short moments ago. The firebender weeped, holding her close, not caring of his clothes being stained by the silver blood.

Katara, Jinora and Chi joined in, hugging him while mourning the death of their beloved princess. Jinora sobbed. "I'm sorry, Mako. I know how much she meant to you."

Chi's ears perked and she turned around to see yet another visitor joining them.

"Kai?"

Mako, Jinora and Katara turned their heads to see their younger brother, also crying tears of great sadness. Out of everyone, he felt the most guilty. None of this would have happened if he hadn't joined Nightmara, regardless of what Raava told him about destiny, he still felt he had caused his family even more pain. Especially Mako.

Mako gently allowed Katara and Jinora to hold the princess as he approached his younger brother. "It's not your fault." he said. "It was her choice."

"She did this to save me." Kai said, his voice cracking. "She gave me a second chance. And now, because of me, we lost her."

Mako wrapped his arms around Kai, hugging him tightly. "She did it because she loved you, Kai. She loved all of us." Mako wiped away his tears, trying his best to remain strong. "Which is why we can't let her sacrifice go in vain. Nightmara will be defeated, and we'll get Raava's sister back home."

"We can't just leave her." Chi said.

"Chi, there's no time." Katara said. "We have to tell the others."

"I know." Said Chi as she turned back into her animal form. "I can get there in no time. I'm much faster than you think."

Mako looked at fox the fox and back at Raava. His mind already made up.

"I'll come too. They need someone to lead them."

"And you're going to need help." Said Kai as he wiped off the tears from his face. "You can't do this alone."

Mako nodded and looked at his sisters. "Katara..Jinora…"

"We can't leave her behind." said Katara as she removed some strands from her hair. "Go. We'll be alright."

Mako went over and hugged his sisters before walking over to Kai and grabbing his waist.

"Chi. Are you ready?"

The fox nodded.

"Hang on, Bro." said the alicorn as he shot up into the sky and flew back to Rainbow Falls with Chi following them on land, becoming nothing but a blue/purple blur. I only took them. The three ran and flew across the vast land. The sun began to rise over the trees and what was hours on foot was only minutes for them as they finally approached the town. Some ponies were already up and walking around. They looked to see the the three heroes returning to the village but instead of happiness in their eyes, it was sadness. Soon Chi went over to Nova's tent as Kai and Mako landed in front of where Twilight, Spike and Shining Armour were staying. Chi changed into her anthro form and quickly opened. the tent door. Nova suddenly shot up from his bed and pulled his sword out and pointed it at the intruder, only to see it was his friend.

"Chi what are doing?!" Said the unicorn as he placed his sword back in and got out of bed. "If you were trying to scare me-" he then noticed her eyes as tears were falling down her face. Nova walked over to her with concern. "Chi? Are you okay?"

The fox didn't say anything but simply broke down and went in and embraced her friend, sobbing uncontrollably. Nova quickly placed a hoof on her and hugged her back.

"Raava!" She sobbed. "She's gone!"

"Gone? She's not gone she's-" it was then Nova began to realize what she meant. Soon he too became limp and his legs nearly gave way. "It's okay...I'm here….." He said softly. A single tear fell down his face as he embraced Chi, trying to calm her down. "I'm here….it's okay….I'm here.."

Shining Armour opened the door, all dressed up and ready to go to his duties. He looked towards the two kings, seeing the sadness in their eyes almost as if they were just crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked. After a brief moment of silence, Mako took a step forward and placed a hand on Shining.

"Get Twilight and Spike." He said, his voice having a mixture of anger, sadness and regret. "We need to talk...it's Raava."

(~)

The kings along with Chi, Nova, Shining Armour, Spike and The Mane Six were standing around a small table with the map of Equestria. The ponies had their ears lowered in sadness as Pinkie's mane was completely flat, matching her mood.

"So it's true, huh?" Said Applejack, who took off her hat.

"Yeah." Mako said. sadly. "She's gone."

Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Twilight stayed strong as they tried not to show tears, but the other three and Spike were already letting it all go.

"Wha-What do we do now?" Asked Fluttershy, who was trying not to let the dam break completely.

"Mako will lead us to destroy Nightmara, that's what." said Rainbow Dash as her anger towards the queen grew even more.

"No. We can't do that." said Kai.

"Kai. She killed Raava!" said Spike. "She has to be stopped!"

"And she will." said Kai, trying not to blow up. "But she's not as evil as you think."

"What are you talking about, Kai?" Asked Twilight. The two kings looked at each other. It was time they new.

"The truth.." He began. "Nightmara is….Raava's sister, Aquilla."

The Equestrians nearly fainted at the sound of her name. Aquilla? Impossible.

"But...But Aquilla was destroyed." said Chi. "They said Raava didn't have a choice."

"Nightmara is actually an evil entity from their past named Vaatu." Kai continued. "She's been trapped within her for almost 2,000 years, trying to escape. I think she doesn't have long either. We can't kill her or else we'll kill Aquilla as well. She wants to be free, but Vaatu is holding her back. We need to save her, no matter what."

"How do you know all of this?" Asked the fox suspiciously.

"Remember that apple I ate? Well, that was actually a bridge for her to get in my mind. Seems that I was destined to betray my family so I can discover her."

"She told him in a dream." said Mako. "All she wants is to be free."

The ponies began to think about this new info. If what he was saying it true, then that mean Aquilla is in grave danger. She never meant to kill her sister, but she did. Maybe this is what the prophecy really

ment by. To save the lost sister.

"If what you say is true.." said Nova as he got up from where he sat. "Then this battle will be more difficult than we thought. But I'll stand by you to the very end, You majesties." The unicorn gave a bow to the two boys while the other did so as well.

"So will I." said Chi.

"So will I." said Shining.

"So will we as well." Said Twilight as the girls and Spike bowed to them. Mako and Kai returned the gesture and the team gather around the map.

"The Queen's army should be very near, Your highness." said Shining Armour as he got back up. "What are your orders?"

Mako looked down at the map, deep in thought. It was only a matter of time until Nightmara arrived on their doorstep. They needed to act fast if they were going to stand a chance against her. Their army needed a leader and these two were the last one's they could count on. But soon it became to be more of an army. It became a resistance. A rebellion built on the only thing they had left from their once great ruler.

Hope.


	14. Chapter 13: A New Hope

Chapter 13: A New Hope

A griffin flew across the vast field on this clear sunny day. It had just finished spying on the enemy and was on its way back to tell Mako and the others the news. Speaking of Mako, He was the very front lines of his now much larger army. Equestrians from all over have received the news of the death of Raava and have come to aid in what may be the biggest battle the world has ever seen.

The king wore a silver plated armor with both his wings stretched out, giving off a faint glow in the sun. He had on a silver helmet with red linings around the edges and there was an opening that allowed his horn to be free. He had on a bright red tabard with the symbol of his element plus a silhouette of an white alicorn behind it. Under his tabard, he had on a long-sleeve mail coat laced up the front with lacings of brown leather. He had on chainmail leggings which under that he wore his usual clothes.

Beside him was Shining Armour who had on his guard attire which was bright purple with gold lining on the edges and his saddle. Standing on the other side of Mako was Nova who had on a similar attire like Shining Armour but was dark blue with black linings going on the edges. He was one of the only ones who didn't wear a helmet. Standing high atop the mountain was Kai who had on a similar attire like Mako, but his tabard was a dark green with the symbol of earth stitched on the front with a white alicorn behind it. Standing beside him was Spike who had on a casual knight armor. Beside him were Twilight, who had on a bright purple helmet and armor and shoes. In the middle of her chestplate and both sides the image of an alicorn with its wings open while on both sides were her cutie mark. On each side was what looked like metal wings closed in. Next to her were the mane five all dressed up in similar to Twilight but each with their respective colors and cutie mark. Applejack had her lasso hanging off her belt while Pinkie had her party cannon locked and loaded beside her. In the very front with the rest of the animals was Chi who was in her fox form, all complete with a light blue helmet and armor. In the center was her symbol with an white alicorn behind it. They all gazed out the open field waiting patiently for their opponents to arrive. It was only a matter of time. The griffin came to a landing beside Mako, exhausted from her flight.

"They come in great numbers, you highness, with weapons that our far greater than our own!"

"Numbers don't win a battle, Gilda." Nova said, trying to reassure with the griffon.

"No, But I bet they help." Mako said he began to see a large multitude of the enemy heading their way.

Dragons, Griffons, Evil Ponies, Hydras, Diamond Dogs and many more walked towards their enemies. They snarled, barked, roared, even laughed at the Equestrians. The army began to feel a little afraid of their much larger opponent, but held their ground strongly. Soon they began to see someone riding up on their chariot which was being drawn by what looked like windigoes. It would appear that Starswirl wasn't the only one who could tame these wild beasts. Standing in the chariot was the main enemy and the only one who ended their princess's life.

Nightmara, Queen of the Night.

She wore a similar suit or armor from last night but with some added features. On her head was a crown that looked as dark as night and she had two swords dangling from her waist. On her neck was something that shocked nearly everybody and made their anger towards the queen even more intense. It was Raava's shattered horn, all the sharp pieces dangling off a piece of rope. The Queen's carriage came to a stop onto a rock and looked towards the Equestrians in disgust. It was only a matter of time until she disposed of them and now with Raava out of the picture, they didn't stand a chance.

Back on the good side, Mako looked back to see the other Equestrians standing on a ridge, awaiting what orders to do next. Kai looked down at brother and nodded in which he nodded back. This was their last chance to save Aquilla from Nightmara. If they fail, Equestria will fall. Mako draws his sword and raises it up high, a symbol of challenge. The Equestrians all cheered and roared. Nightmara may have stripped them of their beloved princess, but now they have something that she can never strip from them.

And that was hope.

Nightmara looked at their sudden cheering and scoffed, why cheer when they will be easily disposed of? She shook her head a couple times, hearing a faint voice inside her, telling her to give up. She tried to ignore it but it kept getting louder and louder.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?"

Nightmara looked towards her general, Drakon and quickly disposed of her thought.

"I am quite well." she said, her venomous voice oozing with evil. "You know what? I have no interest in prisoners...kill them all."

Drakon nodded, lifted his axe and gave a mighty roar and began to charge towards the enemy with the Queen's army right behind him. Kai pulled out his sword and awaited for orders. He saw his brother still standing there, sword up. He became to get a bit worried. Was Mako...scared? Oh course he was! He was leading an army! Back with the firebender, he began to feel his heart beat faster. Mako wanted to be in the war, but he never thought of this. But even if he didn't, there was no going back now. But even when he doubted himself, he had friends that always stuck by him and they still will to the very end, even when Raava died. It was them, against him and his friends...no….his family.

"I will always be with you, Mako…"

Mako suddenly looked towards the sky.

"Raava?"

"Have courage." she said to him. "Do not be afraid. I will always be with you wherever you go."

Mako looked to the sky and began to see a large flock of what looked like griffins and dragons some of them carrying rocks or other heavy objects. Kai and the others looked up from above and saw the flying creatures and cheered them on.

"Yeah!" shouted Kai as he raised his sword up. Gilda flew up and joined her colleagues as they began to fly towards the enemy, readying themselves to drop their loads. Darkon saw this and quickly shouted to the others.

"Look to the sky!" he shouted. Several soldiers looked towards the heavens and saw the griffins and dragons letting go of their objects, sending them crashing to the ground. Several landed on some diamond dogs and ponies while others barely missed it by a hair. Soon several dragons and griffins spread open their wings and flew up to fight their kind, some of them succeeding while unicorns fired their bows at some, successfully hitting their target. The leader of the flock, quickly let out a roar and soon the flying ones retreated from the field. Even with this sudden sneak attack, the army still progressed towards them. Mako then looked at Shining and Nova.

"Are you two with me?" he said.

"To the death." said Nova as he pulled out his sword.

"To the very end." said Shining as he readied himself. Mako gave them a small smile before looking back to the incoming enemy. He took a couple deep breaths before allowing his wings to open gracefully.

"For Equestria! And for Ravaa!" he shouted as then began to charge with the two unicorns behind him. Soon the entire army began to follow behind them. Chi let out a mighty howl as the animals began to follow in front of them. Drakon let out a roar, this time, unleashing a breath of fire. Kai watched from above as both sides ran at full force. Several pegasi saw some enemies flying towards them and took to the skies, led by Rainbow Dash, to deal with them. A long line of unicorns ran side by side as they neared the no man zone. After giving the signal, the lowered their horns, all sharpened and ready for fighting. Chi and several other animals like bears, cheetahs, lions, even squirrels ran towards them as tigers, leopards, and timberwolves ran from the opposite side, bearing their teeth. Time seemed to move slowly as Mako placed down his helmet and could hear his rapid heartbeat. They charged with full force, not holding back until finally they met in the very center.

The final battle for Equestria….had begun.

(~)

Dawn broke, and the two sisters remained with the princess. Despite her death, a hopeful part of them were expecting her to wake up at some point. It was just impossible for them to believe she was dead. A person so full of love and strength couldn't die. Katara's tears were already dry, having weeped long enough. There was no longer any point to remain. Their brothers needed them, as did Equestria. Katara stroked Jinora's hair and the young child looked up at her older sister.

"We should go." she said, "Raava would want us to fight. To stand by Equestria and bring back her sister."

"But it won't have a princess anymore." Jinora said, still holding the dead princess's hand.

"It will. Once Aquilla is back, I'm sure she will lead the land as her sister once did. There's still hope." Katara stood up and reached out her hand for Jinora to take. The airbender looked at her hand and then briefly at Raava. Having made up her mind, Jinora took Katara's hand and stood back up, allowing Raava's hand to slide down and dangle lifelessly.

"She feels so cold." Jinora said as her older sister led her away from the Stone Table, keeping each other close.

As the two walked down the stairs, the ground gave a sudden shake and rumbled with great force. The two sisters staggered but managed to keep their footing stable enough as to not fall off. Katara gripped Jinora's arm, keeping her steady as they heard a loud crack from behind them.

Jinora turned her head around and gasped. "Katara!" she cried out. Her older sister spun around and was tempted to scream in anger.

The Stone Table had cracked in two, appearing as if a giant had come forth and smashed it, but what horrified them even more was the fact that Princess Raava….was gone.

The chains remained, but there was no sign of a body whatsoever. The sisters approached the now broken table, scanning all around for the princess.

"Where's Raava?" Jinora asked, her voice shaking, tears fighting to come out once more.

"What have they done." Katara asked, tracing her hands against the stone. "The blood...it's gone."

"How is that possible?"

The sun rose up higher in the distance, showering the girls and the land with its warm, loving rays. The wind blew softly against their skin, their gowns and hair bellowing. Just over the pillars, a figure began to rise up, casting a shadow over the broken stone. She walked with the same grace and beauty they have come to know her for and once she came into full view, her angelic wings spread open, her horn restored and her hair once again long and beautiful. Her scars and bruises were gone, her gown deprived of blood stains, aside from the markings of silver wrapped around her arms. Her eyes were as bright and beautiful as ever.

Katara and Jinora's hearts filled with a joy they couldn't explain. It was impossible, and yet there was no denying this was real.

"Raava!" the two sisters rushed on over and nearly tackled the princess, wrapping their arms around her and she hugged them back.

"Did you miss me already?" she said lightheartedly. "I was only gone for a few hours."

"But how?" Katara asked, still amazed yet confused. "We saw you die. Nightmara, she…"

Raava chuckled as she placed a loving hand on their shoulders and led them to a pillar with the same writings she saw before her death. "If Nightmara knew the true meaning of sacrifice, then she would have interpreted the Deep Magic a lot differently." she explained. "When a willing victim is killed on a traitor's stead, the Stone Table would crack and even death itself would turn backwards."

"But, if you were never in any danger, why didn't you just tell everyone you'd come back?" Jinora asked.

"It's not that simple." Raava explained, "Believe it or not, I wasn't always the benevolent princess you know." after she said this, Jinora and Katara gave her skeptical looks. Raava gave a chuckle but kept her arms around them. "I was young and reckless, and prideful like you guys once. It took me years to get where I am today. In fact, it was my carelessness that prevented me from seeing the distress within my sister. In a way, I betrayed her. I carried that guilt for a long time. So, yes, there was no guarantee I would return after betraying my sister."

"But, even if you did, you did this sacrifice out of love." Jinora said, "You did it so…" her eyes widened in realization, "...so we wouldn't lose our brother the same way you lost your sister."

"Exactly. The Deep Magic in Equestria, planted by my father Wan, it's rooted in only one thing and one thing only….The Magic of Friendship. It's a magic not even Nightmara can control. It would seem the Deep Magic spared me as well."

"You took that risk to save Kai." Katara said, chuckling, "Girl, you are hardcore." the two girls laughed and embraced in another group hug before Katara remembered. "Wait, the others! We told them you were gone!"

"And Mako's leading the army!" Jinora said, "We have to help them!"

"And we will." Raava said and took a few steps forward. Her horn and wings glowed a shimmering white. Her eyes opened to reveal two glowing orbs. Before their very eyes, Raava's body became submerged in a bright heavenly glow, and within it, her body began to morph and change. She got down on her knees, her arms turning into legs, her face growing longer and her dress disappearing. Once the glow diminished, Raava stood proudly before the sisters, showcasing her new body.

She now stood on four long beautiful legs and had grown a tail and long pointed ears. Her horn and wings remained, and the symbol on her dress was moved to her flank. Her coat was tan like her skin, but her legs were painted white as was her horn and had a white marking on her forehead, like a star, from where her horn stood.

"Hop on!" she said, lowering her wings and giving the girls permission to get on her back. "Hold on tight, we've got a long trip ahead of us. And you might not want to look down."

The girls had very little time to ask questions for the princess started galloping across the vast open plains like like a wild mustang, her mane and tail bellowing in the wind. She picked up speed and spread open her wings. She reached the top of a hill and took off into the sky, soaring above the land of Equestria with the sisters on her back, laughing with glee.

(~)

The sound of clanging metal and screams of victims echoed through the valley as the battle continued to rage on. Nightmara looked upon the fight and decided it was time to spice things up. She stretched arm forward, commanding the windigos to charge forward. The rest of the army soon followed as they inched towards the heroes. Mako knocked a sword out of a diamond dogs hand and blasted a ball of fire, knocking it off its feet. He looked toward Nightmara and eyes locked to each other. She couldn't see it, but she can tell that Mako's anger was through the roof. As for the firebender, he looked at her with determination, the goal still in his mind.

"Hang tight, Princess." he thought before looking back and giving Kai the signal.

"Fire!" he shouted as Pinkie Pie pulled the string of her cannon, sending a sparking ball of fire into the sky before it exploded. Suddenly, A phoenix appeared from behind the mountains and flew towards the center. Once close enough, it transformed into a flaming ball of fire and swooped down, creating a wall of flames preventing the enemy from coming closer. The equestrians let out a cheer of victory. That should hold them for a while. But the only one's who were not cheering were Mako, Nova and Shining who all looked at the wall and Nightmara coming towards it. It was gonna take a lot more than a couple flames to stop her.

Suddenly, the flames disappeared in a bright blue flash of light and Nightmara continued forward with no problem at all. There was nothing that was going to stand in her way to victory. Mako looked at his fellow soldiers who nodded and ran off to tell the others. He then looked back to Kai and the girls who began to have a look of fear as the got closer. With his mind made up, Mako lowered down his helmet and shouted the order.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!"

A unicorn blew into a trumpet, having everyone hear it and began following their king.

"That's the signal!" Twilight shouted to the others as she began to run down the mountain with the others not far behind. "Come on!"

(~)

What could've taken days was only mere minutes as Raava and the girls came towards the frozen north.

"Where are we going?" shouted Katara as she looked into the distance. Soon her question was answered as the girls saw the queen's castle and the ruins of the Crystal Empire. Once they got closer, they saw the teal colored shield rise up, preventing them to go thorough. But the princess only smirked.

"Hang on!" she shouted. Her horn began to charge up with a pure white energy before finally she fired at the sheild, creating a large hole upon impact. Cracks began to grow from the hole as it completely covered the shield until it finally gave way, crashing to the ground like glass. The alicorn landed on the frozen streets which instantly thawed once she landed. The girls got off her back and ran towards the castle.

(~)

The allies led the enemy to the rock field, archers and soldiers stood on each side aiding in the fight. Chi turned into her anthro form as was now fighting the monsters head on, using her stretching and speed to her advantage. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were fighting from above while Twilight used her magic, Pinkie Pie her cannon and Applejack, her lasso all while Rarity and Spike stayed on top with Kai. Kai watched from a height as Mako flew in and swiped his sword from side to side unleashing a breath of fire from his mouth. He didn't notice it, but Garbel was standing on a cliff side, bow and arrow in hand and fired a single shot at the king, striking him in the wing.

Kai and the others gasped as Mako crashed to the ground in pain, dropping his sword in the process. Nightmara saw this and had an open opportunity to finally finish this. Nova was not far as he saw the queen's evil smile appear on her face. She jumped off her chariot and began walking towards the still injured Mako. Nova then realized what she was going to do and began to run towards Mako, who was staggering to get up. Kai and the others watched from afar as they saw the queen beginning to charge up her horn, preparing to kill Mako. Mako saw this and tried to run, but his wings prevented him to do so. He began to frantically back away in fear as Nightmara got closer and closer to him, her smile growing even more. Soon her horn was completely charged up and was preparing to fire on the king. Mako closed his eyes, accepting his fate to the queen.

"I failed you, Raava…I'm sorry." he thought as the queen pointed her horn and was was about to fire at him until….

"Get out of the way!" shouted Nova. With all of his might, knocked Mako aside, letting him fall back to the ground. Mako staggered to get up, only to watch as Nova was struck by the beam, instantly turning into a statue. Chi saw a bright blue flash and turned around from fighting, just in time to watch in horror as her friend was petrified and turned to a statue. Her heart completely shattered into millions of pieces as she saw her friend, no, brother killed right in front of her. Still to this day, of all the things Equestrians would remember from this battle was something that was never thought to be possible.

The piercing scream of a anthro fox.

(~)

The girls entered a large room completely filled with lifeless statues each one having a look of fear or sadness. They siblings looked on with sadness as they saw all the statues of innocent creatures in their final moments of life. Soon the two approached a large door. Raava used her magic to open the giant doors only to be greeted by a large black cerberus. It growed at the two and readied itself to charge at the three. Raava readied herself and charged her horn up.

"No." she turned around to see Katara placing a hand on her back, having a look of courage and determination. "I'll handle this.."

Without a second thought, Raava nodded her head as she stepped aside and allowed Katara to step forward. The cerberus growled at the girl who slowly pulled something out of her pocket.

The flute.

The cerberus roared and charged at Katara will great speed. But the waterbender was not phased one bit by the mighty beast. She slowly placed the flute to her lips and started playing the most softest, but most beautiful tune they have ever heard. The cerberus instantly stopped in its tracks and froze to the sudden sound of the flute. Slowly, it began to lay down on the ground and let out a yawn that shook the building, but Katara still kept playing, unbeknownst to her that something was beginning to change. The cerberus soon closed its eyes and fell fast asleep, its massive body collapsing onto the floor. Katara ended the song and slowly placed her flute back in her pocket. She turned around to see the shocked and surprised look at the alicorn princess and her sister looking at her.

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that good." she said. But noticed them still in a state of shock. "What?"

"Uh, Katara.." said Jinora as she pointed to her sister. "Look at your back."

Katara arched an eyebrow at her sister before turning around, nearly screaming at what she saw. She had wings! Large, light blue wings that looked like shimmering frozen water. She flapped them a couple times, letting them flow freely. But if she had wings, then that meant...she touched her head, only reel back when she felt a sharp object on top. It was a light blue horn matching the color of her transparent wings. She couldn't believe it, she was an alicorn just like her brother!

"I...but..ehh?!" she exclaimed. Raava let out a small chuckle.

"It seems you discovered your destiny, Katara. Or should I say, Queen Katara." she said as she bowed to the newly made anthro, who beamed with happiness. Raava then led the two into the castle of the night queen. It didn't take long for them to run into her...unique choice of architecture.

Jinora gasped in horror. All around her were crystal statues of innocent ponies as well as other creatures, each one with a face of pure terror, fear and sadness. Katara's wings dragged behind her, her heart breaking for the poor innocent creatures. But, Jinora was by far the most devastated. The young airbender cried once she saw a familiar crystal statue of a pony-like creature with a mohawk-styled mane and a look of pure terror and agony.

"Zecora." Jinora sobbed, her tears landing on the surface of the statue as she hugged it. "I'm so sorry!"

Katara turned pleadingly to the alicorn. "Can't you bring them back?"

"This spell belonged to my sister." Raava said, "She once used it to bring beauty and wonder, but Nightmara used it for torture. I can break a spell caused by Nightmara, but if it has a trace of my sister, then I can't. We are of the same blood, so I can't undo what she had done….however." she walked towards Jinora, her hooves making clanging sounds that echoed within the walls. "I believe you can help them, Queen Jinora."

"Me?" the airbender asked with a questionable expression. "What can I do?"

"Didn't Starswirl give you gifts?"

Jinora quickly reached into her pocket to pull out the spell book the unicorn had given her, as well as the butterfly brooch, white with blue markings which was on her hair the entire time. She recalled what Starswirl had told when he gave her these gifts.

"You are filled with happiness and magic and always curious about new things. This book will help you learn about our past and hopefully, you can teach our future."

The book and brooch emitted a faint glow once more, the same energy course through Jinora once more. Determination flashed in her eyes and stood up straight, taking a few steps back, standing exactly in the center of the room. Opening her book, she flipped through the pages. The words were of a different language, and yet Jinora was able to read them perfectly. She stopped at one page, regarding crystals and how to create them. The same spell Princess Aquilla once used, she bet.

Taking in a deep breath, she read the words in her mind, and rising the butterfly brooch up into the air, she recited the spell. Just like a unicorn, she didn't have to voice the spell out loud. She just had to think it.

Katara and Raava watched as Jinora's brooch glowed brighter, rays of rainbow colors radiated across the room, filling with with a ray of sunshine that warmed the cold interior. Katara smiled proudly at her younger sister, who focused all of her energy into the brooch, a powerful wind swirled around her, her dress bellowing. Sparkling dust bursted from the butterfly brooch, falling all around the palace like sparkling snowflakes. Once they landed, they felt warm upon touch.

The flakes landed on the crystal statues. Once they made contact, their bodies grew warm, the crystal exteriors fading. Air returned to their lungs, their eyes opening once again, their legs twitching and moving. The spell was broken, and the statues disappeared. The innocents were free at long last!

Zecora blinked and inhaled as much oxygen as she could, astonished to see her friend wielding magic before her eyes. But, what was even more astonishing was that the sparkles began swirling around her. Her back glowed brightly as did her forehead. Right before their eyes, a pair of light orange wings with red tips emerged from Jinora's back and a golden horn rested on her forehead. Once he winds stopped and the sparkles disappeared, Jinora collapsed on her knees, breathing deeply, feeling exhausted.

Katara rushed to her side, and Jinora noticed her new form. She giggled, "Look. We're twinsies!"

The two sisters shared a humorous laugh and the young airbender gasped with delight once she saw her zebra friend. Alive and well.

"Zecora!" Jinora sprung up and hugged the zebra tightly.

"Oh, Jinora! Because of you our spirits have risen, no longer shall we be in this cold prison."

"I'm so happy you're okay! I missed you."

"And I missed you. Even apart, my love for you only grew." she then gasped once she saw the alicorn before her. The zebra bowed. "Raava, true Royal of Equestria and beyond. There is hope to cease this wicked spell Nightmara has spawned."

"Then let's go." Raava said, "We must get back to the castle. Others may still be trapped inside, and Mako is going to need all the help he can get."

"And while we're at it." said Jinora as a smile grew on her face. "There's one more stop we need to take."


	15. Chapter 14: The Light Awakens

Chapter 14: The Light Awakens

Nightmara levitated the Nova statue and tossed it aside, allowing it to shatter into pieces. Her horn smoked from her recently failed attempt to kill Mako but Nova got in the way and sacrificed himself to save his own. Mako was still in shock as he saw his friend killed right in front of him, and Nightmara just tossed him aside like trash. Kai, the girls and Shining Armour watched in complete horror at what the queen did to their fellow friend/colleague. But the person who was the most horrified was none other than Chi.

She just saw her brother killed in front of her own eyes. Sadness, Anger, Guilt filled her heart. She knew it wasn't Aquilla fault but deep down she didn't care. It was like her anger was taking control of her and clouding her mind. She looked up to the anthro queen, her eyes wet from the shedding of her tears and her face was completely bright red.

"YOU MONSTER!" she screamed as she stretched her arms towards the queen, creating a fist. But the queen simply caught her arm when it was mere inches from her face. Chi's emotions quickly changed from anger to pure fear. What was she thinking!?

"Stupid fox-girl." said the queen, her venomous voice still oozing with evil. Chi frantically tried to retract, but her grip was too strong. With all her strength, she threw Chi right into a wall, knocking her out cold. Twilight quickly grabbed the anthro rushed her away. Mako quickly pulled the arrow out of him, grabbed his sword and looked around. His army was beginning to fall apart. One by one, equestrians fell by the hands of the enemy. He looked to see Nightmara looking at Rainbow Dash, a griffin and a dragon heading towards her.

"Eat hoofs, you freak!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she charged towards Nightmara. The queen simply smirked and and began to swing her swords. One of them swiped Rainbow Dash on the wing, causing her to crash land while the other hit impaled the dragon. The griffin however wasn't so lucky. Once he was in range, Nightmara fired her horn point blank, turing the griffin into a statue which instantly fell to the ground and shattered into pieces, several of them hitting the armies. Nightmara then laid eyes back on Mako and began walking towards him. Realizing what this meant, Mako quickly turned to Kai who was fighting a couple of diamond dogs.

"Kai! There are too many of them! Go get outta here! Get the girls, and get them home!" he shouted a before defending himself from a dragon with an axe.

"You heard him! Let's go!" shouted Spike as he grabbed Kai's arms and let him away from the fight. When they reached the top of the hill, Kai looked back down to see his brother then looked to see Nightmara coming towards him, killing or using her horn to turn anyone into a statue that got in her way.

Her horn.

It was risky, could get himself killed but what other choice did he have? His brother was in danger. He just got his family back and he was not about to lose them again. Kai pulled out his sword and ran back down the hill.

"Mako said to go!" shouted Spike.

"Mako's not King yet!"

Kai quickly ran back down, keeping his eyes on Nightmara, who was growing closer to the distracted firebender. Nightmara soon began to charge up her horn again as she got closer and closer, disposing anyone that got in her way. Kai soon reach a cliffside that was right above the queen. He raised his sword up and brought it down on Nightmara's horn, but she was quick and stepped aside. The two locked eyes with each other before Nightmara fired her charged beam but Kai quickly dodged it. Seeing his opening, he threw a rock a Nightmara, stunning her, raised his sword up and brought it down.

"Sorry about this, Aquilla."

Nightmara let out a painful cry as her horn was sliced right off, a bright blue light and shockwave shimmered throughout the battlefield. Mako saw this and turned to see the horn fall to the ground. Kai breathed in heavily while Mako stared in shock, but also great pride. His younger brother truly had become a hero.

Nightmara growled angrily, her horn now broken in pieces. Now she knew how Raava felt...she hated it. Seeing the piece of her horn on the floor, she picked it up, using it as a dagger she spun Kai's sword right off of his hand….and pierced the broken horn right into Kai's chest. The boy let out a painful scream.

"KAI!" Mako screamed, but his voice was practically mute in Kai's ears. Nightmara pulled the horn right off and the earthbender fell to the ground. Anger filling his veins, Mako pulled out his sword, slicing and dicing every menacing creature that came in his way, letting out a battle cry as he charged at the queen, who wielded the horn like a sword as well as Kai's. The two engaged in an all out battle. Their respective weapons collided, Mako stared daggers at the queen, his jaw clenching as he faced the queen's duel sword fighting style.

"Looks like it's just you and me, little king." Nightmara said tauntingly before pushing him back with brute force. Mako fell back but kept his stance. He charged, their respective weapons clanging against one another. The firebender's anger intensified as the battle ensued. Nightmara wore this arrogant smug on her face that made Mako want to, literally, slice it right off of her face. He didn't care how rathfull it sounded, this creature had stabbed his brother, and after he just now got him back. No matter what, he would make sure she payed.

Nightmara let out a haughty laugh as she threw her sword and horn forward, but Mako bent himself backwards, literally, the pointed ends only inches away from his neck, and being pushed back by his sword. Mako yelled in anger as he attempted numerous times to strike the queen, but she kept blocking his attempts with her weapons. In one fell swoop, the queen knocked the young prince down, slicing his arm in the process.

Mako screamed in pain as he clenched his arm, his sword falling from his grip. Kai gripped his stomach, blood spilling from his wound and dripping from his fingers, could only watch helplessly as his older brother. He tried to get up, his wound burning through his body like fire emitting from his flesh and his bones felt like they would break with even the tiniest movement. None the less, he thrived to get up. Mako needed him, he couldn't let him down again. WIthout even realizing, his thoughts put his body into motion. He grunted as he reached out his arm, his nails digging into the soil as he tried to move forward. The queen towards over Mako, swinging her two weapons, ready to strike him down.

Just as she was about to bring in the final blow, a green glow caught her attention. Nightmara turned around to see Kai, his wound suddenly healing and was being lifted off of the ground. A whirlwind of green leafs spiraled around his entire body, which in return made his own body radiant a heavenly green glow. He felt his strength returning, his heart filled with a light he never could feel back on earth. A feeling he never wanted to lose again.

Mako's face was beaming with pride, completely ignoring his wound, as he watched his little brother finally become a man. Well, as the term goes here in Equestria, which in this case...it was receiving wings and a horn.

Just like Mako's battle with the timberwolves, Kai grew a pair of green wings, the feathers fading to darker shades of the color at the tips, and a long green horn stuck out from his forehead. He never felt better. Everything had changed. The young boy looked at his new wings, gently flapping them while laughing joyously.

Nightmara scowled, her irises turning into cat-like slits. "You really think a pair of pretty wings is going to intimidate me?" she said, her voice oozing with venom as she returned to her attempts at killing Mako. Kai rushed over, ramming his body into the queen's, knocking her down in the process. Kai helped Mako stand back up, the older brother smiling proudly.

"My little brother finally got his wings." he said.

"You do know that sounds way too girly, right?" Kai replied, which only made Mako chuckle and playfully punch his arm.

Nightmara tightened her grip on sword and broken horn, screaming in anger, her face pale like a ghost's, her eyes shrouded with insanity, making the brother reel back in fear. She stood up and the two took their fighting stances, ready to face her. She spread open her wings, ready to charge, only to have her wing struck by a blue colored blast, knocking her off balance, but she managed to remain airborne. Nightmara gasped in horror, Kai's gasp was more out of shock, but Mako...his reaction was one of pure joy.

Standing on a high rock, stood the majestic alicorn, on all four legs, her mane and tail bellowing against the wind. She galloped her front hooves, making her look even more majestic.

Nightmara's body trembled. "Impossible."

"Raava!" Mako and Kai cheered happily, the alicorn princess smiled down upon them.

"Sorry I'm late." she said, speaking in that fun-loving, confident voice of hers. "But, we had to pick up a few friends."

As if Mako and Kai couldn't get any happier, behind the princess was an army of ponies, dragons, zebras, and all kinds of magical pure-hearted creatures. Up in the air, were two familiar young girls, soaring on beautiful wings and their elegant horns stood proudly on their foreheads.

"Katara! Jinora!" Mako cried out, astonished to see his sisters with wings of their own. No doubt they would have quite the story to tell. Raava then fired a beam up into the sky, allowing the army to help their friends. Nightmara's jaw clenched in anger as she saw all her precious statues now defeating her army. Her blood boiled beyond comparision. There was no way Raava could still alive. She killed her herself! Soon her eyes began to glow black along with her wings as she charged towards the boys, only to be pushed back by Jinora. The two girls landed beside their brothers while Raava flew down to join. Each of them got into their fighting stances as they prepared for what may be the final battle against light and dark.

(-)

Twilight ran as fast as she could to get Chi out of the battlefield as she was still knocked out. She dodged incoming enemies while blasting others away. She almost made it to the top, when suddenly she became surrounded by several diamond dogs. She turned around, only to see several more blocking her path. She was completely surrounded as they closed in, pinning her against a wall. She tried to use her magic on them, but she was too exhausted from all the running and attacking that she didn't have the strength. The dogs snarled and laughed at her as they closed in, ready for the kill. Twilight grabbed on to Chi and closed her eyes, expecting the worse until…

*POW* *WHAM* *BLAM*

Twilight opened her eyes, wanting to see what was taking so long, only to see every single dog running away like a bunch of babies. Twilight was a bit confused at what was going on until a shadow was cast over her and she looked up to see a certain pony that nearly made her faint. He was a male pegasus with a bright orange coat and spiky blue hair and tail. He had blue eyes and his cutie mark was a blue shield with a yellow lightning bolt going down the center. The pegasus landed in front of Twilight as she was trying to comprehend if this was real. The pegasus looked down at her and lended her a hoof. Twilight could only look at him in tears.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're going to say.." he said. "You should've let me known ahead of time and…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was brought in for a kiss in which he didn't even try to stop. After a while, they two parted lips as Twilight looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Just….stop talking…" she said as she brought him in for another one, but this time, it was much longer. After a while, the two heard a groan and turned to see Chi waking up.

"If you two are done making out. She said as she got back on her feet. "Let's say we help our friends out."

Twilight and Flash looked at each other before blushing in embarrassment.

"She's right." he said as he opened his wings. "They need our help. I'll go find Shining. You go help the kids." and with that, he flew up in the air while Twilight and Chi ran towards the others the fight. Twilight then quickly ran to where Mako and Kai were, but now even stronger than ever. She never thought she would see this day again, but here was is. Her family is reunited.

Flash Sentry was back.

(-)

Mako quickly got out of the way from one of Nightmara's attacks as Katara swooped in and landed a hit on her in the gut. She grunted back swinging one of her swords at her. She dodged and flew back a couple feet.

"You think that just because you have wings, you can stop me?!" she said. Her insanity through the roof.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Kai as he threw a couple of stones at her, only to be sliced up into tiny pieces. She then began to charge at Kai with full force before being blasted away from Jinora.

"Lay a hand on my brother and you'll regret it." she threatened.

Nightmara let out a scream before heading towards the girl, only to be stopped by a certain pink pony's cannon. She was completely covered in confetti and was trying to wipe it off but she was suddenly lassoed by Applejack, allowing Rainbow Dash to come in and kick the queen in the face. She grunted a couple times before finally, breaking free of the lasso and tried to attack but Twilight and Rarity used their magic to blast both sword and horn away from her. She then looked down to see a blue arm wrapped around her legs. The next thing, she knew, she was being spun around uncontrollably before the arm released her causing her to fly backwards. Once she got her composure back, the queen began to grow frightened as she saw the four kids completely surrounding her. The four then gave her everything they got while Nightmara tried to block incoming attacks from them, but to no avail. Finally, her anger had reached the boiling point and she let out a booming voice, literally knocking everyone off their feet and causing the kids to fall to the ground.

"ENOUGH!"

Nightmara landed, now completely exhausted and beaten. Her clothes were now ripped and torn and her wings were signed and covered in confetti while her hair was a tangled mess. The heroes looked at her, all ready for whatever trick she had up her sleeve.

"It's over, Nightmara!" said Mako as he pointed his sword to the queen. "Your army is defeated and you're out numbered, surrender now!"

Nightmara looked at the King and, to everyone's surprise, she began to chuckle, which turned into a laugh, which turned into what a psychopath would sound like. Her iris completely shrunk, losing any trace of what was left of her sanity, and looked at the firebender.

"You pathetic little king!" she said. "You think that will stop me?! I am Nightmara! Queen of the Night and ruler of Equestri-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as she received a boot to the face, sending her flying into a stone wall, giving it a big crack in the process. The four siblings blinked a couple times before seeing who was the culprit. Raava landed, crunched down onto the ground before standing back up, once again in her anthro form. Her eyes were locked onto the queen before softening once she looked at the kids and flashed them a smile.

"What a woman." Mako said, earning a few knowing smirks from his siblings and he blushed. "Did...did I say that out loud?" he asked, scratching his neck nervously. Katara only rolled her eyes.

"I think it's cute." Raava said as she approached the four of them. Mako instinctively wrapped her arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wasn't entirely sure how this was possible, but he really didn't care. She was here. She was alive.

Once they ended the hug, the two smiled and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Raava gently wiped away a single tear that nearly spilled from his eye, keeping her hand on his cheek. He held her hand, speaking words that made her burst with joy.

"This heart of mine...it's yours. And always will be."

Raava smiled, "I know."

"Oh, just kiss already!" Kai shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth, making the two laugh. But, unfortunately, their reunion was short lived when Nightmara charged at them once more. Raava quickly deplected her attack with a shield around her arm, protecting the siblings. With great strength, she pushed the queen back. Flapping their wings, they took to the skies.

"You know what I really hate?" Nightmara said.

"When somebody turns innocents into crystal statues?" Raava replied with subtle sarcasm.

"When somebody doesn't know when to give up!" the queen unleashed a beam at the princess, to which she deflected by creating a force field around herself. When Nightmara created a spear and threw it at Raava, she simply took it into her palm, spun around and catapulted it back at Nightmara, who dodged it, watching the orb hit a nearby rock instead.

"I see the past hundred have done wonders for you." she said rather tauntingly, "But you're still not in my league!" the queen screamed as she charged at the princess, this time resulting in outright punching her, or kicking her. Raava managed to hold her own rather amazingly, showing little, if any, signs of exhaustion. However, Nightmara did manage to get one good one, her sharp black nails creating a scar on Raava's left cheek.

The princess screamed in pain, losing her balance. "Raava!" Mako called out, rushing to her aid once she landed. The princess felt the silver blood spilling once again as she held her hand close to her cheek, and Mako placed his own over hers. Nightmara landed before them, as the other siblings rushed to the princess's aid.

"Face it, big sister. We're evenly matched. Maybe you'd have stood a chance against Vaatu, though that's a pretty big maybe, but me? We're of the same magic, you and I. There can only be one princess in Equestria, and that princess...WILL BE ME!"

However, one thing she did not expect to see, briefly brought her back to reality. The hand Mako had over Raava's, which was already wet with her silver blood, suddenly emitted a bright glow. Not only that, but Katara, Jinora and Kai had their hands placed on Mako or Raava's shoulders, which also emitted a powerful glow. In a matter of seconds, her scar was healed. No more blood spilled, and no visible sign of a scar.

Nightmara, however, tried to denounce this, her eyes shrouded with insanity as she tilted her head back in laughter. "Don't even try to get your hopes up!" she said, dark magic forming on her hands, "You have nothing left!"

"That's not true!" Jinora protested as they helped Raava stand back up, standing next to her courageously. "She has us!"

Nightmara only laughed harder, "Oh, how precious! The whole gang back together again." the magic in her hands grew larger in size and she flapped her wings, ready to end them once and for all. "You five have intervened with my plans one too many times already! Time to end this!"

With a mighty roar, Nightmara unleashed her powerful dark spear at the five. The siblings huddled around Raava, shielding her from the impact. There was no way they were losing her again. Just as the spear hit, a cloud of smoke surrounded them. Twilight, the Mane Six and Chi watched the scene from above the small hill, gasping at the sight. It couldn't be. Could the kings and queens be…?

Once the clouds cleared, Nightmara's eyes widened in horror. The siblings were perfectly fine, each of their bodies emitting a bright glow, corresponding with the color of their elements. Raava smiled proudly at the four and then looked up at the queen.

"You're right, little sister. I can't defeat you. Not on my own." the alicorn princess's body glowed brightly as she and the four siblings were lifted up into the air, their wings spread out, their horns glowing. A trail of fire spun around Mako, while a stream of water spiraled around Katara. A gust of wind surrounded Jinora and rocks swirled around Kai. Raava's wings glowed a heavenly white as did her horn. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before they opened once again, glowing as white as her wings and horn.

The four siblings also closed their eyes and reopened them. To the astonishment of the queen and Equestrians, the four siblings also gained glowing eyes.

"No...I will not be defeated by some little brats!" Nightmara shouted as she prepared to fire a beam at them, only to cry in pain as she clutched her head. "Give up already! You are mine!"

"I was never yours!" said Aquilla. "I realize that now. You only entered my heart when I became jealous of my own sister. I saw what you did to her, Nightmara. I saw myself kill the only pony who tried to help me! I was lost, I wanted to give up! But Kai and his family kept me going. They told me to never give up! To open my eyes. To see the light. And THAT will be your demise!"

Nightmara looked back up at the kids and Raava who then began to speak. Her fear rising by the second.

Mako spoke first."You see, Nightmara. You may have the power to destroy the light and bring chaos to this world."

"But with the magic of everyone here in this world united, The Light prevail!" Said Katara.

"With the Ray of Hope never dimming…" started Kai.

"And the magic of Friendship in us all…" said Jinora.

"The Light will always awaken!" They said in unision. Suddenly two rainbow beams shot up from the heroes creating a spiral before colliding and making one giant beam which headed straight towards Nightmara and engulfed her in a shimmering light of multiple colors that burned her flesh like fire. Fire that singed right through her very soul. She tried to break free but it was no use as the rainbow was already taking effect. She looked down to see herself disappearing.

"No….No….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted as she disappeared in a bright light. Never to be seen again.

The light radiated all around and a shimmering rainbow ring spread out all across Equestria. The four siblings, spreading out their wings, they flew across the land. Mako flew towards Ponyville, melting the snow with his radiant heat, while Kai made the plants and flowers blossom once again. Snow melted from the trees and their leafs returned. Katara flew up into the sky, the night fading away and the sky became a bright blue once more. The white clouds returned and the sun warmed the land once more. Jinora flew across the planes, spotting several Equestrians who had been turned into crystal by the queen's curse. She even spotted Discord, and with a wave of her hand, the crystal exteriors withered away, and the spirit of chaos danced happily before bowing to the young girl.

"Thank you, Your Highness." he said, making Jinora smile.

The four worked together, completing their individual tasks, which together, brought light and joy back to the magical land. The four caught up, flying high above, overlooking the land. It had never looked brighter.

And it was all thanks to them.

The four teleported themselves back to Raava. The alicorn princess kneeling down beside a body of black and blue colors. Mako quickly got into a fighting stance, ready to strike if the sigure tried anything, but Kai gabed his arm, gently shaking his head. The firebender calmed down and Raava gently shook the figure's body. Pieces of Nightmara's armor were scattered across the grass, broken and worn.

The figure groaned as she sat up. Her skin was pale, her eyes green and her long raven hair fell gracefully down her shoulders. Her horn had returned, now a light blue rather than dark in color. Her hair was a tangled mess and she already had tears spilling from her eyes. She looked up at Raava, who was a foot or two taller compared to her. Kai knew who this was...it was Aquilla.

"I'm so sorry." she said, "I failed you."

Naturally, Raava did not get angry, but rather she wiped away the woman's tears, placing both of her hands on both sides of her cheeks. "Welcome back, little sister. I missed you."

Aquilla smiled and wrapped her arms around Raava, weeping into her shoulder. At long last the two royal sisters had been reunited.

The siblings watched with great joy, as did the other Equestrians. Twilight heard wings flapping and saw Flash Sentry land beside her. The two nuzzled, the stallion wrapping his wing around her shoulder. Even Spike joined in the hug, the two ponies welcoming him in without hesitation. Ponies galloped and cheered, their princess had returned, their home was back, and the curse has been broken.

Unfortunately, not everyone was so happy.

Jinora looked around, not seeing Chi anywhere. She finally spotted her, sitting sadly beside the crystal remains of her best friend. Jinora walked over to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder as Chi wiped away a tear. Then, Jinora got an idea.

"Chi, stand back." she said, confusing the anthro fox. "Trust me."

Chi nodded and stepped back, allowing Jinora to kneel down beside the crystal corpse. Gently, she placed her hand over Nova, her horn and hands glowing brightly. Chi and the others watched in awe as the crystal pieces were all levitated up and all placed together like a puzzle game, forming the crystal statue of a familiar unicorn pony. Then, just like with Discord, the crystal exterior faded away, and Nova inhaled oxygen once more.

Chi gasped as Nova was placed back down, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead with his hoof. "Wa...what happened?"

"NOVA!" Chi quickly wrapped her arms around the pony, literally tackling him to the ground. "You're alive!"

"Did I miss anything?" he asked, still a bit disoriented, "Did we win?"

Jinora, Kai, Mako, Katara, Raava and Aquilla all laughed humorously. "Yeah." Raava said, smiling at her younger sister. "We won."

Nova hugged Chi in return, happy to have his sister back, and to be surrounded by all of his loved ones.

Raava turned to the siblings, surprising Katara, Jinora and Kai with a group hug. "Thank you." she said and then turned to Mako. "So, still don't think you have what it takes to be a king?"

"Well, I guess defeating a power hungry evil queen does wonders for a guy's confidence." Mako said, earning a giggle from Raava. Mako nervously reached out his hand to cup her cheek but hesitated, his hand in between him and her. "May I?"

Raava playfully rolled her eyes before grabbing Mako by the collar and pulled him in, colliding her lips with his. Mako was caught completely by surprise, his eyes wide in shock and Raava parted, smiling smugly.

"You don't even have to ask." she said.

With new confidence, Mako wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in for another passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mako had never knew he could feel such happiness, or meet someone was amazing as Raava. It would seem, without even realizing it, his life had turned into a fairytale.

His siblings and all of the other Equestrians cheered happily, while Aquilla laughed joyously at the two. Spike crossed his arms, smiling smugly.

"About time."


	16. Chapter 15: Legends We We're Meant To Be

Chapter 15: Legends We We're Meant To Be

Two sea ponies jumped up from the river that went through the mountain as they laughed and cheered with joy as they celebrated a day that will go down in equestrian history. The coronation of their heroes. The sun glistened over the large city as the streets and building were covered in decorations. Two unicorns levitated trumpets to their mouths and began to blow in them, signaling the ceremony has begun. The throne room as completely packed as Equestrians watched the princesses Raava and Aquilla walked down the aisle. Pegasi began raising their spears as the two walked through heading towards the throne. The four thrones each were colored to match their respective element and human, each with their symbol giving off a faint glow. In the back, built high in the ceiling was a beautiful stain-glass window showing the kids defeating Nightmara and saving Aquila. Awaiting for them at the end were the Mane 6, Shining Armour, who had a bandage around his leg, and Nova, who were in their guard uniforms.

Twilight had on a bright pink and yellow dress with white ribbons on the sides and had on gold shoes that had the image of her cutie mark on the front. Applejack was more of a western-victorian style with orange and blue and a blue cowboy hat with gold stars. Fluttershy had on a beautiful green dress with light green stockings and a daisy in the middle. Her hat was completely made of different types of flowers, knitted together by a vine. Pinkie Pie's was the most "fun" one as her's was pink and blue with pink ribbons on her sleeves and waist. Her hat had several types of candy and, for a strange reason, a ice cream cone. Rarity was probably the most elegant one cause her's was something that literally jumped out the victorian era. Her clothes were several shades of purple with gold feathers on her hat and the sides of the dress. Finally, Rainbow Dash had on more of a Robin Hood-like appearance. Her's was blue and gold, but a bit darker than Applejack's with clouds on her flounce. In the center was a yellow lighting bolt the shined in the evening sun while on her head was a blue medieval-type hat with gold stitching and a yellow feather on top. Discord was all dressed up too, but not too fancy just a tuxedo while Cadance and Flurryheart were dressed up and stood beside Shining Armour.

Raava and Aquilla stood before their subjects. Both princesses wore new shimmering gowns for the event. Raava wore a sparkling blue gown with white diamonds and a diamond tiara on her head, while Aquilla wore a long elegant violet/blue gown with sapphires and a simple silver tiara with a sapphire hair clip.

Raava spoke, "We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. Our friends, the benders of the elements have all done some extraordinary things since they arrived in Equestria. Even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Aquilla." Raava smiled at her fellow princess, who never looked happier. It had been so long since she had seen her warm, loving smile. "But today, they have done what many believed to be impossible. When they found this land, they also found something within themselves. Their own unique magic. A magic that would save our land from a dreaded curse, restoring our beautiful land to its original glory. Friends, one and all, I present to you all, our newest Kings and Queens!"

The doors opened, and the four siblings walked out, each one wearing royal garments. Mako and Kai each wore dashing prince outfits, Mako's being red with golden trims, and Kai's being green with gold trims as well. Katara wore a long blue gown with long darker blue sleeves with lighter stripes at the end. Her hair was now loose, though her hair loopies remained, now being held up by a white lotus flower behind her head. Jinora wore a lovely orange gown with a red sash and neckline. Each one wore a long cape, Kai's was golden, Mako's was orange, Katara's was light blue and Jinora's was a bright red. As they approached the four thrones, ponies marched beside them, holding flags and singing harmoniously like a church choir. Once they arrived at the thrones, they each took their placed before the throne.

"To the glistening eastern sky, I give you Queen Jinora the Valiant." said Raava. The kids then saw Spike and Chi walking down the aisle, each carrying two crowns. Behind them was Zecora who had on a traditional african dress. Zecora picked up the first crown, which looked like wind blowing. She placed it on Jinora's head which instantly gave off a flash of light. Zecora smiled at the airbender before moving on.

"To the great western woods, I give you King Kai the Just" said Aquilla as Spike walked over along with Zecora and she placed a crown, which looked like stone with several crystals glowing on the tips, on his head, that as well giving off a bright flash but green. Zecora looked down and winked at him as she went to the next sibling.

"To the radiant southern sea, I give you Queen Katara, the Gentle." said Raava as Zecora took the other crown from Chi, which looked like flowing water, and placed it on her head, giving off a brighter glow than the other two but this time blue.

"And to the clear northern sun, I give you King Mako the Magnificent." said the sisters in unison as Zecora placed the last crown, which looked like a blazing fire, on top of his head, that one giving off the brightest glow of all illuminating the room.

"Once, a king or queen of Equestria, always a king or queen." Raava said as she smiled at the siblings, "May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

The entire room burst into applause, cheering for their new kings and queens. The four siblings smiled at one another. Aquilla smiled at Kai, silently thanking him for everything. Jinora smiled at Zecora, who bowed her head in respect and gratitude. Discord wore a foam finger and cheered while wearing face paint, red, blue, yellow and green, as if he were watching a football game. Chi and Nova cheered while Twilight and Flash happily hugged one another, finally reunited at long last.

Mako smiled at Raava, who winked in return. Katara giggled at the sight, to which Mako playfully punched her arm.

Then, to nearly everyone's surprise, Pinkie Pie jumped out, exclaiming, "You know what this means, right? A MUSICAL NUMBER! Hit it, Vinyl!"

A white unicorn with a blue spiky mane and wearing sun glasses scratched the records and played some upbeat pop music. The newly crowned royals rose from their thrones and walked to the dance floor. Jinora with Zecora, Katara with Twilight and Spike, Kai with Aquilla and, of course, Mako with Raava. The new king took the princess's hand and they glided across the room. Music filled his soul.

 **Mako:**

 _I used to think that stories were just that_

 _Set in stone_

 _Concrete as a fact_

 _It didn't dawn on me_

 _That we_

 _Could all change history_

 **Kai:**  
 _Now I know I'm writing my own song_

 _Write my way to the ending that I want_

 _I'll turn a tragedy_

 _Into a happy ending_

 **Everybody:**  
 _Hey, hey, hey!  
You can be a hero_

 _(Hero too)_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Take my hand, I'm here for you!_

 _Come away with me_

 _Be the legend you were meant to be_

 _You'll always be_

 _Forever free!_

 _Oh, whoa_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa_

 _To be the legend you are meant to me_

 _Oh, whoa_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa_

 _To be the legend you are meant to be_

 _Oh, whoa_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa_

 _To be the legend you are meant to be_

 **Katara:**  
 _There was a time where fear would hold me down_

 _Cause I let it chain me to the ground_

 **Jinora:**  
 _Look at us now, we're soaring high_

 _It's never boring in the sky_

 **Chi:**  
 _When I know I've got friends by my side_

 _Every trials I'll take them all in stride_

 **Twilight:**  
 _Together we will shine so bright_

 _A radiant brilliance in the night_

 **Everybody:**  
 _Hey, hey, hey!  
You can be a hero_

 _(Hero too)_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Take my hand, I'm here for you!_

 _Come away with me_

 _Be the legend you were meant to be_

 _You'll always be_

 _Forever free!_

 _Oh, whoa_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa_

 _To be the legend you are meant to me_

 _Oh, whoa_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa_

 _To be the legend you are meant to be_

 _Oh, whoa_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa_

 _To be the legend you are meant to be!_

The four flew up in the air and embraced each other. Fireworks exploded behind them as they celebrated a new age in Equestria.

The Age of Harmony.

( _~)_

 _Six Months Later….._

Mako flew as fast he could down the mountain side as he saw the princess walking away from the city. He had just received the news from Aquilla that Raava was leaving. She didn't know why but said that she may not be back for a very long time so he was making sure he didn't miss this chance for what may be the last time he would see her. But why would she leave so suddenly? This wasn't like her at all, just to leave without any notice. He needed to find out. And fast.

"Raava!" he shouted, getting her attention. He landed beside her, his eyes shrouded with confusion. "What happened?" he asked, "Where are you going?"

The princess sighed, the winds blowing against her beautiful hair. "I have to leave." she simply said, though it was clear by her tone that a part of her regretted saying this.

"Why? Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"Mako, you have to trust me. I will be coming and going. Much like a wild mustang, I can't remain in the same place all days of the year. Besides, there are other worlds aside from Equestria where I need to go."

Her words made his heart ache. It felt like they had only just begun to rebuild Equestria, and now she was leaving to who knows where. "I...I don't understand."

"I was here because you needed me. You all did. But now, Equestria is in your hands. I know you and your family will take good care of everyone." Raava smiled softly, sucking in her lips a bit as she tried to fight the tears. "I'm sorry."

Mako looked down at the grass, closing his eyes shut and clenching his fists before looking back at the princess. "Then I'll go with you."

"As much as I wish you could, that can't happen. This isn't goodbye, I will come back."

"When?" he asked rather eagerly.

"When I need to."

"But…" it was at this point, that Mako could no longer hide his emotions, "But we still need you here. _I_ need you! I need you here! I _want_ you here! Why are you doing this?!"

Raava's tears finally managed to escape. "I was hoping I would stay this time." she confessed, "But I must go where I'm summoned, Mako. I'm sorry you're hurt, so am I. But as a ruler of Equestria, you always need to put their needs above your own." Mako's eyes softened as she placed her hand over his cheek. "You musn't rush me. I'm not a tamed horse, you know." she smiled, "Besides, here in Equestria, rulers live for a very, very long time. A hundred years, for us...is like one day. Two, tops."

Her little joke was enough to make Mako chuckle, but his heart still weaped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden coin she had given him not too long ago and placed it on her hand. "So no matter where you go, you'll remember me."

"I will always remember you." Raava said, "After all, you have my heart. I will always find you."

"And I will always find you."

With tears in their eyes, Mako and Raava shared one final kiss farewell and the princess flew up into the sky, disappearing over the horizon behind the clouds. Mako knew he would see her again. And until then, he would count the days. And so would Raava.

( _~)_

 _Ten Years Later…._

Four figures flew through the forest as they were chasing after a small white stag. The four laughed as they tried to gain ahead of each other seeing who would be the first to catch up with the creature. After a while Kai, who was much older now having a beard, landed on the forest floor to catch his breath. The others saw this and flew down beside him.

"Are you alright, Kai?" asked Jinora, who even though was much older, still was the smallest of the four.

"I'm alright." he said between breaths. "Just catching my breath."

"Come on, Kai!" said Katara who as well gotten older, looked at her brother placing a hand on her hip. "That's what we'll all catch at this rate."

"If I'm not mistaken, what did he say before we left?" asked Mako, who had gained a beard as well, deciding to play along.

"You guys wait at the castle, I'll get the stag myself!" said Jinora who pretending to impersonate the king before the three laughed in which Kai simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Go on, have your laugh."

"I told you not to eat before leaving, but what can I say? You never listen." said Katara who placed an elbow on his shoulder. Kai stuck his tongue out at her with Katara returning the gesture. Mako and Jinora laughed before something caught his eye.

"What's this?" the three began follow the eldest before he stopped and looked at something sticking out behind the leaves and vines. It was lamppost, well a really old one but the flame inside was still burning like it was on an infinite fuel source.

"Why does that look…..so familiar?" asked Kai as he walked towards the post and placed a hand on it.

"It's like it's from a dream…" said Katara.

"A dream of a dream…" said Jinora who then her eyes widen in realization. "The pond….." without hesitation she ran off into the forest.

"Jinora!" Mako called out as he ran off after her.

"Not again." Kai and Katara said in unison as they went after the other two. Soon the two heard two splashes and looked to see that Jinora and Mako have already jumped into the water. But something was wrong...they didn't come up for air.

"Jinora! Mako!" Kai called out before taking off his shoes and jumping in after them.

"Kai-Ugh!" groaned the waterbender as she went in after the earthbender. Once she hit the water, the four suddenly felt like they were being pulled to the bottom by an invisible force and they couldn't break free for some reason. They then began to worry about the lack of oxygen but for some reason when they opened their mouths, they could breath perfectly. Soon the ground began to give way and the four were sucked in what looked like a spiraling rainbow of light that took them through several twists and turns. The kids looked down and saw some colorful dust covering them like a blanket and began changing them. Appearance and age wise. They then saw a bright light at the end and covered their eyes as they went through. Meanwhile, back on the surface the pond that used to be there was completely dry and magical filled in by a patch of dirt which was covered with flowers, erasing any trace of the once beautiful body of water.

They didn't resurface.

( _~)_

"AHHHH UGH!" the four yelled and screamed as they fell on to the wooden floor, piled on top of each other. They let out a groan as they got off of each other and looked around to see where they are. To their amazement, they found themselves back where they started. They looked down and noticed that they had on their clothing from when they were kids. Come to think of it, they were kids! It was like they went back in time. They also noticed that the storybook details were gone and were replaced with more of a realistic tone. They couldn't believe it. They were home.

"What happened?" Jinora asked once she got back on her feet. She looked down at her now younger body. "Did...are we…?"

Mako traced his hand over the surface of the mirror, but his hand did not go through. Not even a little bit. There were no sparkles or anything. It was just a plain old mirror.

"Was...it all a dream?" Kai asked, scratching the back of his head.

"No." Mako said, practically a whisper. "No, it wasn't." before he could process even more of this, the door opened to reveal Iroh.

"Oh, there you children are." he said, smiling warmly at the four. "Have you been up here this whole time?"

"Iroh, how long have we been gone?" Katara asked.

"Well, last time I saw you it was...ten minutes ago."

"Ten minutes?" Katara repeated, looking at her equally surprised siblings.

"Yes. Is everything alright?"

"We're...not sure." Mako replied. How could this happen? They were in Equestria, now they're back. How would they even get back now if the mirror wouldn't work.

Iroh noticed the older boy's concerned expression. "Is something troubling you, son? You look like you just lost something."

"I did." he confessed, looking back at the mirror, seeing his sad reflection. "More like someone."

From downstairs, the doorbell rang, catching everyone's attention. "Oh, they're here early." Iroh said, making his way to the door.

"They?" Kai asked as the children followed the elderly man, who chuckled to himself as he walked down the stairs and towards the door.

"Those little imps." he said to himself, "Always trying to surprise me."

"Iroh, who are you talking about?" Katara asked, already growing impatient with the old man's crypticness.

"Come children, I have some folks I want you to meet." Iroh said once he reached the door. The moment he opened it, a little gray colored fox came running into the house, happily wagging its tail like a dog and panting happily, smiling at Iroh, who laughed.

"Oh, hello little one!" Iroh greeted the creature who then ran up to see the siblings. The fox had a pair of familiar violet eyes that the children knew they had seen before. Then, a stranger entered the house. She was a young woman, wearing beautiful clothes consisting of violet and black. They were pretty enough for a woman of wealth, but simple and casual enough for someone who lived in the country.

"Uncle Iroh!" she greeted the man with a hug. Kai's eyes widened once her eyes were a beautiful green, her skin was pale and her long curly raven hair fell gracefully down her shoulders.

"Children, allow me to introduce my youngest goddaughter, Asami."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

The siblings were awestruck. She looked exactly like….

"And where is that sister of yours?" Iroh asked once Asami entered the house.

"Oh, she'll be a moment. She's just parking the car." Asami replied.

Not merely two seconds later, another stranger entered the house, wearing a hat that partly covered her face. For a moment, Mako felt as if time stood still as the woman removed her hat, revealing herself. Her skin was tan and her hair was a dark brown, cut just above her shoulders, and her eyes sparkled like ocean sapphires. Her smile brightened up the room, and a smile formed across Mako's face.

"This is my eldest goddaughter…" Iroh said, "...Korra."

The woman, Korra, extended her hand to Mako, "It's a pleasure to meet you." she said.

Mako took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed it like a gentleman. "The pleasure is all mine." he said, earning a smile from Korra.

"Why don't you all get acquainted while I make us some tea." Iroh said and left for the kitchen, leaving the siblings alone with the two sisters and fox. The little furry creature jumped into Jinora's arms, nuzzling her face as if she had known her for years and Katara happily scratched her ears.

Kai shook Asami's hand. "Welcome, Miss." he said politely.

"Thank you." Asami replied, giving him a knowing smirk. "You children look like you've had quite the adventure."

Mako chuckled, "If we told you, you wouldn't believe us." to his surprise, Korra took from her pocket a coin and placed it in Mako's hand. Looking down, he noticed it had the image of an alicorn.

Korra smiled and winked. "Try me."


	17. Chapter 16: Epilogue

Epilogue

Jinora slowly and quietly opened the door and began walking towards the mirror which was resting against a wall. The moon shined through the window, giving the glass a magical feel to it. Several days has passed since they returned home and every since they told Korra and Asami the story of their adventure, Jinora began getting an itchy feeling of trying to go through one more time. She stopped in front of the glass and examined the mirror. The elements weren't glowing, neither was the alicorn or the gems. No whispering, no singing, no nothing. It was just..normal. But deep down, she knew that there might be a little hope. She began to reach out and touch the glass until…

"I'm afraid you're won't be going back in that way…." Jinora turned around to see a girl leaning against the wall. It was Korra, already in her pajamas. She walked out from the shadows, allowing the moon to shine on her face, which looked sad. "Believe me….I tried."

Jinora tried to fight back the tears as she looked at her reflection. So there was no going back after all.

"But..but will we ever go back?" she asked. Korra crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a reassuring smile.

"I said you'd can't go back in _that_ way. I didn't say anything about going in another way. But who knows, it'll probably happen when you're not looking for it. All the same…" she grabbed Jinora's hand and the two began walking out of the room. "It's best to keep your eyes open."

Jinora frown turned into a big smile. She was right, maybe this was cut off and hopefully one day, they would return to Equestria. But for now, maybe just keep her eyes open. Before the two walked out, they heard a faint hum and turned around to see the mirror glowing the four elements and an alicorn glowing the brightest. After several seconds, something flew out of the mirror and landed on the floor. The two walked over to see what dropped and to Jinora's surprise, it was something she never thought she see again.

It was her spellbook. She picked it up and looked through the pages, still able to read the equestrian language. She couldn't believe it, it was actually here, right in her hands. But how did….

"Hey, Jinora." Korra tapped her shoulder and told her to look in the mirror. She gasped with delight as she saw The Mane Six, Spike, Chi, and Nova waving at her. She waved back at them, happy to see her friends again.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to go to sleep." said Korra as she rushed Jinora off to bed but not before waving goodbye to her friends. Once she was out of the room, Korra looked into mirror and locked eyes with the team.

"Take care of the place while I'm gone, will ya?" she said before winking at them.

"You know we will.." said Chi. before the connection was cut off and the mirror returned to its normal state.

"We won't see them again, will we?" she looked at the others who all bore upset faces

"No..you won't…"

The group looked down in sadness but quickly gained confused looks when the anthro smiled at them before giving them a wink.

"Not in this lifetime anyway…"

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
